Hermione's Order of the Phoenix
by RaucousLaughter
Summary: Year 5 from Hermione's perspective. I've always been interested in this angle. I think OTP is a huge turning point in the R/Hr journey! There are a ton of missing moments for them here that I want to tackle. Enjoy! :- All bold type is JKR's dialogue.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione's nerves were an absolute wreck and it wasn't because Lord Voldemort had returned in the flesh. That certainly added to the unease she was feeling, of course, but she wasn't directly concerned about him at the moment. Right now her nerves were due to the fact that very soon she would be staying with Ron, alone. Well, they wouldn't exactly be _alone,_ not really. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley would be there, and Fred, and George, Percy, Ginny. But Harry wouldn't be there. He was to stay at the Dursleys. Dumbledore had insisted that it was the safest place for him. Hermione didn't understand it, but she knew it wasn't her place to ask. Dumbledore had even written _her_ a letter. As soon as the plan had been set for her to go to Ron's, a tawny owl had appeared at her window with a letter from the Headmaster. It had been rather vague in almost every respect, but very clear on one fact. She and Ron were not to send letters to Harry with any important information. She did not know what kind of information this would be, but Dumbledore assured her that she would understand as soon as she was with Ron. He explained that he couldn't risk information getting into the wrong hands. This at least explained his cryptic letter. Hermione trusted Dumbledore but she knew Harry well and he would not appreciate being left in the dark. Even Hermione couldn't stand it any longer! And this was why she was going to stay with Ron.

She always cherished her summers at home with her parents, but knowing now that the balance in the wizarding world was changing, she longed to know what was going on. When first returning home from Hogwarts in June, she'd decided to try her hand at protective enchantments. She wanted to protect her family. Though she'd tested them herself and they seemed to work, she was afraid that to a witch or wizard with dark intent, they'd seem feeble and crumble easily. So, she'd done the only thing she could think of. She'd written to Ron, saying how worried she was, and he immediately replied, telling her that they were no longer at the Burrow but somewhere else...he couldn't say in a letter. He'd offered her an invitation to come and stay and she found she couldn't resist. She'd also asked Ron's dad if he could come and help secure the enchantments she'd made around her family's home. Arthur, being more than willing to help muggles, agreed to come and test the enchantments, and then he and Hermione would travel by floo powder back to wherever it was the Weasleys were staying. After Dumbledore's letter had arrived, another from Ron had come asking "_Did you get one too?_" She knew he meant Professor Dumbledore's letter. He'd taken great pains to make sure no valuable information made it to the Death Eaters.

Hermione sat on her bed reading, unable to focus. Arthur Weasley would arrive any minute, and Hermione found she was almost as nervous to see him she was Ron. The fact that she was nervous to see one of her best friends was a source of frustration for Hermione. Yes, it was clear to her that she was falling for Ron and would love to pursue a romantic relationship with him. Yes, these thoughts occupied her mind at a growing rate and caused her to feel odd when she was around him. But he was still _Ron! _They knew each other very well and had done nearly everything together for ages! And now, here she was, nervous to see Arthur simply because he reminded her of his youngest son so often. She rolled her eyes at herself as she searched her room once more for things she may have forgotten to pack. She'd be staying until the start of term at Hogwarts, but she didn't need to bring her school trunk just yet. That would be sent magically as well at a later date. Suddenly, Hermione was overly curious about _where _she was going. She was happy to be anywhere with Ron, but she also craved information. _You'll get it soon enough, _she told herself. She paced up and down the length of her bed without realizing it. A pang of guilt came over her for leaving her parents so mysteriously. She couldn't help feeling this was becoming the norm for her. They always kissed her and told her they understood, but things were happening in her world they couldn't possibly understand. She did not want to tell them about Voldemort. She'd mentioned him before, but then he'd been dead, or so she'd thought...along with everyone else. Except for Dumbledore. Dumbledore knew something that nobody else did. How much had he shared with the Order of the Phoenix? They were a society founded by Dumbledore himself, surely _they _would be privy to this information. Surely _they_ needed to know what what was happening with Voldemort in order to stop him. Surely they _would_ stop him! Worry for Harry swept over her as she imagined him trying to take on Voldemort by himself. It wouldn't be the first time, but Hermione worried it would be the last. He was stronger than ever and his most Death Eaters had returned to him. _But many of them are in Azkaban_, she thought with some relief.

"Hermione," her mother called from downstairs. She jumped, startled. "Ron's dad is here!"

Hermione sighed heavily, collecting herself. She pulled open her bedroom door and came downstairs. When she saw Arthur standing in her living room wearing a poor attempt at a muggle outfit, she giggled. She felt very stupid indeed for being nervous to see this man. He was such a wonderfully warm and delightful person. When she saw the grin on his face (a grin that was so like Ron's), she couldn't help but feel bathed in that warmth. Arthur was no one to be nervous around, nor was Ron! It was especially silly to worry about a boy when the Dark Lord was out there gathering support and plotting the death of one of your best friends. Hermione mentally kicked herself. Ron would need her to be her logical, intelligent self, not some bumbling teenage idiot. She'd felt this last year, about the Yule Ball. She still couldn't believe that a dance had caused her so much turmoil when she was meant to be above childish and petty emotions. _Nobody is above those, _she reminded herself sternly. Still, when these feelings took over, she felt less like herself and more like Lavender Brown, a classmate who frequently worried about boys, clothes, boys, shoes, boys, hair, and boys.

"Good to see you, Hermione," Arthur said kindly, giving her a squeeze.

"Hello, Mr. Weasley. It's wonderful to see you as well."

"Shall I give you the tour? Starting with the garden?" she asked.

"Let's have a look, shall we..." He trailed off, not mentioning that what they were about to do. Hermione had left that part out. The Grangers had absolutely no idea what the young witch and older wizard were up to- protective enchantments. Hermione led the way through the kitchen to the back door. Standing in the back yard, Mr. Weasley put out his hands, doing a silent spell Hermione recognized from her Defense books. Hermione's stomach bunched, looking up at the house as though she'd be able to see what he was doing. But these enchantments were invisible and whatever he was doing, she couldn't be seen. She felt it though.

"It was good of you to think of this, Hermione. Ron is right, you are brilliant," he said, causing Hermione to blush. "These enchantments should hold." He put his wand back in his pocket and gave her a grave look. "I wish they weren't necessary, but it's better to be safe."

Hermione didn't know what to say, so she simply nodded. What _could_ she say? She wasn't naive. She knew how Voldemort felt about muggle-borns and muggles. She couldn't stand the thought of leaving them unprotected in these troubled times.

"Thank you, Mr. Weasley," said Hermione, leading him back into the house. "Shall we have tea before we leave? I'm all packed."

"Yes, that would be lovely."

Thankfully, Hermione's mother did not asked questions. She prepared tea for them, served them sandwiches and patiently answered Arthur's questions about how the toaster worked. After tea, Hermione gathered her bag of the belongings she'd be taking and said her goodbyes to her mother and father.

"I love you. I'll write."

"We know you will, sweetheart. We love you too. Be good."

"Pleasure as always, Mr. Weasley."

Hermione and Mr. Weasley stepped into the fireplace, and he gathered the floo powder in his fist. He handed some to her, then threw his fistful down saying the name of a shop in London that Hermione hadn't heard of, and he disappeared. Hermione waved goodbye to her parents once more, who smiled at her fondly, as she threw down her fistful of powder, echoing the name of the shop. She traveled so quickly that she didn't even have a chance to wonder exactly where they were going.

"This way..." said Mr. Weasley as she emerged next to him. He looked around anxiously and nodded down a busy muggle street. Hermione followed close behind down several streets, turning right, then left, then left again.

"Here," he said stopping in front of a row of houses. At the foot of some steps that led to one of the homes stood an old man stooped and covered in a silver-grey cloak.

"Evening Dumbledore," said and upon closer inspection, Hermione saw that it was in fact Dumbledore himself.

"Ah, Ms. Granger. They've been expecting you," he said with a smile.

"Where are we?"

"You'll have to wait until we're safe in side, Hermione," said Mr. Weasley, leaning down to whisper in her ear. Dumbledore led them up the steps and to Hermione's surprised a new door emerged between the house she thought they were going into and the one next to it. Dumbledore knocked three times and then the door opened. Hermione found it extremely odd that Dumbledore would have to knock anywhere.

"Welcome to Number 12 Grimmauld Place. My humble home serves as headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix." A dark, scruffy man in black appeared in the hallway.

"Sirius!" Hermione exclaimed. The Order of the Phoenix, of course! She'd read about it years ago. A secret society founded by Dumbledore to help fight You-Know-Who. So that was what all the secrecy was about. Now, everything was starting to make sense. With You-Know-Who back, he'd started it up again. She was fascinated to learn more about it.

"Welcome," said Sirius Black coming forward to embrace Hermione. She knew that he was Harry's godfather, and that he _hadn't _murdered anyone, that Peter Pettigrew had been the real traitor. She knew he'd sent Harry a new broomstick and given him sound advice during the Tri-Wizard Tournament, but still Hermione couldn't help but be intimidated by him. She did not know exactly what he'd been subjected to in Azkaban and she didn't want to know. There was a hardness to him, most likely a product of years spent in the company of Dementors.

"Hermione," Mrs. Weasley said embracing her as well. "Good to see you, dear."

"You too."

"Ron's in the kitchen, Ginny too. I know they're both anxious to see you," Mrs. Weasley said showing her the way.

"Filthy Mudbloods! Blood-Traitors, oh, what a stain has blotted this home..." a voice from someone unseen shrieked.

"Shut up, mother!" Sirius yelled.

"Who was that?" asked Hermione, looking around for the speaker.

"Just my dear old mum. She's dead, but her portrait continues her legacy of hatred and obsession with blood-status. Please don't take offense to anything she says, Hermione. I've never believed blood-status was important. Even the very term disgusts me."

Hermione thought of the time Ron had vomited slugs as the result of a backfiring curse when Malfoy had called her a 'mudblood.' Other people seemed more offended by the word than she was. She didn't enjoy hearing it, but she knew she was a witch through and through. She usually didn't pay heed to what others' thought of her.

"Oh," was all she could think of to say.

"This has been the Black family home for centuries. Now it's just me here...and Kreacher."

"Kreacher?"

"My house elf. Vile thing. I had hoped Harry would be allowed to stay with me here after my name was cleared, but Dumbledore..."

"Sirius!" Mrs. Weasley cut him off. "We mustn't discuss all that, now."

Hermione knew that Harry would much rather live with Sirius than the Dursleys, but looking around at the state of the house, she decided she just couldn't picture Harry there. Sirius and Molly Weasley were in the middle of a lively discussion, Hermione continuing onto the kitchen. Before she could even register anything, a flash of red hair came rushing at her and Ginny Weasley was hugging her.

"You're here!" she said, looking to Ron, who stood sheepishly by the long kitchen table.

"Hi," he said happily. Hermione thought his face looked pinker than usual and she felt her own face heat up. Damn, there was that strange feeling in her stomach again.

"We were just finishing tea. You hungry?" asked Ginny.

"No, thank you, we I just had some at home with your dad."

"Oh. Well, you'll be staying with me, as usual. Let me show you. This place is no Burrow, but what can you do?"

"Don't keep her too long, Ginny. She's my best friend!" Ron exclaimed.

"Mine too," said Ginny, rolling her eyes at her brother, then giving Hermione a meaningful look. "It's going to happen this year, I can feel it," she whispered so just Hermione could here.

"What are you..."

"With my brother! He was so relieved you decided to come here because it meant you didn't go to Bulgaria. You aren't still seeing Viktor, are you?"

Hermione glanced back to make sure Ron hadn't heard. Ginny had been speaking softly, but paranoia threatened her.

"Ginny, you know we weren't really dating. I am in touch with him, yes. We've written several times. That's it and all it ever will be."

"Well, here's our room," said Ginny revealing a tiny room with gray walls. The paint was peeling and the curtains looked as though they had collected a thousand years of dust.

"What's that smell?" asked Hermione dropping her bag by the large bed.

"Who knows?" asked Ginny. "Mum's threatened to have Ron and me cleaning the place. Now that you're here, I'm sure she'll make good on the threat. You can have the bed if you want. I'm frightened to discover what may be lurking under there."

"Thanks, Ginny," said Hermione sarcastically, lifting the dust-ruffle cautiously. The bedspread looked ancient, and Hermione couldn't help but notice the pillowcases showcased the Slytherin crest. _This_ was the headquarters for Dumbledore's secret society? It looked more like Tom Riddle's dorm room to Hermione. But she supposed Sirius had been anxious to help in any way he could, and offering his home was about all he could offer at the moment. She felt bad for him, lurking in this foul place, day after day. It was an improvement over Azkaban, but not by much.

"Filthy, dirty, treacherous..." Mrs. Black's voice rang out once more.

"Shut up, mum!" boomed Sirius.

"That will take some getting used to," said Ginny. "Well, you'd better not keep Ronniekins waiting."

"Ginny!"

"Go on. I know you're happy to see each other." Ginny teased, picking up a _Quibbler _magazine from the bedside table. Not a very respectable publication, in Hermione's opinion, but Ginny seemed entertained by it. "Watch out for cobwebs. If a spider gets on you, your chance to spend time with Ron will disappear because that's exactly what he'll do."

"Thanks for your support."

Hermione exited the dank bedroom, for the depressing hallway. This was certainly going to be an interesting summer, she thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione had hoped staying with Ron would enlighten her to what was going on, that she'd learn exciting things about the Order of the Phoenix, what they were doing to combat Voldemort. But the Order meetings did not include them.

"Order of the Phoenix members, only!" Mrs. Weasley shouted as she caught Fred and George trying to sneak into one behind Sirius.

"Well, if we come to the meeting we_ will_ be members, won't we mum?" asked Fred slyly.

"That's not how it works!" she rebutted, still shouting but sounding flustered, "you're too young!"

"Too young, blimey, we're of age!" said George.

"That doesn't qualify you," their mother said, turning on her heel and returning to the meeting in a huff.

"She's so jumpy these days," Ron said.

"Of course she's jumpy! _He's_ back, isn't he? She's afraid of losing you. Like Mr. Diggory lost Cedric," said Hermione.

"Doesn't she think we'd be safer if we _knew_ what was happening?" asked George.

"I guess not," said Ginny glumly.

"But if we can't hear what's going on in the meetings, what's the point of hanging around in this old dump. _I'd _rather be back at the Burrow!" exclaimed Ron.

"Mum doesn't trust George and me to look after you lot. Can't imagine why," said Fred. George had a distant look in his eyes. Hermione thought she could nearly see the lightbulb turning on in his mind.

"Hold on little brother...you said we can't 'hear' what's going on in the meeting."

"Right, what's odd about that? We can't, can we?"

"They may not let us inside to take part, but there may be _something _we can do about hearing! Come on, Freddie, I have an experiment in mind."

The twins Apparated back to their room, startling Hermione.

"Passed their tests, I see."

"With flying colors," said Ron. "They keep doing it every chance they get."

"Well, what shall we do?" asked Ginny. "I'm sick of Chess, bored of Gobstones, and Mum says Exploding Snap is too loud. It wakes up Sirius's mother."

"We could go annoy Kreacher," suggested Ron.

"Ronald!" Hermione chastised.

"He's vile, Hermione. He's not like Dobby or even Winky! He's just like Mrs. Black. He thinks we're all a bunch of blood-traitors and he hates muggles and muggleborns."

"That's only because he's been trained to think that way."

"Alright, we'll leave him alone," agreed Ron, "but I'm bored."

It was true, there wasn't much to do in Grimmauld place, but avoid Kreacher and Mrs. Black's portrait. Hermione felt like she'd watched Ron beat everyone in Wizard's Chess a dozen times and she'd only been there for a couple of days. She found it fascinating to see all the members of the Order, but she didn't really get to talk to them much. Most had been kind enough to introduce themselves, but then they went about their business. Some were even people they knew already. There was Professor Lupin, Sirius, Professor Moody (although Hermione knew they'd never really gotten to know the _real _Moody), even Snape. Ron's jaw had dropped the first night he showed up. Snape had pretended not to notice.

"Dumbledore trusts him," Hermione had said.

"But he must be _spying_ for You-Know-Who!"

"We don't know that. It could be the other way 'round!"

But Ron would hear none of it. He still hated Snape with a passion. Hermione wasn't sure what to think, but she believed Dumbledore had a use for him. Even stranger than Snape was Mundungus Fletcher, who seemed about as useful as a dung beetle. Then there was Nymphadora Tonks who Hermione quite liked, though she was very clumsy. From what she knew about Aurors, it seemed to Hermione that this clumsiness would get in the way of the job.

"Shall we go and feed Buckbeak?" asked Ginny

"Yeah, I suppose we could."

As they traipsed up the stairs they heard strange noises issuing from where the twins were staying. They closed the door to Buckbeak's room, all three bowing low to greet him. When he bowed back and made a grunting sound, Hermione pulled a dead ferret from a bucket and fed it to the Hippogriff.

"Ginny!" George exclaimed, Apparating into the room. Hermione jumped, clutching her chest. "May we borrow you for a moment, dear sister? It's nothing painful."

"Alright," she said, "but I'm not Apparating with you. You could splinch me. You'll just have to wait for me to to turn the corner!" George disappeared and Ginny shrugged at Ron and Hermione as she exited.

Just then a snow white owl landed by the windowsill outside, screeching and tapping the glass with her claws.

"Hedwig!" cried Ron.

"Oh, no!" Hermione said, her hands flying to her face. "What will we tell Harry? I feel terrible that we can't give him any useful information."

"Even if we could, we don't have any useful information to give!" Ron exclaimed lifting the window. It was covered in grime and dust and took several attempts.

"Still, I feel awful about lying."

"It's not exactly lying, though is it? And Dumbledore told us..."

"Harry will be so cross with us."

"Wait until he finds out we're together, without him..."

"Dumbledore wanted him with the Dursleys. I can't imagine why, but I do imagine there's something we don't know," replied Hermione.

"He's always been able to come stay with us before," said Ron pulling the letters off Hedwig's leg. Ron gave her a small piece of ferret and she hooted happily.

"But things are different now. With You-Know-Who back..."

"Maybe Harry won't be mad as we think. He trusts Dumbledore."

"I don't think Dumbledore trusts Harry. I bet he's afraid he'll do something reckless."

"But how can the muggles stop him?" asked Ron.

"No idea," said Hermione.

Ron handed Hermione her letter from Harry. She opened it with apprehension. She wished she could give him answers. She sighed, folding the parchment when she'd finished reading.

"I just don't know what to say!"

"We'll come up with something. I don't think we should mention we're at Sirius's house. That will just depress him." Ron looked for parchment in a dusty old desk and found some with cobwebs on it. Grimacing and pulling the webs off, careful not to get any on his clothing, he searched to make sure there were no spiders crawling around in the drawer. There was a bottle of ink on the desktop but it looked mostly dried.

"I'll go and get fresh ink," offered Hermione. Meanwhile Ron sat on the edge of the bed and thought of something to say. Hermione returned shortly with quills, ink, and books to bear down on. She had a feeling Ron wouldn't want to go near the desk again if there was the possibility of lurking spiders. Ron still looked lost in thought, but Hermione sat cross legged on the floor and began writing.

_Dear Harry,_

_How are you? I do hope this letter finds you well. You should know, I'm staying with Ron for the rest of the summer. **We can't say much about you-know-what, obviously**. We would if we could, but Dumbledore told us not to. He's afraid our letters could be intercepted. Plus we don't know much. We wish you were here._

_Love, _

_Hermione_

It was short and to the point and not at all what she wished to say to Harry, but she didn't have a choice. Ron was scribbling quickly and handed her what he'd written.

_Harry,_

_Hope the muggles aren't too bad. Hermione's here, so that's nice. **We've been told not to say anything important in case our letters go astray. **I think I may try-out for Quidditch this year. Hermione's said she wished our Hogwarts letters were already here so she could start studying for O.W.L.s. It'll be soon enough for me and we'll see you then._

_Ron_

Hermione rolled her eyes at Ron for making fun of her in the letter. Still, it was about all he could safely say. They rolled up their letters and gave them to Hedwig who pecked them gently.

"See you later, girl" said Ron. Hedwig hooted and Hermione collapsed on the bed. "That wasn't _so_ bad, was it?" Ron asked, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"I still think Harry will be furious. And what if he's reading the _Daily Prophet. _Those awful things they're saying about him!"

"Only Percy believes that stuff."

"What?"

"Oh, right, you wouldn't know...well, Percy and Dad got into an argument."

"Really? What happened?" whispered Hermione. Ron had lowered his voice so she thought she should follow suit.

"Percy got a promotion, you see, only he's the only one who thinks it's a good thing."

"Your parents weren't proud?"

"That's just it. Dad doesn't think the promotion was really due to Percy's work. He thinks the Ministry is _using_ Percy to spy on our family. Well, you can bet how Percy took that."

"Why would the Ministry want..."

"Because Dad supports Dumbledore and Dumbledore believes Harry. The Ministry doesn't want to face the fact that You-Know-Who is back. So they're saying Dumbledore's lying. All that stuff in the _Prophet, _it's not just Rita Skeeter creating drama, the Ministry's behind it, or else they'd never get away with putting it in there." Hermione sat dumbfounded. It made sense, but she'd always liked Percy, more than anyone else seemed to, anyway. It was hard to believe he'd spy on his own family. Ron seemed to know what she was thinking. "Percy doesn't think he's being used. He'd never spy on purpose. He thinks his new position is important and he just believes whatever Fudge says!"

"So he believes everything in the _Prophet_?"

"I'm afraid so. He's not staying here anymore. It was that bad. He got a place in London. Stupid git. Best not to mention him or the _Prophet_, Mum will go mental."

"Ron, Hermione, dinner!" Mrs. Weasley's voice came from just outside the door. Hermione shot Ron an alarmed look.

"Do you think she heard us?" she asked.

"Doubt it, we were pretty quiet. Coming, mum." They went down to dinner to find that tonight, several of the Order members were staying over. This seemed to be the norm, they found. Hermione wished they could discuss Voldemort, but it was strictly forbidden. Nymphadora Tonks stayed tonight, along with Professor Lupin. Tonks amused Ginny by changing her hair-color at whim, a special power she possessed. Hermione had never seen anything like it, nor heard of it before. She made a mental note to look it up. Dinner was delicious, but it meant putting up with Kreacher. Hermione tried to be kind to him and he only ever responded by muttering and saying "mudblood" under his breath. Ron glowered at the elf, gripping his spoon tighter, but Hermione placed a hand on his arm and he relaxed a little. Still, he looked at her as though she was insane to take abuse form an elf. After the plates were cleared and most of the Order members gone, Molly made an announcement.

"I've decided there is something very important you can all do for the Order of the Phoenix."

Ron sat up taller in his chair, Ginny gasped, George and Fred exchanged a look of Victory. Hermione squealed with delight.

"You can start cleaning up this filthy house. There are doxies in the curtains and dust everywhere. It isn't healthy. With all your capable hands we can really make this place livable." She wore a broad smile as though it were the best idea she'd ever had. Ron's face fell, Ginny groaned. Fred and George Apparated back upstairs, their mother shouting up to the landing at them. Hermione sighed.


	3. Chapter 3

The summer days grew hotter and the tension inside Number 12 Grimmauld Place rose as well. Despite the heat, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, and Ginny longed to go outside and get fresh air, but they were strictly resigned to stay inside and clean the moldy old house of Black. No one but Order members were allowed to come and go. Ginny had been wrong too, about something romantic happening between Hermione and Ron this summer. There was very little time they had together that didn't involve removing 10 years of grime or trying to listen in on Order meetings. The "experiment" Fred and George had tested on Ginny were Extendable Ears, which were just what they sounded. "Ears" on strings that allowed the listener to put an ear in a place where his or her body was unwelcome.

"Just stick this end of the string in your ear, like so," said Fred, showing them how it was done, "and put the ear under the door like this...subtly, of course...and you can hear it all as if you were in the room!"

"Excellent," said Ron, taking one for himself. George slapped his hand away.

"Easy, Ron. We only have a couple. We'll have to share. So tonight, when they meet, we can try to get some information."

Hermione was nervous about using the ears. Even after being friends with Ron and Harry for years, breaking rules made her a tad uncomfortable. Still, she was desperate to know what The Order of the Phoenix was up to. Harry had indeed seemed hurt to find that they were together. His letters to them had been quipped. She could sense the bitterness behind his words on the page as she read them. He'd written that he hoped they were having a great summer, but she could tell he didn't really mean it at all. Hermione looked guiltily at Ron, who shrugged.

"There's nothing we can do. We'll see him soon. We'll tell him everything then," said Ron feeling guiltier than he let on. Hermione sighed. They wrote as much in their responses, explaining that there was a lot going on, that they were busy, but they didn't mention with what. It wasn't even safe to let him know that they weren't at the Burrow. They didn't get many more chances to write, but when Harry's birthday drew nearer, Mr. Weasley stopped in Diagon Alley to pick out cards for them to sign. Hermione scrawled _"I expect we'll be seeing you quite soon"_ in hers, just to make him feel better. She didn't exactly know how soon she'd see Harry but she expected it would be whenever their school letters arrived in a few weeks.

"I just know he must be so angry!" Hermione exclaimed for what felt like the millionth time. She and Ron had discussed Harry at length, but hadn't reached any real conclusion. Ron was worried too, Hermione could tell, but he was trying to remain calm. "I'm just so afraid he'll..."

"...do something rash, I know. Hermione, we can't say anything. Dumbledore told us not to. " Ron finished her thought, looking at her intently. His soft tone caused her to calm a little. No one but Ron could do this. She found it a bit odd that he was the one telling her not to go against the rules.

The Extendable Ears Fred and George invented were brilliant, but they'd gleaned very little news from the Order and served to make Mrs. Weasley even more alert, as she'd almost caught Fred and George a few nights ago. Luckily she hadn't confiscated the ears as George had deftly hidden them. She looked suspicious, but she still had no idea they possessed magical means of eavesdropping yet. Sometimes, even when they weren't up to anything, she'd yell at them, accusingly. She seemed to sense how much they wanted to be included and did not approve one bit.

"I told you lot, you have no business at the meetings!" she said testily, one evening. "If we wanted you to be privy to our discussions, we'd share them with you!" Hermione bristled. She always hated it when Mrs. Weasley got angry. Hermione noted she also had tears in her eyes.

"She's just extra sensitive because of Percy," said Ginny softly. "She went to visit him at his flat today, tried to talk some sense into him, but he wouldn't listen."

"No use talking sense into a prat," Fred commented.

"Percy only listens to Fudge," Ron grumbled.

"I wish Fudge _and_ Percy would listen to Dumbledore," said Hermione. "Is Fudge really so insecure to think Dumbledore would lie about You-Know-Who just to take the job of Minister? Honestly, he's had loads of chances to become Minister of Magic if he wanted to."

"Of course he's insecure, Hermione. He doesn't have the first idea on how to deal with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named," said Fred.

"Well, then he ought to want some help," Ginny replied.

"He doesn't want to admit he needs it and appear weak. He'd rather just deny You-Know-Who's back and carry on as normal." Hermione spoke with such passion that her eyes threatened tears. She could feel the anger rising in her. Percy's blind ambition and Fudge's desire to keep his job could end up getting them all killed. Dumbledore was their only hope against Voldemort. They were all still huddled together rather close to the kitchen door when the meeting ended and Mrs. Weasley accused them of spying, once more.

"To bed, all of you," she hollered. "I'll send food up, but no desert!"

Besides having to eat in the bedroom, it really wasn't much of a punishment to be sent upstairs. Usually they'd be set to cleaning again after dinner. Fred and George Apparated into Ginny's room and Ron joined them as well. They discussed various theories about what the Order was doing. They'd heard mention of "guard duty," "posts," and "it." All they'd been able to understand was that some members were trailing Death Eaters and others were looking to recruit new Order members. They had no real notion of what Voldemort was up to. Hermione swore Tonks had been on the verge of telling them something good at dinner the other week, but Lupin had looked at her gravely. The night after they'd been punished with no desert, Mrs. Weasley discovered their secret. She fumed at them all, reminding them again that they were too young and "how dare they use magic to spy on the Order." She'd made Fred and George hand over the two ears they'd been using, but the twins had back-ups. Mrs. Weasley searched their room, intent on discovering where the ears were hidden but she couldn't find them. Fred, George, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione merely decided to use them sparingly, now that they'd learned a little something. They wondered if Dumbledore himself was likely to show up again, but no one had any idea. They'd only seen him once before and then he'd only reminded Ron and Hermione not to tell Harry anything. They talked about Snape and theorized about his role in the Order. But it seemed despite their efforts, they hadn't learned anything new at all. And everything was happening right under their noses!

The following week, on what felt like the hottest day in history, Dumbledore did indeed show up. He entered in a rage like Hermione'd never seen. She and Ginny were cleaning out the sofa when the front door had banged open. They stood there, frozen, dusty cushions in hand while he brushed past, taking no note of them. They bolted up to the twins demanding the use of the ears.

"Dumbledore's here and he's furious about something!" screeched Ginny. No further explanation was needed. Staying as far away from the door as they could, they listened in on the extendable ears.

"...Fletcher was supposed to stay in Little Winging!" Dumbledore boomed. Ron and Hermione exchanged looks.

"Little Winging," she gaped. "That's where Harry lives!"

"Shh, said George, putting his finger to his lips.

"Dementors in Surrey? How could it be?" Mrs. Weasley said in horror. Hermione thought her eyes might pop out of her head. _Dementors?_

"Of course, Fudge is taking this as an excuse to have him expelled. Easier to deal with that way."

"That's an outrage! He was protecting someone..."

"I've already made sure the case goes to trial. To expel someone without one is unthinkable."

"Expel him? But they're not talking about Harry!" exclaimed Hermione. Fred and George nodded at the same time as if to say 'we're afraid so."

"What if he tries to leave?" Sirius, asked.

"I'll send an owl, straight away," Arthur Weasley spoke and they heard the sound of chair legs scraping the floor.

"He's not to leave," Dumbledore said. "I'd better write to Petunia as well."

"Petunia?" Ron whispered.

"Harry's Aunt."

"The Muggle?"

"Shh!"

"If Mundungus Fletcher shows up here tonight, send him directly to me," added Dumbledore, disdain in his voice.

Shuffling could be heard and the twins quickly jerked the strings to remove the ears from the doorway. Everyone piled into the nearest room, which happened to be Buckbeak's and began talking at once.

"Harry can't be expelled," Ron said in a forced whisper.

"Dumbledore won't let that happen," Ginny said, though she didn't look so sure.

"What were Dementors doing in Surrey?" squeaked Hermione. She looked absolutely terrified.

"What does that have to do with Harry getting expelled?" asked Ron, alarmed.

"Who's Petunia?" George wanted to know.

"Petunia Dursley," Hermione said.

"Ooooh." the twins said together.

"What does _she_ have to do with it?" Ron grumbled.

"I've never seen Dumbledore so angry!" Ginny remarked.

"I wouldn't want to be Mundungus Fletcher right now." said Ron shaking his head.

"I wouldn't want to be Mundungus Fletcher ever!" added Fred.

Hermione sighed. Surely Ginny was right. Dumbledore wouldn't allow Harry to get expelled. _What was his crime?_ She wondered. Her face scrunched as she tried to piece together the puzzle. _Petunia _was Harry's mum's sister. Harry's mum had been a witch, muggle born, like herself. She'd completed her education at Hogwarts, her parents- Harry's grandparents presumably didn't have a problem with magic. When had Petunia and Lily Evans have a falling out? Was that even relevant to what Dumbledore was saying? Hermione tried very hard to imagine having a muggle sibling. It may be difficult at times, but she couldn't imagine hating a sibling. She thought of Percy and how hard he was being on the Weasleys. Sometimes things happen in a family that don't make sense. Harry always said the Dursleys were frighted of magic, that they despised anything out of the ordinary. Perhaps this was the reason for the falling out. Hermione didn't have much more time to ruminate because Hedwig had arrived. She waited on the window sill as George opened the window. He had written letters to Ron and Hermione explaining what had happened to him. He'd been attacked in broad daylight by Dementors, along with his cousin Dudley, who would have suffered the Dementor's Kiss had Harry not produced a Patronus charm.

"So that's why they want to expel him! For performing magic in front of a muggle," Hermione told them all upon reading her letter.

"What?" George asked, bewildered. "He was only protecting his piggy cousin, wasn't he?"

"The Ministry doesn't care, apparently. Guilty until proven innocent as far as they're concerned."

Also in Harry's letter were loads of questions. Mostly questions they couldn't answer. Ron disappeared to go get parchment, quills, and ink. George, Fred, and Ginny all dispersed in case their mum decided to see what they were up to.

"What do we tell him?" asked Hermione. Ron had handed her writing supplies and joined her by the desk.

"No idea," he admitted. "Ow! Hedwig!" Hedwig had nicked his hand and not in an affectionate way.

"Well, we simply can't say anything until Dumbledore says it's safe! If there are Dementor's out there...Aaaggh, Hedwig, what was that for?" Hedwig dove at Hermione and gave her a bite too.

'_Dear Harry,' _Ron wrote, '_I suppose you know to stay where you are.' _ Hermione shook her head. Even _that _was too much. They couldn't mention anything from what they'd overheard in the meeting. Ron scratched through it and Hedwig bit him again.

"Ow!" He cried. "Why are you..."

"Hedwig!" Hermione cried. "Please stop." But Hedwig resumed the pecking on her. Hermione fought her cries. Ron looked angry. Even Buckbeak was starting to get riled up. Ron gave Hermione an apologetic look, but went as fast as he could to the bucket of ferrets and got out a small bit of meat.

"Here girl," said Ron, holding his hand out to Hedwig, clearly worried she might decide to nick it off. Surprisingly she took the ferret and hooted calmly. Ron and Hermione both sighed. Hermione ran a hand gently through Hedwig's feathers. The bit of ferret seemed to pacify her, but Ron was bleeding and he and Hermione had no idea what to say to Harry.

"Let's get you a bandage," said Hermione soothingly. Ron glared at Hedwig, unable to believe what she'd done. They went downstairs. The meeting had died down, but Mundungus Fletcher was there bearing the brunt of a Mrs. Weasley lecture. Dumbledore had told them to send Mundungus straight to him, but of course Molly Weasley wouldn't let him go without a few choice words. Hermione heard Mrs. Weasley say '...should have never left your post, of all the irresponsible...' before she cut herself off upon their entry.

"You're late to dinner," she said. Save Sirius, Bill, and Mrs. Weasley, all other Order members appeared to be gone. Ginny, Fred, and George, however were seated at the table, eating and looking innocent.

"Well, I suppose he may have already sent you an owl, but Harry's facing expulsion," Bill said. Molly glared at him but Bill shrugged. "He's their best friend, mum."

"We know," said Ron and Hermione together.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione spent the next few days researching wizarding laws as well as the Hogwarts school rules. Ron looked over her shoulder, wearily, as if he expected her to find something damning against Harry on every page. They'd attempted to write to Harry again the morning after Hedwig arrived, but she'd continued viciously attacking whenever they tried to give her a letter.

"I think Harry told her to nick us until we tell him what we know!" Hermione said wisely.

"Which is nothing," replied Ron, looking straight at Hedwig as though she'd understand. She pecked him once more on the hand, harder than ever. "It's true!" he added with growing desperation.

Though they now used the Ears with caution, they were able, however to learn that Harry was going to be joining them very shortly. George had overheard Moody talking about a "rescue mission" that included Tonks, Lupin, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and several others. This news began as a secret, but soon Mrs. Weasley happily told them Harry was coming and they pretended it was the first time they'd heard. Hermione was excited to see her friend, but she was also very nervous. And not at all in the same way she'd been nervous to see Ron. Harry would likely be angry with them for not sending him answers. Their letters had been so empty, they may as well not have written at all. Guilt and frustration nagged at her, but Ron attempted to comfort her.

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Hermione. It's not our fault," he said, gently, patting her on the back somewhat awkwardly. Ginny noticed this interaction and almost fell out of her chair, giggling. Hermione shot her an annoyed look.

"I expect we won't be the only ones who'll be happy to see Harry," said Hermione, glaring at Ginny, who promptly stopped laughing. "Sirius will be glad to have him here as well," finished Hermione smugly. Ron nodded in agreement, completely missing the exchange between Hermione and his sister. Ginny rolled her eyes and went upstairs to feed Hedwig.

"I've been thinking..." Hermione began. "Dumbledore told us he was worried about our letters being intercepted...but suppose he _wanted _to keep Harry in the dark?"

"I'm sure he has good reason," Ron shrugged. "It's Dumbledore. He knows things we'll never know. Maybe like you, he's worried Harry will do something dangerous." Hermione nodded, hoping Ron was right. She knew Harry wouldn't take that well. He'd always had a special relationship with Dumbledore.

"Have you found anything in your books?" Ron asked tentatively.

"Yes, I think so. It seems the ministry is in the wrong, here. Clause 38b in Article 53..."

"Oh, skip all that," said Ron. Hermione raised her voice.

"The law clearly states that if the magic is in defense of a muggle, the witch or wizard cannot be charged." she finished haughtily.

"Well, that settles it then. I'm starving." He patted his stomach absently and headed towards the kitchen. Though she wanted to scold him, Hermione held her tongue. She decided that perhaps this year, she should ease up on Ron a bit. Ginny had told her she needed to try flirting a little, but Hermione found she couldn't help but turn bright pink whenever she tried. Still, she admitted that if she ever wanted something to happen between them, she'd have to soften a bit. He'd likely grow tired of her temper if she nagged him about everything. But it was so easy to nag Ron and quite enjoyable, she thought. Their bickering had never really bothered her, nor had it seemed to bother him. It had been awful in third year when they hadn't been speaking. She'd been so stressed out already with all the extra classes and work on Buckbeak's trial. But that wasn't the same as their little spats. Hermione liked to imagine them as lovers' spats. Last year it had certainly seemed like one. After their row at the Yule Ball, they'd become almost more civil to one another, though Ron could barely hide his disdain for Viktor Krum. Then everything had changed once Voldemort had returned. It didn't seem like there was much time for petty arguments and jealousy. Hermione had written to Viktor at the beginning of the summer, asking what he planned to do about Voldemort's return. She'd of course, been more careful than to ask outright and he'd only replied that there wasn't much he could safely say about the Bulgarian plan in a letter. He'd seemed more interested in whether she planned to visit, to be honest. Though she valued his friendship, she hoped the fact that she wasn't visiting would be a big enough hint that friendship was all there was between them.

"You coming?" Ron asked, pulling Hermione out of her thoughts.

"Oh, yes," she said. He held the kitchen door open for her and she smiled at him. She swore his ears turned their signature pink. The table was set and Mrs. Weasley was pouring pumpkin juice for everyone.

"Oh, Ron will you go get your siblings?" she asked, looking up at her youngest son. Ron turned around and hollered up the stairs.

"Honestly, Ronald! You'll wake up Mrs. Black."

George and Fred Apparated into the kitchen, once again startling Hermione. Ginny came down a minute later. Hermione thought she did look a bit happier, now that Harry was coming. Sirius as well. The mood at dinner was much more relaxed than usual. Ron squeezed in between Hermione and Ginny, who smirked but didn't say a word about it.

Two days later, Harry was set to arrive, though Ron and Hermione weren't sure what time to expect him. Hermione's nerves had eased a bit, Ron assuring her that once he arrived they'd be able to explain everything and he couldn't possibly be angry. Even as they cleaned, they found themselves in high spirits. Towards the late afternoon, Tonks, Moody, Lupin, Hestia Jones, Emmeline Vance, Sturgis Podmore, Dedalus Diggle, Ephias Doge, and Kingsley Shacklebolt all left Grimmauld Place and headed presumably to collect Harry.

"They need nine people to get Harry?" Ron asked, sounding shocked.

"Can't be too careful," said Hermione. "If Dementors are still out there..."

"Wonder what the Muggles will say..."

"I suppose we'll find out."

Hermione once again consulted her book on wizarding laws of Britain reading and re-reading the provision in the Decree for the Restrictions of Underage Sorcery that rendered Harry not-guilty. Ron stroked Pigwidgeon, who was perched on the wardrobe next to a sleeping Hedwig. At half six the door opened to reveal Harry. Hermione couldn't help herself. She was so glad to see him safe and in one piece. She flung herself at him, catching him by surprise. Pig soared above them, screeching excitedly. She called back to Ron who was trying to control Pigwidgeon, who'd woken Hedwig with his cries. Hermione barely noticed the owls. She'd wanted to fill Harry in on what she'd been reading.

"**Let him breath, Hermione**." Ron grinned and Hermione let go of Hermione still smiling at him. Hedwig hooted and Harry allowed her to nibble his ear.

"**She's been in a right state. Pecked us half to death when she brought your last letters, look at this-" **said Ron, showing Harry his injured index finger.

"**Oh, yeah. Sorry about that, but I wanted answers you know..."**

"**We wanted to give them to you, mate. Hermione was going spare, she kept saying you'd do something stupid if you were stuck all on your own without news, but Dumbledore made us-"**

"**-swear not to tell me. Yeah, Hermione's already said."**

Hermione watched her two best friends with apprehension. Harry's face had gone from excitement at seeing them to something else entirely.

"**He seemed to think it was best. Dumbledore, I mean," **she said, hoping this would appease him. It did not.

"**I think he thought you were safest with the Muggles-"** Ron started, somewhat sheepishly.

"**Yeah? Have either of you been attacked by dementors this summer?"** Harry asked, his voice sharp. Hermione glanced at Ron who was doing his best.

"**Welll no- but that's why he's had people from the Order of the Phoenix trailing you all the time-" **

"**Didn't work that well, though did it. Had to look after myself after all, didn't i?"**

"**He was so angry," **Hermione told him. **"Dumbledore. We saw him. When he found out Mundungus had left before his shift ended. He was scary."**

"**Well, I'm glad he left. If he hadn't, I wouldn't have done magic and Dumbledore would probably have left me at Privet Drive all summer."**

Ron and Hermione stared at their friend in disbelief. Didn't Harry know that Dumbledore always had Harry's best interest at heart? _H_e hadn't sent the dementors. Harry continued to question them and Ron and Hermione continued to exchange looks. This was just as she'd feared.

"**He still could've kept me informed if he'd wanted to. You're not telling me he doesn't know ways to send messages without owls." **Harry looked expectantly at both of them, who once again looked at each other. Hermione felt uncomfortable, feeling Harry would get even angrier if he felt they were conspiring against him. But that wasn't it at all. There were things about her relationship with Ron that Harry would never understand.

"**I thought that too,"** Hermione said gently, very carefully adding, **"But maybe he didn't want you to know **_**anything**_**."**

"**Maybe he thinks I can't be trusted."**

"**Don't be thick," **Ron said.

"**Or that I can't take care of myself-"**

"**Of course he doesn't think that!"**

"**So how come I have to stay at the Dursleys' while you two get to join in everything that's going on here? How come you two are allowed to know everything that's going on-"**

"**We're not! Mum won't let us near the meetings, she says we're too young-"**

But Harry cut Ron off, raising his voice.

"**SO YOU HAVEN'T BEEN IN THE MEETINGS, BIG DEAL! YOU'VE STILL BEEN HERE, HAVEN'T YOU? YOU'VE STILL BEEN TOGETHER! ME, I'VE BEEN STUCK AT THE DURSLEYS' FOR A MONTH! AND I'VE HANDLED MORE THAN YOU TWO'VE EVER MANAGED AND DUMBLEDORE KNOWS IT- WHO SAVED THE SORCERER'S STONE? WHO GOT RID OF RIDDLE? WHO SAVED BOTH YOUR SKINS FROM THE DEMENTORS?"**

Hermione couldn't believe what she was hearing. Did he really feel this way? Yes, Harry had done a lot to save them and Hogwarts over the past few years. He'd confronted Voldemort face to face more than once, but she and Ron had always been there to help him. Did he really think they were so useless? Hermione chanced a glance at Ron, who looked as hurt as she felt. Even Hedwig looked scared. Pigwidgeon clearly didn't appreciate the noise. Hermione wanted to cry.

"**WHO HAD TO GET PAST DRAGONS AND SPHINXES AND EVERY OTHER FOUL THING LAST YEAR? WHO SAW HIM COME BACK? WHO ESCAPED FROM HIM? ME! BUT WHY SHOULD I KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON? WHY SHOULD ANYONE BOTHER TO TELL ME WHAT'S BEEN HAPPENING?"**

"**Harry, we wanted to tell you, we really did-" ** began Hermione, feeling her eyes fill up. It was the truth.

"**CANT'VE WANTED TO THAT MUCH, CAN YOU OR YOU WOULD HAVE SENT ME AN OWL, BUT _DUMBLEDORE MADE YOU SWEAR_-"**

"**Well, he did-" **Ron added, defensively.

"**FOR WEEKS I'VE BEEN STUCK IN PRIVET DRIVE, NICKING PAPERS OUT OF BINS TO TRY AND FIND OUT WHAT'S BEEN GOING ON"**

"**We wanted to-" **started Hermione.

"**I SUPPOSED YOU'VE BEEN HAVING A REAL LAUGH, HAVEN'T YOU, ALL HOLED UP HERE TOGETHER-"**

"**No, honest-"** said Ron with desperation. Hermione gathered her strength and struggled to find the right words.

"**Harry, we're really sorry! You're absolutely right, Harry- I'd be furious if it was me!"**

Harry turned away and began pacing. Hermione moved closer to Ron. She longed to bury her head on his shoulder.

"**What **_**is **_**this place anyway," **spat Harry. Ron stepped up, hoping to deflect some of Harry's anger to him, it seemed. Hermione was grateful.

"**Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix,"**

"**Is anyone going to bother telling me what the Order of the Phoenix-?"**

"**It's a secret society. Dumbledore's in charge, he founded it. It's the people who fought against You-Know-Who last time." ** Hermione bravely moved forward to stand by Ron. The best way to ease Harry's anger was certainly going to be telling his as much as they knew and as soon as possible. She appeared to have succeeded in peaking his curiosity.

"**Who's in it?"**

"**Quite a few people-"**

"**We've met about twenty of them, but we think there are more."**

"_**Well," **_said Harry, his anger peaking again. He glared at them icily.

"**Er...well what?"**

"**_Voldemort! What's happening? What's he up to? Where is he? What are we doing to stop him?"_**

"**We've told you, the Order doesn't let us in on their meetings. So we don't know the details, but we've got a general idea-"**

"**Fred and George have invented Extendeble Ears, see. They're really useful."**

"**Extendeble-?"**

"**Ears, yeah. Only we've had to stop using them lately because Mum found out and went berserk. Fred and George had to hide them to stop Mum binning them. But we got a good bit of use out of them before Mum realized what was going on. We know some of the Order are following known Death Eaters, keeping tabs on them you know-"**

"**some of them are working on recruiting more people to the Order-" **

"**-and some of them are standing guard over something. They're always talking about guard duty." ** Ron told him.

"**Couldn't have been me, could it?" **Harry asked with a touch of sarcasm.

"**Oh yeah," **said Ron. Harry snorted as if to say _how thick of you, Ron,_ which made Hermione uncomfortable. Harry refused to look at them.

"**So what have you two been doing if you're not allowed in meetings. You said you'd been busy."**

"**We have," **said Hermione**. "We've been decontaminating this house, it's been empty for ages and stuff's been breeding in here. We've managed to clean out the kitchen, most of the bedrooms, and I think we're doing the drawing room tomo-AArgh!"**

The twins had appeared and once again startled Hermione. She begged them to stop, sinking onto the bed. Ron went to stand by her and gently put a hand on her shoulder. Hermione was glad the twins had arrived. They took the mickey out of Harry for shouting, which she felt he deserved a little.

"**Oh hello, Harry! I thought I heard your voice," **said Ginny, entering and attempting to sound casual. Hermione smiled to herself. She told them all that the door to the kitchen had been Imperturbed, so there'd be no listening in tonight. Hermione was able to relax a little, as the twins and Ginny seemed to have calmed Harry down. He wouldn't dare yell at all of them like he had Ron and Hermione. They told Harry about Snape being part of the order, which surprised Harry as much as it had them. Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny explained what had happened with Percy and told him that Bill and Fleur had been getting to know one another. Hermione was feeling alright again, until she had to mention the _Daily Prophet_. It seemed as though Harry had somehow managed to skip over all the nasty bits about himself. Hermione feared he'd shout again. Fred and George were fiddling with the Ears and somehow managed to get them going again before Mrs. Weasley came up to tell them it was time for dinner. On the way down Harry found Sirius, who greeted him with open arms. For the first time, Hermione saw Harry smile again. She hoped Sirius would be able to keep Harry calm. Ron and Hermione exchanged another knowing look that told her he hoped for the same.

**A/N: Bold type is JKR's dialogue**


	5. Chapter 5

"He shouldn't have said those things..." Hermione told Ron, as they ducked into Buckbeak's room for a chat. It seemed like this was becoming their private sanctuary.

"Of course Harry's been through a lot, but we've only had his best interest at heart this summer. And always tried to help him. Every year there's been something. You know, he never would have gotten to the sorcerer's stone if _you _hadn't won that chess game."

"And if _you _hadn't found out about the basilisk, Ginny would probably be dead," Ron grimaced.

"Not to mention if you hadn't helped Harry clear Hagrid..." Hermione stopped, knowing Ron was likely picturing Aragog and his little spider family.

"And if _you_ hadn't had that time-turner, to take all those mental classes, you and Harry never could have rescued old Buckbeak...or Sirius!"

"If you hadn't tipped him off about the dragon last year..."

"And if Cedric hadn't helped him with that egg..." Ron trailed off. Cedric. This was the rub. Yes, they had helped Harry through many dangerous situations in the past, but neither of them had faced Voldemort in the flesh. Neither of them had witnessed their classmate's horrifying murder. Hermione sighed.

"I suppose we just can't know how he feels," she said.

"We'd have a better idea if he told us."

"He's bound to cool down," said Hermione, though she looked doubtful, "once he knows something about what's going on."

"Which could be never, with mum around," Ron said, glumly. Fred and George called them to dinner and they came downstairs, cautiously.

But Ron was wrong. It turned out having Harry there got them a pass to find out information openly. Hermione had never been so thrilled. It was all thanks to Sirius, really. He'd insisted that Order member or no, Harry was at least allowed to ask questions, and he deserved some answers...some being the operative word. After dinner, Mrs. Weasley had told them it was time to get ready for bed, but Sirius had disagreed.

"**You know, I'm surprised at you. I thought the first thing you'd do when you got here would be to start asking questions about Voldemort,"** Sirius said, looking at Harry with a half-amused look on his face. Hermione looked at Ron with wide eyes. He too looked startled. The twins simultaneously took a sip of butterbeer. Ginny sat taller in her seat. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Mundungus Fletcher, and Tonks had flinched at the name. Lupin had put his goblet down extra carefully.

"**I did! I asked Ron and Hermione but they said we're not allowed in the Order, so-"** Harry began. Mrs. Weasley cut him off, immediately backing them up and reminding them all once again that they were too young.

"**Since when did someone have to be in the Order of the Phoenix to ask questions? Harry's been trapped in that Muggle house for a month. He's got the right to know what's been happen-" ** Sirius piped up. George, interrupted, outraged that Harry's questions were about to be answered, when theirs had been stifled. Fred replied in a deft impression of their mother, Ginny, Ron, and even Tonks suppressing laughter. Sirius reminded them that it wasn't up to him.

"**It's not down to you to decide what's good for Harry," **Mrs. Weasley said to Sirius, but here, Hermione had to disagree. Sirius was Harry's godfather, after all. Yes, Harry was as good as a son in Mrs. Weasley's eyes, but his godfather should actually have some authority in Harry's life. That was why he'd been named godfather...to look after Harry in case the unthinkable happened to his parents... and the unthinkable had happened. **"You haven't forgotten what Dumbledore said, I suppose?" ** Mrs. Weasley asked.

"**Which bit?"** asked Sirius. Hermione grew tense, glancing edgily at Ron once more.

"**The bit about not telling Harry more than he **_**needs to know**_**." **Hermione looked at Harry. She felt bad that Mrs. Weasley was talking about him as though he wasn't in the room. Ron looked embarrassed for his friend. She looked from Sirius to Mrs. Weasley and back again as they spoke, her nerves tightening. Ginny looked up from the floor with wide eyes, where she'd been playing with Crookshanks. Even he seemed to have frozen. They continued this shouting match, until Mrs. Weasley pleaded with her husband. Ron sank down in his seat, glancing at Ginny. Once more, Fred and George hid behind their goblets and even Bill looked tense. Hermione was desperate to know what was going on with Voldemort. She hoped that Mrs. Weasley would concede, even if she did agree that Sirius sometimes treated Harry as though he were James. Hermione watched Mr. Weasley out of the corner of her eyes, forgetting to breathe.

"**Dumbledore knows the position has changed, Molly. He accepts that Harry will have to be filled in to a certain extent now that he is staying at headquarters." **Mrs. Weasley did not think this entitled Harry in the least, but it was Lupin who spoke next and he clearly thought that Harry deserved to hear some of the facts. Mrs. Weasley reluctantly gave up, not before arguing further with Sirius.

"**Molly, you're not the only person at this table who cares for Harry," **Lupin finally said. Sirius standing. "**Sirius, sit **_**down**_**," **Lupin added**, **sharply. If they weren't going to learn anything new, Hermione did not want to stay here and listen to this argument. Only herself, Ron, Fred, and George knew how angry Harry was for being excluded. This certainly wouldn't help matters. Mrs. Weasley looked close to crying. Ron looked guilty even though he hadn't done anything wrong.

"**I think Harry ought to be allowed a say in this. He's old enough to decide for himself," **said Lupin. Fred and George looked personally affronted that no one had pointed out that they were of age.

"**I want to know what's been going on,"** Harry said plainly.

"**Very well. Ginny-Ron-Hermione-Fred-George- I want you out of this kitchen, now,"** bellowed Mrs. Weasley.

"**We're of age!"** the twins shouted.

"**If Harry's allowed, why can't I?" **Ron screeched.

"**Mum, I **_**want**_** to!" **Ginny begged. But Mrs. Weasley yelled "No." Mr. Weasley pointed out that Fred and George were of age and at this they beamed, glad that finally seemed to realize that. She told them they could stay but angrily snapped that Ron needed to go.

"**Harry'll tell me and Hermione everything you say anyway!" **He exclaimed defiantly. Hermione wondered if this was true. He'd been so upset with them before.

"**Won't- won't you?" **he added, echoing her uncertainty.

"**Course I will," **Harry told them. Ron and Hermione smiled broadly, feeling their friendship had been repaired, somewhat. Perhaps this was Harry's apology for being so hard on them. Either way, they were finally going to get some answers. Mrs. Weasley hollered at Ginny to go to bed. Ginny fought back as she went up the stairs, her mother yelling at her the whole way up. All the noise had woken Mrs. Black. Ron looked angry as the word 'mudblood' rang through the house. Lupin rose to shut her portrait up, and Sirius took the initiative, asking Harry what he wanted to know.

"**Where's Voldemort? What's he doing? I've been trying to watch the Muggle news and there hasn't been anything that looks like him yet, no funny deaths or anything." **Everyone shuddered at the name except for Sirius, who looked admiringly at his godson.

"**That's because there haven't been any suspicious deaths, yet. Not as far as we know, anyway...And we know quite a lot," **said Sirius.

"**More than he thinks we do anyway," **Lupin qualified. Hermione listened with rapt attention as they discovered that Voldemort had stopped killing people because Harry had ruined his comeback by surviving. Of course Harry living to pass the news along to Dumbledore had complicated things for Voldemort quite a bit. The renewal of the Order of the Phoenix, the start. She stole glances at Ron every chance she got. They were both intrigues. Voldemort was rebuilding his army and the Order was trying to put a stop to that. They explained to Harry how Fudge was paranoid about losing his job and therefore didn't trust Dumbledore. Hermione had already figured that out when Fred, George, and Ron had explained about Percy, and she discovered that Fudge's fear that Mr. Weasley was a spy was actually correct. The corruption in the Ministry was unbelievable. The denial appalled her along with the control they had over the _Daily Prophet. _ She'd worked so hard to keep Rita Skeeter at bay, and now the whole lot of them were as bad as she was. She found it surprising how low the Ministry would stoop. They were trying to discredit Dumbledore! Surely they wouldn't succeed. If Dumbledore was put in Azkaban, Voldemort would easily assume power and all their worst fears would become reality.

"**What's he after apart from followers?" **Harry asked.

"**Stuff he can only get by stealth,"** answered Sirius. Mrs. Weasley's features grew tight.** "Like a weapon. Something he didn't have last time."**

"**When he was powerful before?" **Harry pressed.

"**Yes," **said Sirius**.**

"**Like what kind of weapon? Something worse than the _Avada Kedavra-?_**

"**That's enough," **said Mrs. Weasley harshly. She stood by the door, looking grave. She'd refused to join in the conversation, but clearly now she believed they were treading dangerous waters. She promptly ordered them to bed, once again looking close to tears.

"**You've given Harry plenty of information. Any more and you might as well induct him into the Order straightaway."**

"**Why not? I'll join, I want to join, I want to fight-"**

"**No," **Lupin said. **"The Order is comprised only of overage wizards. Wizards who have left school. There are dangers involved of which you can have no idea, any of you...I think Molly's right, Sirius. We've said enough." **Sirius didn't argue this time, not with Lupin. Mrs. Weasley nodded towards Fred, George, Ron, and Hermione, who stood and left the kitchen disappointedly.

Fred and George went up to bed immediately, but Ron and Hermione waited outside the door for Harry, who wasn't long. He'd only lagged a minute behind, in case Sirius decided to take his case again. But he hadn't. Mrs. Weasley clearly did not trust them. She followed them all up the stairs, telling them she didn't want any talking. Hermione smiled sheepishly at Ron, who nodded goodnight. Mrs. Weasley warned her not to wake Ginny, but as she regretfully walked up the stairs to the next floor she heard Fred muttering about her Ginny lying awake waiting to get the news. He was right. Hermione entered the room, quietly, but Ginny sat bolt upright, throwing the blanket off of her. She didn't speak, only looked expectantly at Hermione.

"We didn't learn much that we didn't know already," said Hermione. "But...we did hear that You-Know-Who has some sort of secret weapon." Ginny's eyes widened. "That's when we were kicked out," Hermione told her. "So we don't know what the weapon is." Ginny looked glum, falling back into the bed.

"Well, at least you got to stay down there."

"Yeah," said Hermione. She put on her pajamas and went to brush her teeth, her mind full. She desperately wanted to sneak into Ron and Harry's room to discuss what they'd heard. She was sure Fred and George were in there. But she couldn't risk attempting to sneak in. Besides, she knew Ron had taken to bolting the door, due to Kreacher. Hermione expected to sleep with nightmares of Voldemort and his army, but instead she pleasantly dreamed of spending a day in Hogsmeade with Ron. It was an unexpected dream, but a welcome one.

Morning came too soon, as there was a lot of decontaminating to do. She dressed, had breakfast, and was quickly recruited to help rid the curtains of doxies. Just before lunch, Mundungus showed up hoping to stow his stolen goods away, but a disapproving Mrs. Weasley was against it. Harry had his first encounter with Kreacher, who once again received admonishments from Ron and Ginny for calling Hermione a 'Mudblood.' Sirius accused him of stealing and Hermione came to his defense, much to everyone else's amazement. The next few days brought more of same. Ron retreated when they found large spiders lurking in an drawer and Hermione followed him to the kitchen and sat with him while he had tea. He looked rather ashamed to be afraid of something as silly as spiders. Hermione smiled to herself. She didn't tease him about it. She never did. He seemed just as happy as she was to have a break and to have a couple moments alone with her. They didn't talk much, but Hermione found they didn't need to. Maybe something really could happen between them, even amidst all the cleaning. She'd become positively terrified when Ron days later, Ron became trapped in a set of ancient dress robes. She'd screamed and stood by helpless while none other than Mundungus Fletcher stepped up and saved him. They'd been kept so busy, they'd forgotten that Harry's trial was the next day until Mrs. Weasley told him she'd ironed his best clothes. Hermione's mood sank instantly. From what everyone was saying about Fudge and the Ministry, it would be a hard case to win. Despite the fact that the law was on Harry's side, the odds were not in his favor. Of course, she would never mention this to Harry. She gave him smiles and tried not to give sidelong glances at Ron that would alert Harry to their concern.

"He's got to get off," Ron said, attempting to be reassuring. Hermione nodded but didn't feel sure at all. Ginny seemed flustered and upset as well and Hermione wished she had words of wisdom to offer. Instead, as another day of intense tidying came to an end, she lie awake wondering what would become of Harry's fate.


	6. Chapter 6

Yet another day broke at Number 12 Grimmauld Place and Hermione woke filled with dread. Nightmares of dementors had kept her tossing and turning. She vaguely recalled the images of Harry being sentenced to a life in Azkaban and Ron receiving the Dementor's Kiss while she, Ginny, and the rest of the Weasleys watched in horror. She felt chilled to the bone and saddened as though she'd actually been surrounded the the soul-sucking beings. Ginny was already awake and absent, her blankets wrinkled and the pillow tossed aside. Hermione smiled as she rose, thinking how Ginny was so similar to Ron sometimes. She stretched, yawned, and made her bed even though it wasn't her home, and even though Kreacher was there. She didn't want to make a house elf do her chores, no matter how foul his personality. Hermione was convinced that it was only long exposure to the Black family that had made him that way. She came downstairs longing for tea and hoping Ron would give her a chocolate frog to take the edge off her dream. She didn't, however, wish to worry him. He'd likely be as nervous about Harry's trial as she was and she knew he'd worry about her as well if he knew she'd had nightmares. This thought brought some warmth back to Hermione. Ron always worried about Hermione and she couldn't help but feel she knew the reason why. Upon seeing him at the breakfast table with his hair mussed, wearing a ratty old maroon robe over his pajamas, and shoveling eggs and bacon into his mouth, all need for chocolate had disappeared. Just the sight of him made her insides tingle, even more than usual this morning, for some reason. Perhaps because Harry's fate hung in the balance, she knew how much she and Ron needed each other. Of course, staying in the same house didn't help keep her feelings at bay. Last summer when she'd stayed with him before the World Cup, Ron had seemed more interested in Viktor Krum than anything. Oh, how the tides had changed. Now Hermione knew that if she so much as uttered the name Viktor Krum in Ron's presence, he'd scowl for hours and eye her with suspicion. Though she rather enjoyed watching him squirm a bit, she didn't play that card very often. Ginny however, found it endlessly hilarious and had told Hermione that she'd come across the model Krum with missing arms. Ginny would occasionally say, "So Hermione, how's Viktor?" and then watch with pleasure as Ron tensed up. Today, however, was not one of those days. Ginny did not seem in the mood for jokes at all. Even Fred and George were subdued. Ron smiled at Hermione as she joined him at the table, but he didn't look very happy. Mrs. Weasley seemed very anxious indeed as she served them tea and toast and refilled Ron's plate with bacon and eggs. Ginny had barely touched her food. She glanced nervously at Hermione, looking rather pale. Hermione gave her a smile. Mr. Weasley's hand on the Weasleys' clock with the family members' names and faces was pointed at the Ministry of Magic and everyone knew he wasn't there for work and they knew he'd have to bring Harry back after the trial. Mrs. Weasley kept looking at the hand with trepidation, which caused everyone else to do the same. They were apparently exempt from cleaning Grimmauld Place today, though Mrs. Weasley kept saying how she needed to get rid of a boggart in a desk. Hermione wouldn't have minded having something to do, to take her mind of Harry. They retreated once more to Buckbeak's room, bringing a deck of cards for exploding snap.

"Wish there was a chess set her somewhere...I know you hate it, but it would keep my mind off things." Hermione nodded.

"I know what you mean," she said. "Exploding snap is fun, but it hardly occupies the mind."

"I reckon our school letters should be coming any day now," Ron said, throwing food to Buckbeak and slumping down on the bed.

"Yes. I'll be anxious to see what reading we have," Hermione said. Ron smirked at her and she threatened to throw several cards at him.

"Oh yeah, me too." Ron grinned and Hermione couldn't help but laugh.

"Surely Harry will get off!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Of course he will," echoed Ron, though he seemed unsure, himself.

"I just couldn't imagine Hogwarts without Harry," said Hermione. Ron's face dropped a little and Hermione quickly amended her statement. "Or without you," she said, gently. She knew Ron suffered from feelings of inadequacy, feelings she'd long wished for him to grow out of. It hurt her to see him dismiss himself so easily. It was moments like this when she wanted to throw herself at him and tell him how important he was, that he meant the world to her. As only children, she and Harry couldn't truly understand what it was like to have siblings who did everything first. To Hermione, first didn't necessarily mean better. Ron could hardly control the fact that he was younger than his other brothers. He loosened a bit at her addendum, sitting up a little straighter and Hermione relaxed.

"Wonder who we'll have for Defense Against the Dark Arts," said Ron, attempting to shuffle cards without magic. Hermione had to work hard not to laugh at him, but she managed, and kindly took the cards away from him and shuffled them herself. He watched her with a fixed eye and had that attentive, amazed look she'd caught him with on several occasions. She blushed and looked down at the ground. _This _was the kind of feeling that made her a bumbling mess around him sometimes. If Ginny had been there she'd have smacked Hermione for getting embarrassed so easily. Luckily, Ron didn't seem to realize he'd been caught staring.

"I don't know who it'll be," she admitted handing the deck over to Ron so he could deal.

"Well, it had better be someone good. If we've ever needed defense...I mean we'll need to really learn this year with...with You-Know-Who back." Ron spoke with such confidence and conviction, it made Hermione proud. He really didn't know how brave he was.

"I'm sure Dumbledore will see to that," she said, giving him a wide smile. She didn't want to think about You-Know-Who at the moment.

"Harry's bound to get off," Ron commented again, as he distributed the cards. Hermione nodded. Everything she'd read told her Ron was right, but she had a sinking feeling that with the Ministry involved...well, she didn't want to think about it.

Just before lunch, they played Gobstones with Fred, George, and Ginny, and then at last Harry and Mr. Weasley appeared in the kitchen.

"**I knew it! You always get away with stuff!" **Ron exclaimed, though his face didn't look as sure as his voice sounded. Hermione nodded.

"**They were bound to clear you**. **There was no case against you, none at all,**" she said. Harry looked bemused.

"**Everyone seems quite relieved, though, considering they all knew I'd get off,"** said Harry. George, Ginny, and Fred were chanting and dancing around the kitchen, shouting **"**_**He got off, He got off...**_**"** They reminded Hermione a lot of how the Irish had celebrated at the Quidditch World Cup. Then she shuddered, thinking of how the Death Eaters had shown up to cause trouble. Mr. Weasley and Harry were discussing Lucius Malfoy with Sirius. This seemed rather ominous to Hermione and she wanted to pay attention, but she could barely hear with George, Fred, and Ginny's sing-song voices in her ear. Harry had told her and Ron that Lucius Malfoy had definitely been among those Death Eaters present at Voldemort's return. She and Ron sat across from Harry at the table and they visibly relaxed. Hermione couldn't help but smile as Ron served everyone potatoes. They discussed how Dumbledore had shown up and spoken on Harry's behalf. Hermione bristled as Harry's hand flew to his forehead.

"**What's up?**" she asked.

"**Scar, but it's nothing...It happens all the time now..."** Nobody else saw this exchange, not even Ron, who was highly involved with the chicken. He said something about Dumbledore showing up to celebrate, but Mrs. Weasley informed them that he was very busy at the moment, before shouting to Fred, George, and Ginny to cease their chanting. Hermione stifled a giggle. She was glad to finally have something to laugh about. The mood in Grimmauld Place had always remained gloomy. Now, at last, she knew some things would remain as normal. She, Harry, and Ron would return to Hogwarts together.

They were set to cleaning once more, now that the anxiety over Harry's trial had melted away. Ron grumbled, saying he felt like a house elf and Hermione chastised him. Harry noted that Sirius seemed to be unhappy that Harry hadn't been expelled. Hermione agreed with Mrs. Weasley that sometimes Sirius looked at Harry as his father, as a friend, rather than as a godson. She had a suspicion that Sirius was hoping they'd both be able to spend their days at Grimmauld Place, living as outcasts together. If Harry was wrongfully accused, they'd have something more in common. A few days later, their school letters arrived. Hermione was sitting in her room reading, when the owl arrived with a notedly larger envelope than usual. As she held the envelope in hand, she thought she knew why. Something was in her letter that was not made of parchment! Ripping through wax seal, she found what she was looking for, a shiny prefect badge! It looked beautiful, with the P right over the growling Gryffindor lion. She couldn't say she was surprised to be made prefect. She admired the badge for a moment, forgetting to look at the list of books. She skimmed over the list quickly before stuffing it back in her envelope. There'd be time to concentrate on that later. Harry hadn't been expelled! Surely he would be the other prefect! She wanted to go see and congratulate him. She ran to the room he and Ron shared, a huge smile on her face, she still had her envelope in her hand. Her face felt hot.

"**Did you- Did you get-"** she began rather breathlessly, shrieking as she noticed the shining badge in Harry's hand. **"I knew it! Me too, Harry, me too!"**

"**No. It's Ron, not me."** Harry shoved the badge at Ron, looking at the floor. For a moment, she felt she hadn't heard right.

"**It-what?" **she asked, confused.

"**Ron's, prefect not me,"** Harry clarified, glancing edgily at Ron. Hermione felt her jaw drop. She stared between the two of them.

"**Ron? But...are you sure? I mean..." **she moved like she wanted to look at their letters, but Ron moved back, his face looking angry and red.

"**It's my name on the letter," **he said defiantly. Hermione wanted to kick herself. If she'd had a time-turner she would have gone back to a few moments ago and redone this entire exchange. She felt awful. Her cheeks grew hot and a familiar knotting started in her stomach.

"**I...I...well, wow! Well done, Ron! That's really-" **she struggled to find the right words, feeling embarrassed. She wanted to encourage him.

"**Unexpected," **finished George, and Hermione tensed up, trying to sound as defiant as Ron had.

"**No. No it's not. Ron's done loads of...he's really..." **she began, but was saved by Mrs. Weasley who entered excitedly. At least she would fawn over Ron and give him the appreciation he deserved for a job well done. Hermione wanted to sink down in a chair and bury her head in her hands. How could she have been so stupid! Why should she assume it was Harry? _ Because he's Harry Potter! Because he's always been Dumbledore's favorite...because he won the Triwizard Tournament at age fourteen and had to face You-Know-Who by himself...on several occasions! _ she thought. This made her feel even more guilty. This was the kind of attitude towards Harry that made Ron so jealous. And Hermione really did think Ron was every bit as capable. She always believed in him, even when he didn't believe in himself...and here she'd been just as bad as everyone else. She stood by, awkwardly as Mrs. Weasley kissed him, and the twins teased him. She wished they'd let him alone for just this once. She didn't think they truly understood how difficult it was for him being the youngest son. It wasn't something he talked about really, not even to her. Hermione was just perceptive when it came to Ron. She knew Harry was aware Ron's tendency to feel overshadowed as well. Ron eagerly discussed the prospect of getting a new broom as a gift and Hermione thought this would definitely cheer him up. But when Mrs. Weasley left the room, Fred and George set in on him again.

"**Going to put us in detention?"**hissed Fred.

"**I'd love to see him try," **George laughed. Hermione suddenly couldn't take it anymore.

"**He could if you don't watch out!" **She yelled fiercely, surprising herself. She was just trying to make up for the fact that she'd assumed Harry was prefect, but perhaps she was being too forceful.

"**Drop it, Hermione." **Ron gave her a sheepish look. She knew the twins would likely not listen and they continued to tease both of them before disapparating. Hermione glared at the ceiling, shaking her head angrily.

"**Those two! Don't pay any attention to them, Ron, they're only jealous!" ** Ron disagreed with her, but seemed rather pleased that he'd be getting a new broom, something the twins had never gotten. He left Harry and Hermione alone, as he hurriedly went to tell his mum that he wanted the new Cleansweep. Harry looked away from Hermione as something crossed her mind. Her parents would surely want to know she'd been made prefect.

"**Harry?" **

"**Well done. Brilliant. Prefect. Great." **Harry still didn't look at her as he spoke. Hermione thought he sounded quite unnatural. He didn't sound pleased or happy for her at all. She chose to ignore this and went on.

"**Thanks. Erm-Harry-could I borrow Hedwig so I can tell Mum and Dad? They'll be really pleased- I mean prefect is something they can uncerstand-"**

"**Yeah, no problem, Take her!" **he said, still trying to avoid Hermione's eyes. Could he really be so jealous of her and Ron for being made prefects over him? She glanced at him, disappointment growing in her eyes, but he went to his trunk and began looking for something. She called Hedwig from atop the wardrobe and left Harry alone without another word. She went back to her room and grabbed a quill, ink, and parchment. Hedwig cooed gently as she wrote feverishly.

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_Guess what? I've been made a Gryffindor prefect! Ron as well! I'm deeply thrilled and honored. I thought you'd like to know. I love you, miss you, and I promise I will write a longer letter shortly. _

_Love,_

_Hermione_

As she folded the parchment, something else occurred to her. She and Ron were the Gryffindor prefects. They would be expected to attend meetings and patrol the corridors..._together. _She and Ron would be spending more time alone this year than ever before. Her stomach twisted and her face grew a bit hot. Hedwig hooted loudly.

"Oh, sorry, Hedwig. Take this to my mum and dad." She tied the letter to Hedwig's leg, still rather dazedly, picturing herself and Ron walking together through the hallways. Ginny came upstairs then and noticed Hermione's vacant expression.

"Earth to Hermione," she said. Hermione jumped.

"Oh, Ginny. I didn't hear you come in."

"Congratulations on being prefect. Of course you were the obvious choice. My brother on the other hand..."

"Ginny," said Hermione slowly. "I really don't think we should give him such a hard time. Everyone expected it to be Harry, myself included..."

"Ron included...He'd as surprised as anyone!"

"Still...he can be...sensitive..."

"My brother, sensitive?" asked Ginny, feigning incredulousness. Hermione rolled her eyes. "Yeah, okay. I see what you mean. It's just Fred and George who'll tease him, though."

"I know, but...I accidentally...oh, I just think even Harry may be jealous."

"Well, that would be a first. He's Harry, he can handle it." Ginny shrugged. Hermione sighed and sat down to review her reading list. Mrs. Weasley had gone to Diagon Alley to buy all their books and supplies. When it was time for dinner, Hermione and Ginny came town to the kitchen to find Mrs. Weasley laden with books and a parcel that could only be Ron's new broom. Mrs. Weasley hollered at Ron not to open it yet, as guests were arriving for dinner. Curiously, the kitchen didn't look ready for dinner guests. Mrs. Weasley told them to go downstairs, which they did to discover a banner reading "Congratulations Ron and Hermione- New Prefects." Mrs. Weasley positively beamed at them as she showed it off to them. Hermione smiled, and Ron looked shyly at the floor. The twins were behind him, beaming for a different reason. Hermione looked at them sharply. Harry and Ginny smiled too, as they noticed the banner, and Hermione noticed Harry looked a bit more genuine this time.

"**I thought we'd have a little party, not a sit-down dinner. Your father and Bill are on their way, Ron, I've sent them both owls and they're **_**thrilled**_**." ** Several order members trampled in as well. Hermione left Ron to be doted upon by his mother while she received congratulations from Lupin and Kingsley Shacklebolt. Tonks passed around glasses, Mrs. Weasley eyeing her nervously as she did so, wand in hand. Mr. Weasley filled the glasses all with a wave of his wand, saying it was time for a toast.

"**To Ron and Hermione, the new Gryffindor prefects!" **He said, proudly. Hermione and Ron both blushed. Ginny beamed mischievously and winked at her, whispering in Hermione's ear, "Ron and Hermione- has a nice ring to it, eh?" Hermione playfully shoved Ginny, but secretly agreed with her, of course. It felt good to have everyone applauding them, even Fred and George were smiling and clapping. Ron wanted to tell everyone about his broom, so Hermione listened patiently, although normally he would have known better than do discuss brooms or Quidditch with her. He was excited and deserved to feel that way. Everyone sipped butterbeer and congratulated them and partook of the delicious food. For the rest of the night, at least, Hermione forgot that You-Know-Who was out there.


	7. Chapter 7

The remainder of the summer moved too fast for Hermione's liking. Usually she couldn't wait for the start of the school term, but things at number 12 Grimmauld Place had relaxed so much since Harry'd been cleared that she didn't want the holidays to end. Ron was in bright spirits at the prospect of getting his new Cleansweep and, Hermione thought, he seemed rather proud of being made a prefect. She caught him looking at his badge quite often, sometimes touching it with respect. She watched him with a growing tenderness, her nerves once again twisting and tightening inside her. The twins had stopped teasing him so much, mostly because Hermione gave them an icy glare whenever they did.

"What?" she asked Harry when she caught him smirking at her after telling them off one afternoon.

"I reckon you remind them of their mother when you do that," said Harry, smiling. Hermione punched him in the shoulder. "Well, it isn't right for them to give Ron so much grief! You're his best friend, you ought to be just as incensed as I am."

"Well, I'm not quite the best friend I should be," Harry looked away from Hermione, but not before she read guilt on his face. "I was actually jealous of him, Hermione. When I saw he got the badge, I thought there'd been a mistake. I guess I'd never really thought about it before, being a prefect, but then when the letters came I was surprised it wasn't me." Hermione sighed, lowering her voice to a whisper, even though Ron was still sleeping upstairs.

"Me too, Harry. Not because I think you're better than him...you certainly aren't any better in lessons and you instigate just as much trouble..."

"Thanks, Hermione."

"Oh, you know what I mean! But Dumbledore has always been close with you and you know him better than any student ever has..."

"Besides Voldemort," said Harry. Hermione flinched at the name and mentally cursed herself for doing so. How she wished she could be like Harry and say the name with confidence. "Tom Riddle knew Dumbledore very well."

"Yes, I suppose," she agreed. She wanted to go back to talking about Ron, but didn't know how to say so without seeming too eager. Perhaps Harry already knew how she felt about Ron, but she wasn't sure. Though they were best friends, she didn't feel comfortable discussing her feelings with him. That was what Ginny was for.

"I'm glad Ron's prefect," said Harry. "He deserves it." Hermione nodded.

"It will be good for him."

September first came with chaos, as everyone was a bit behind. Ginny took a tumble down the stairs, due to Fred and George's carelessness, Hedwig returned just as they were all meant to leave, and Sirius insisted he travel with them to King's Cross. Though Sirius was in dog form, Hermione didn't approve. It wasn't safe for him to be out and about. She was sure that the Death Eaters must be aware of his status as an Animagus. Still, she bit her tongue until they got on the train. Ron chastised her for being hard on him. Harry didn't take it well when she and Ron had to go to the prefect's carriage. The look on his face made her feel as though they were abandoning him, but they had no choice.

"**I don't think we'll have to stay there all journey," ** she said attempting to soothe Harry. **"Our letters said we just get instructions from the Head Boy and Girl and then patrol the corridors from time to time."**

"**Fine. Well, I might see you later, then."** Hermione couldn't help but notice the edge in Harry's voice. She thought he was being extremely unfair.

"**Yeah, definitely. It's a pain having to go down there, I'd rather-but we have to-I mean, I'm not enjoying it, I'm not Percy," ** said Ron. Hermione knew what he was doing. He was trying to make Harry feel better. Still, she was somewhat hurt. She knew he was proud to be a prefect, so she wished he'd act proud. She didn't like that he was treating it like a chore, even for Harry's benefit. Harry could handle it. Couldn't Ron just have and enjoy this one victory for once, without having to make it seem like less than what it was? Sighing, she and Ron left Harry to find the prefect's carriage.

"Wonder who the others will be," said Ron.

"I suppose we'll find out," she replied as they pushed their way past some scared looking first years. They found the prefect's carriage by the sound of a drawling voice that they knew all too well. Malfoy.

"I think there's been a mistake. _This_ is the prefect's carriage," he said, looking up from his seat, his face smug. "I know Dumbledore's gone a bit batty, but he must be daft to make Weaselby a prefect...or a Mudbl..." Ron moved to pound Draco, but Hermione grabbed a fistful of his robe. Pansy Parkinson giggled sychophantly at Draco's side. Hermione's stomach dropped. Draco Malfoy was terrible to her, but Pansy was somehow worse, because she was a girl. Hermione did her best to ignore it, but no matter how much she pretended not to let the teasing get to her, sometimes it did. She was touched as always that Ron wanted to stick up for her.

"Enough, Malfoy," said Ernie Macmillan. "Hi Ron, Hermione."

"Hi Ernie," Ron and Hermione said together. Draco and Pansy burst out laughing, whispering to each other. Ron's disgruntled expression echoed the way Hermione felt. How _could_ Dumbledore have picked those two?

"Have a seat," said Hannah Abbott. Anthony Goldstein and Padma Patil waved at them, Padma looking less than-thrilled with Ron and it took a moment for Hermione to register why. The last time she'd spoken to Ron had likely been at the Yule Ball. Well, even then they'd hardly spoken. He'd been so angry about Viktor Krum...Hermione shook these thoughts from her mind and gave them a smile. Ron waved back at Padma, cracking her bit. She gave him a weak grin. Malfoy looked as though he was about to say something nasty, but then the Head Boy and Girl entered the carriage. They weren't students Hermione knew by name, though she remembered seeing them in the Great Hall at meals. The Head Girl was a Ravenclaw, The Head Boy a Hufflepuff. At least neither was a Slytherin, she thought.

The meeting went smoothly, with the Head Boy and Girl handing out duties and telling them to patrol the cars a bit throughout the journey. During their welcome speeches, Pansy and Draco sat in perfect attention, but Hermione could see the glint in their eyes as it was made clear how they could hand out punishments. Hermione and Ron exchanged glances. They knew that Malfoy would hand out detentions to everyone he could, just to exert his power. Ron said as much as they returned to Harry's compartment. Instead of feeling better about being a prefect, Hermione felt worse after spending an hour with Malfoy. For the first time, Hermione noticed Luna Lovegood, a Ravenclaw girl she didn't know. She had made a comment about Ron taking Padma to the Yule Ball.

"**We're supposed to patrol the corridors every so often. And we can give out punishments if people are misbehaving. I can't wait to get Crabbe and Goyle for something..."** Ron was telling them.

"**You're not supposed to abuse your position, Ron!" **she admonished him, but secretly she was amused.

"**Yeah, right, because Malfoy won't abuse it at all."**

"**So you're going to descend to his level?"**

"**No, I'm just going to make sure I get his mates before he gets mine."**

"**For heaven's sake, Ron-"** Hermione could barely maintain her sharp tone. She knew he had a point and she was just as disgusted as he was that Malfoy ha been given any power at all.

"**I'll make Goyle do lines, it'll kill him, he hates writing," **said Ron, "_**I...must...not...look...like...a...baboon's...backside..."**_ He did such a deft impression of Malfoy's cronie that Hermione couldn't contain herself. She burst out laughing like everyone else. Luna Lovegood laughed as though she'd never laughed at anything before. Hermione gave her a sharp eye, which went unnoticed. She barely noticed Harry picking up a magazine from the floor, she was glancing between Luna who was still laughing and Ron who was blushing!

"**Anything good in there?"** Ron asked Harry, and Hermione noticed he had been reading _The Quibbler._

"**Of course not, **_**The Quibbler's **_**rubbish, everyone knows that,"** said Hermione. She certainly hoped Harry wasn't taking anything in there seriously.

"**Excuse me. My father's the editor," **said Luna, her voice strong and angry, no longer airy.

"**I- oh, Well...it's got some interesting...I mean, it's quite..." **Hermione felt embarrassed, but still, what she said had been true. _The Quibbler_ was rubbish.

"**I'll have it back then, thank you." ** Luna snatched the magazine from Harry. Ron gave Hermione a scathing look, but she shrugged, her eyes growing large to say "I didn't know." Ginny looked like she wanted to laugh, but she covered her mouth with her long red hair. Neville glanced around the compartment avoiding everyone's eyes. Luna disappeared behind the magazine and an uncomfortable silence ensued. Just then, Malfoy opened the door, threatening detention. Harry called him a git, which made everyone laugh.

"**Tell me, how does it feel being second-best to Weasley, Potter?"**

"**Shut up, Malfoy!"** said Hermione. Ron's scowl made her feel awful. How dare Malfoy be so rude!

"**I seem to have touched a nerve. Well, just watch yourself Potter, because I'll be **_**dogging**_** your footsteps in case you step out of line."**

"**Get out,"** shouted Hermione, fuming. Malfoy left, laughing, glaring at Harry. _Dogging_ Harry's steps. Malfoy knew about Sirius! She thought it best not to mention that to Harry at the moment. Instead she fell in beside Ron once more. The rest of the journey was marked by tension and silence. They munched Chocolate Frogs as they watched the rain outside the windows. Finally it was time for Ron and Hermione to change into their school things. They were meant to oversee the departure.

"I can't believe Malfoy's a prefect," Ron lamented.

"He's awful," Hermione agreed. "Don't let him get to you, Ron..."

"I don't! I never do," he said.

"Of course not," she said. "But sometimes he gets to me," she admitted.

"Well, I won't let him call you a...you know...ever again."

"I know," she said. They walked together pointing first years in the right direction, and making sure nobody hurt each other in the stampede to get off the train. They heard Malfoy in the distance threatening people.

"Git," muttered Ron. When things seemed out of control, they returned to find Harry staring up at the coaches that would take them to the castle.

"I'm going to say something to him,"

"Hermione!"

"He can't get away with that kind of behavior." Hermione left Ron to go shout at Draco, Pansy and Crabbe and Goyle who were intimidating a group of younger students.

"Leave them alone, Malfoy, or I'll report you."

"OOOh, the Mudblood will report you, Draco," Pansy crooned. The boys laughed. Hermione stood her ground, though she was used to having Ron around to leap to her defense.

"You know you can't abuse your power, Malfoy, or you'll be stripped of your badge." That seemed to shut him up, but he still wore a despicable grin. They disappeared into the crowd, ignoring Hermione and she found Harry and Ron.

"**Where's Crookshanks?"**

"**Ginny's got him. there she is..." **Hermione moved towards Ginny who struggled with the cat. She grabbed him from Ginny and moved towards an empty carriage. She heard Ron calling something about Pig, but she was in no mood to hang about. She and Ginny climbed into a carriage together and looked around for Ron and Harry, who were hanging back with Luna for some reason.

"He really is a sweet cat," said Ginny, but Hermione thought her friend was being sarcastic. Hermione knew Ginny loved playing with Crookshanks, but he _could_ be rather difficult.

"What's taking them so long?" asked Hermione. "I'm anxious to get to the castle."

"Me too," said Ginny.

"What do you know about Luna Lovegood?" asked Hermione, watching Luna, Ron, and Harry move towards them.

"Not much," said Ginny. "Only that she's bonkers. But she's alright."

"She sure thinks Ron is funny," whispered Hermione.

"Jealous, are you?" Ginny smirked.

"No," said Hermione, but Ginny looked as though she knew better.

"Don't be ridiculous, Hermione. You're a prefect for Merlin's sake!" Hermione hit Ginny on on the shoulder as the rest joined them in the carriage. Ron squeezed in beside Hermione, with Pig's cage on his lap. Ginny stifled a giggle. Hermione thought this was likely going to be a very long year.


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione entered her dorm room feeling awful, fatigued, and angry, and lessons hadn't even started yet. Hagrid's absence, the Sorting Hat's warning song, Umbridge! It was all too much to take in. Nearly Headless Nick had said the Sorting Hat only gave warning when the school was in real danger. Of course, with Voldemort back, everyone was in danger, but Hogwarts always felt safe. Now, even the sight of her four-poster bed, with the comforter tucked just underneath her pillow, her trunk secure at the foot of it, with the hangings open and welcoming, she just didn't know what to feel.

"Are you alright?" Lavender Brown asked, startling Hermione. She'd placed a hand tentatively on her shoulder. "You've been standing there not moving for ten minutes."

"Oh, yes, thank you. I just..." Just what? How should she answer that.

"Well, congratulations. On being prefect. Me and Parvati just knew it would be you anyway."

"Ron was a surprise, though," said Parvati. She sorting through some of her belongings.

"Not really," Hermione said. "He's done a lot more than he gets credit for."

Parvati and Lavender shared a look Hermione couldn't read and in typical fashion they giggled.

"We thought it would be Harry." Hermione had grown quite tired of hearing this sentiment. Gryffindors had been saying as much to her all evening. She didn't dare tell them that she'd been guilty of that assumption as well.

"What do you suppose the Sorting Hat meant with that...creative song?" Parvati asked.

"It's obvious," Hermione snapped. "It says the houses should all be friends."

"Not likely," said Lavender. Hermione had to agree. Thinking of how awful Draco and Pansy had been today, she just couldn't see the Slytherins making nice. Harry had said as much at dinner, but still, with the changing climate, she was sure the Sorting Hat was right. This was not the time for animosity.

"You'd think losing...losing someone like Cedric..." Parvati began, "you'd think that would bring us together." Hermione nodded.

"It's because _He's_ back. You'd think the return of the You-Know-Who would..."

"Surely you don't believe that?" Lavender shrieked. "You're always the bright one."

"Of course I do!" said Hermione.

"Why? How do you know?" asked Parvati honestly.

"Because Harry saw it happen. He was there. He saw him return and he saw him murder Cedric."

"He told you all this?" Lavender's expression was skeptical.

"Yes, he told me."

"And because Harry told her, she just _has_ to believe it," Lavender said, looking at Parvati. Parvati looked like she didn't quite know what to think.

"What does that mean?" Hermione asked. She was suddenly aware that her breathing had become heavy.

"It means, that to you _Harry _can do no wrong! You'd believe Harry if he said he was a descendant of Merlin himself."

"Harry happens to be one of my best friends and he happens to be extremely honest!"

"See what I mean?" Lavender asked Parvati, rolling her eyes. "She's always coming to his defense. Maybe we were wrong about who she has a..." Hermione was shaking. She hated being talked about like she wasn't in the room.

"Just keep your fat mouth shut about things you don't understand!" she fumed. That did indeed shut her up. Her heart pounded in her chest. Cedric had been lost because of Voldemort, there was no doubt in her mind. She believed Harry. She couldn't believe the level of denial. And now someone from the Ministry, someone who'd sat at Harry's trial no less, denying, was here to teach. It made Hermione feel sick. _'Progress for progress's sake must be discouraged,' _Umbridge had said. What a load of...well, Hermione was tempted to use a word Ron wouldn't have hesitated with. The girls did not speak to one another for the rest of the night. Parvati and Lavender didn't even gossip. Hermione pulled out _Hogwarts, A History_, more for comfort than anything else. She fell asleep shortly, simply too exhausted to concentrate.

Hermione woke without feeling refreshed. Lavender scowled as they dressed, and Parvati tried to ignore the tension. Sighing, Hermione grabbed her bag and marched with her head in the air to the common room, trying to act unaffected by her roommate's behavior. Halfway across the room, she spotted Ron and Harry. Harry looked positively miserable.

**"What's the matter?" **She asked. **"You look absolutely-Oh, for heaven's sake." **Posted on the common room notice board was a rather large, unmissable sign advertising compensation for those willing to test Fred and George's joke products.

Though she loved the twins like brothers, the testing of of unapproved magical items on underage students was simply unacceptable.

**"They are the limit," ** she said pulling the sign down and crumpling it in her fist.

"**We'll have to talk to them, Ron." **She chucked the crumpled advertisement in the bin, her bad mood increasing. All this before breakfast.

"**Why?" ** He asked, sounding scared and genuinely confused.

"**Because we're prefects! It's up to us to stop this kind of thing." ** Surely he hadn't forgotten his duties already. Being prefect was more than having a shiny badge, a title, and proud parents. As they walked down to breakfast, she thought of how embarrassing it was for him to show authority to the twins when they'd likely tear him up for it. Thinking of how they'd mocked him and compared him to Percy burned her up. Still, it was no excuse. Dumbledore had chosen him as prefect, so he'd have to learn to act like one. It wasn't her fault that the two biggest troublemakers at Hogwarts happened to be his kin. _Everyone who breaks the rules needs_ _to be punished accordingly, including friends and family_, she thought. She'd have to give Ron some guidance, but she believed in him and was determined that he prove himself. She also felt determined to find out what Harry was so hacked off about. He hadn't said a word, not so much as a 'hi.'

**"Anyway, what's up Harry? You look really angry about something." **She decided the direct route was best.

** "Seamus reckons Harry's lying about You-Know-Who,"** Ron answered for him. Hermione sighed. Of course Lavender wouldn't be the only one in their House who was skeptical, but she had imagined Gryffindors would be more supportive of Harry.

**"Yes, Lavender thinks so too,"** she said, more to Ron than to Harry.

**"Been having a nice little chat with her about whether or not I'm a lying, attention-seeking prat, have you?"** asked Harry in a tone Hermione barely recognized. It sounded odd in Harry's voice. Rather than letting it get to her, she took a deep breath and talked to him calmly, almost as though he were a child.

**"No. I told her to keep her big fat mouth shut about you, actually. And it would be quite nice if you stopped jumping down Ron's and my throats, Harry, because if you haven't noticed, we're on your side." **She let this sit for a moment. Harry looked a bit stunned, then he hung his head and mumbled an apology.

** "Sorry," **he said, but almost too quietly to hear.

** "That's quite all right," ** said Hermione. Though, it would only truly be alright if he took heed of what she said and cut her and Ron some slack. **"Don't you remember what Dumbledore said at the end-of-term feast last year?"** Obviously they didn't. Harry and Ron's faces were so blank you could write an essay on them. She went on, **"About You-Know-Who. He said, **_**'His gift for spreading discord and emnity is very great. We can fight it only by showing an equally strong bond of friendship and trust-'"**_

_** "**_**How do you remember stuff like that?"** Ron cut her off, staring at her with, was it admiration?

**"I listen, Ron," **said in a harsh tone, though secretly she was a bit amused. The look on his face was touching.

**"So do I, but I still couldn't tell you exactly what-"**

** "The point is that this sort of thing is exactly what Dumbledore's talking about. You-Know-Who's only been back two months, and we've started fighting amongst ourselves. And the Sorting Hat's warning was the same-stand together, be united-"**

** "And Harry said it last night. If that means we're supposed to get matey with the Slytherins, fat chance."**

** "Well, I think it's a pity we're not trying for a bit of inter-House unity," **she spat. She ignored Harry's dig at a group of young Ravenclaws who seemed to regard Harry as a frightening, dangerous force. She simply rolled her eyes without the boys seeing and they made their way to the Gryffindor table. They noticed Professor Grubbly-Plank was still at the staff table, rather than Hagrid and Harry lamented that they didn't know how long she'd be taking over for Hagrid. Then Hermione thought of something. Perhaps, Dumbledore had a reason for trying to make light of Hagrid's absence. She said as much to Ron and Harry before Angelina Johnson came over to talk about Quidditch. Hermione was thinking of possible reasons for Hagrid not being at Hogwarts, but couldn't think of any. She tried to listen to Harry and Angelina over her thoughts, even though Quidditch wasn't her thing.

**"I'd forgotten Wood had left. I suppose that will make quite a difference to the team?"** She didn't know if that would make a difference or not, really, but she wanted to contribute something.

**"I s'pose. He was a good Keeper..."**

** "Still, it won't hurt to have some new blood, will it?" ** asked Ron. He had a bit of a dreamy look in his eye. Hermione thought she'd encourage him to go to try-outs. They were Friday, she'd heard. He'd need some convincing, she thought. He'd always been envious of Harry playing for the House team, though he'd never admit it, outright. Still, she could tell. Ron loved Quidditch! And he'd watched his brothers and Harry play for years. _It's his turn to get in there,_ Hermione thought as the owls swooped in with the morning mail. Harry looked upset when Hermione took her _Daily Prophet_ from the beak of a barn owl,but before he could attack her, she told him the truth. She thought they ought to know what the enemy had to say. This reminded her to write to Viktor and find out what the Bulgarians knew of Voldemort's return, if anything. He'd told her that Karkaroff wasn't the only one who'd been a Death Eater. And Viktor was serious about weeding out anyone who followed Voldemort, or Gridelwald, who had been a more prominent threat in his part of the world. Hermione thought if he weren't so good at Quidditch, he would have made a fine Auror. Ron griped about their heavy lesson load, as Hermione perused the paper. Fred and George appeared for the sole purpose of teasing Ron about something. She thought this a perfect opportunity to bring up their error in posting their advertisement for testers in the Gryffindor Common Room.

**"Speaking of Skiving Snackboxes. You can't advertise for testers on the Gryffindor notice board."**

** "Says me," **she said with confidence. **"And Ron,**" she added, looking to him.

**"Leave me out of it,"** he said, looking at the twins, who laughed as Hermione gave them a fierce glare. She was furious with them and Ron. Just because it was Fred and George's last year, that didn't mean they could get away with everything, nor could they get off scott free simply because Ron and Hermione were the prefects.

**"You'll be singing a different tune soon enough, Hermione. You're starting your fifth year, you'll be begging for a Snackbox before long." **

** "And why would starting fifth year mean I want a Skiving Snackbox?"** she asked, holding her head high.

** "Fifth year's O.W.L. year."**

** "So?"**

** "So, you've got your exams coming up, haven't you. They'll be keeping your noses so hard to that grindstone they'll be rubbed raw." ** Clearly, they didn't know her as well as she thought. Hermione kept herself on a strict study schedule already and she rather enjoyed it. True, there was a lot riding on exams, but Hermione rather liked being tested. The twins reminisced about how bad their own O.W.L year had been. Then they admitted they hadn't wanted to come back for N.E. . They said they wanted to used their seventh year to research what type of joke products students might requite. They spoke as if they already had a good set-up for a joke shop.

**"What did that mean? 'Ask us no questions...' Does that mean they already got some gold to start a joke shop?" ** She asked when they left.

**"You know, I've been wondering about that. They bought me a new set of dress robes this summer, and I couldn't understand where they got the Galleons," ** Ron said. Harry jumped in to bring the subject back to exams, which led to the topic of careers.

**"D'you know what you want to do after Hogwarts?"** Harry asked them. "**Not really," **said Ron,** "except...well.."**

** "What?" **asked Harry.

** "Well, it would be cool to be an Auror," **Ron said, looking embarrassed.

** "Yeah, it would," **Harry agreed."

** "But they're, like, the elite," ** added Ron. **"You've got to be really good. What about you, Hermione?"**

** "I don't know. I think I'd like to do something worthwhile," **she said. The only thing she could really think of at the moment was the work she'd done last year with S.P.E.W. Elfish welfare was something she was very passionate about.

** "An Auror's worthwhile!"** exclaimed Harry.

** "Yes, it is, but it's not the only worthwhile thing. I mean, if I could take S.P.E.W. further..." **Harry and Ron made no comment. History of Magic was as dull as usual, but nearly twice as long. Though this was hardly one of her favorite subjects, Hermione still wanted to respect Professor Binns, and so she acted rapt and took detailed notes, which of course Ron and Harry would want to copy. She almost didn't feel like lending them her notes this time. If they wanted to play games instead, perhaps they deserved to fail.

On the way to potions, Cho Chang approached to say hello to Harry. Hermione smirked, as she knew Harry fancied her. Hermione assumed Ron knew as well, but if he did, he didn't show it. He practically attacked her for wearing a Tornadoes badge. What was with boys and Quidditch? Hermione yelled at Ron for treating Cho so poorly all the way to the dungeons. He simply didn't understand what he had done wrong. She was fuming all class, and the difficulty of concocting a Draught of Peace did nothing to ease her anxiety. Of course matters were made worse when Snape chose Harry to pick on, as usual. Hermione tried to make him feel better at lunch.

**"That was really unfair. You're potion wasn't nearly as bad as Goyle's. when he put it in his flagon, the whole thing shattered and set his robes on fire."**

** "Yeah, well, since when has Snape ever been fair to me?"** Harry asked.

** "I did think he might be a bit better this year. I mean...you know...Now he's in the Order and everything." **Hermione had lowered her voice and spoke cautiously.

** "Poisonous toadstools don't change their spots," ** Ron said matter-of-factly. **"Anyway, I've always thought Dumbledore was cracked trusting Snape. Where's the evidence he really stopped working for You-Know-Who?"**

** "I think Dumbledore's probably got plenty of evidence, even if he doesn't share it with you, Ron," **said Hermione, losing it. She wasn't really mad at him, but more so disappointed that Snape wasn't being more fair to Harry. If even the teachers weren't trying to make the Houses get along, what kind of example did that set for the students. No wonder, the Slytherins were so unnecessarily cruel.

** "Oh, shut up, the pair of you," ** shrieked Harry, causing Ron and Hermione to jump. **"Can't you give it a rest? You're always having a go at each other, it's driving me mad." **He gathered his things and left without another word. They weren't _that_ bad, were they? Surely not. Perhaps she and Ron did argue a bit, but she never thought anyone else paid much attention to it.

"What's he on about?" Ron asked. "We're just talking!"

"I know," Hermione sighed. "But...suppose he has a point? We were talking rather loudly...and, not exactly agreeing."

"So. Why do we have to agree on everything?" asked Ron.

"Well, maybe I have been snappy with you, today," she said, looking down.

"We don't _always_ argue, do we?" Ron asked. He softened a bit, and Hermione noticed his ears turning pink.

"Not _too_ much," she said. She wanted to reach out and squeeze his hand but she refrained.

"I'm sorry," said Ron. "You did have a point about how I spoke to Cho." His eyes didn't leave the floor.

"I'm sorry too," said Hermione. "I didn't mean to yell at you, I'm just...worried."

"I know. I can't believe so many people think Harry's lying!"

"He'd do well to remember that _we _believe him," Hermione said. "I know he's just as worried, probably more so, but he can hardly accuse us of being a bit testy with each other, when he jumps down our throats once an hour. We can't help it if Snape and Seamus treat him badly."

"Yeah," said Ron. "You're right."

"So tell him in Divination that we're tired of him treating us like enemies, when we're on his side!"

"Yeah, okay."

Hermione felt better than she had all day as she left for Arithmancy. Little did she know, that this improved mood would only last until she had class with Delores Umbridge.


	9. Chapter 9

Hermione entered the Defense classroom still reeling from her intense Arithmancy class. It had been nearly twice as hard as the previous year and made her head hurt, in a good way. She was one of the first students to arrive to Defense Against the Dark Arts, only Seamus and Dean huddled in the corner. Seamus eyed her guiltily, but Hermione waved and smiled at them. She was determined not to let her frustration with Seamus, or Lavender, for that matter, get to her. She went straight to a table, taking her book out. Professor Umbridge sat at the front of the room, eyes downcast, seemingly ignoring the students as they flowed in. Being in this room reminded Hermione of their last teacher in the subject, the imposter, Barty Crouch, Jr. who'd posed as Alastor Moody. Crouch was a horrible man who'd made it possible for Voldemort to return, who'd aided in kidnapping and nearly killing Harry. He'd conjured the Dark Mark at the Quidditch world cup only to blame it on an innocent house-elf. It made Hermione sick. The classroom should be sacred, a place for learning, not a place where the likes of Crouch and Quirrell should have ever been allowed to set foot. She thought of what Ron had said about Snape and Dumbledore at lunch. Hermione trusted Dumbledore and so she trusted Snape. Yet, hadn't Quirrell and Crouch slipped through the cracks? Even Gilderoy Lockhart, though handsome, had been a fraud. Perhaps Ron was right and Dumbledore was too trusting. She didn't want to ponder that right now. Looking around the room, she also thought of Lupin, the only teacher of quality they'd had in this subject. And he'd left because he was so self-conscious about being a werewolf. He'd been sure parents would be in an outrage to find such a frightening creature teaching. Hermione knew he was probably right. That was why she wanted to work further with S.P.E.W. Injustice against misunderstood beings angered her so and there was no difference between the mistreatment of Lupin and that of house-elves in her mind. It was all connected to her and it needed to stop.

Ron and Harry entered looking as confused as they usually did after Divination. She supposed this year would be no different. Hermione smirked, their faces reaffirming her decision to drop the subject years ago. When all the students had taken her seats, Umbridge stood, raising her face with a smile. Hermione was sure it was a fake smile. She didn't know what was lurking behind it.

**"Well, good afternoon!" **Umbridge spoke with a sickeningly sweet tone, and as though they were all kindergarten students.

** "Good afternoon," **muttered several people, including Ron, who's eyes were occupied with a snag in his robe.

** "Tut, Tut. _That _won't do, now, will it? I should like you, please, to reply 'Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge.' One more time, please. Good afternoon, class!" **

** "Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge," **said the class in unison.

** "There, now. That wasn't too difficult, was it? Wands away and quills out, please." **Many people groaned. Professor Umbridge tapped the blackboard with her wand and the words 'Defense Against the Dark Arts, A Return to Basic Principles' appeared. Hermione shifted in her seat exchanging a look with Ron that was unseen by Harry. She had a bad feeling about this. Umbridge remarked that their previous instruction in Defense had been lacking, which was true, except for Lupin.

**"You will be pleased to know, however, that these problems are now to be rectified. We will be following a carefully structured, theory-centered, Ministry-approved course of defensive magic this year. Copy down the following, please."**

At the words 'Ministry-approved,' Harry, Ron and Hermione looked to one another, eyes wide with concern. Up on the board, Umbridge had posted the course aims. Hermione bristled. Nowhere did it say anything about using magic. The aims were 'Understanding the principles underlying defensive magic, Learning to recognize situations in which defensive magic can legally be used, and placing the use of defensive magic in a context for practical use. Students pulled out their quills in obedience, copying down the aims. Ron and Harry were among these, Hermione, however, was not. She felt her body tense, her stomach clench, her jaw set. She was vaguely aware that the class had been asked to take out their books. Hermione's was already on the desk, but she did not touch it.

**"I should like you to turn to page five and read chapter one, 'Basics for Beginners.' There will be no need to talk." **This offended Hermione on several levels. This book, _Defensive Magical Theory,_ by Wilbert Slinkhard, was a book meant for First Years. A Chapter like 'Basics for Beginners' was a joke for O.W.L. students. Secondly, they were fully capable of reading the chapters on their own. It was ridiculous to spend classroom time reading, when they should be discussing or practicing. She should be using the textbook as a jumping off place. She should be using her own skills to teach them what they couldn't learn on their own. Hermione did not read her book. She saw Ron out of the corner of her eye absently staring at the page. She knew he wasn't reading. It was all information they knew already. Hermione raised her hand, patiently. She wasn't going to let this lie. She was going to put Umbridge on the spot. Harry looked at her incredulously and she shook her head. She wasn't putting her hand down or opening her book until Professor Umbridge acknowledged her, even if it took all class, though Umbridge seemed determined to ignore her. Hermione was aware that many students were staring at her.

**"Did you want to ask something about the chapter dear?" **asked Professor Umbridge.

**"Not about the chapter, no,"** she said.

** "Well, we're reading just now. If you have other queries we can deal with them at the end of class,"** said Umbridge in her breathy voice. It was clear she wanted this interaction to end as soon as possible. She turned away from Hermione and moved back towards her seat at the front of the classroom.

** "I've got a query about your course aims." **Hermione's words stopped Umbridge in her tracks. Some of the sweetness left her voice to be replaced with impatience.

** "And your name is-?"**

** "Hermione Granger."**

** "Well, Miss Granger, I think the course aims are perfectly clear if you read them through carefully." **It was clear to Hermione that it was difficult for Umbridge to keep her voice even and pleasant. It sounded forced.

** "Well, I don't. There's nothing written up there about **_**using **_**defensive spells." **Ron gaped at Hermione with his mouth hanging open. Harry stared at her as well.

**"**_**Using **_**defensive spells?" **Umbridge asked with a hint of a laugh in her voice, as though Hermione's observation was the most absurd thing she'd ever heard. Hermione pictured the look on Snape's face if he found out he was supposed to teach potions without the students actually attempt to make them; she imagined how Professor McGonagall would react if she discovered she had to teach Transfiguration without having the students practice. Umbridge continued,**"Why, I can't imagine any situation arising in my classroom that would require you to use a defensive spell, Miss Granger. You surely aren't expecting to be attacked during class?"**

** "We're not going to use magic?"** Ron asked in a loud voice.

**"Students will raise their hands when they wish to speak in my class Mr.-?"** Umbridge spoke, no longer hiding her disdain.

** "Weasley."** Ron answered, with his hand in the air. Umbridge fixed the smile back on her face. She turned her back on Ron. Harry and Hermione both raised their hands.

**"Yes, Miss Granger? You wanted to ask something else?"**

** "Yes. Surely the point of Defense Against the Dark Arts is to practice defensive spells?"**

** "Are you a Ministry-trained educational expert, Miss Granger?" **The sugary sweetness in Umbridge's voice disgusted Hermione.

** "No, but-"**

** "Well, then, I'm afraid you're not qualified to decide what the 'whole point' of any class is. Wizards much older and cleverer than you have devised our new program of study. You will be learning about defensive spells in a secure, risk-free way-"**

** "What use is that? If we're going to be attacked it won't be in a-" **Harry spoke.

** "**_**Hand,**_** Mr. Potter!" **Umbridge fumed, and though Harry did raise his hand, she ignored him. Now, there were many hands in the air, including Dean's. Hermione watched, reeling. Her face was on fire. Dean echoed Harry's sentiment that an actual attack wouldn't be free of risk. She then went on to continue criticize their previous instructors, and at the mention of Lupin, Dean became furious.

**"You have been frightened into believing that you are likely to meet Dark attacks every other day-"**

** "No we haven't. We just-"**

** "_Your hand is not up, Miss Granger!"_**

_** "**_**It is my understanding that my predecessor not only performed illegal curses in front of you, but he actually performed them **_**on**_** you-"** said Umbridge. _What? _thought Hermione. Surely the Ministry wouldn't be so corrupt as to not share the fact that her predecessor had been a Death Eater on Polyjuice Potion. Umbridge had decided to disregard this fact.

** "Well, he turned out to be a maniac, didn't he?" **offered Dean**."Mind you, we still learned loads-"**

** "**_**Your hand is not up, Mr. Thomas!"**_Hermione could hardly take it anymore. When Parvati pointed out that there was a practical portion of their O.W.L. Umbridge stated that as long as they studied the theory, they should do just fine. It was all Hermione could do not to scream.

**"And what good's theory going to be in the real world?"** asked Harry

**"This is school, Mr. Potter, not the real world," **answered Umbridge.

** "So, we're not supposed to be prepared for what's waiting out there?"**

** "There is nothing waiting out there, Mr. Potter."**

** "Oh yeah?" **Harry clenched his fists. On either side of him, Hermione and Ron watched him cautiously, their eyes going between Umbridge and Harry like a tennis match.

** "Who do you imagine wants to attack children like yourselves?" **

** "Hmm, let's think...maybe **_**Lord Voldemort**_**?"** Gasps, screams, and stunned silence filled the air.

** "Ten points from Gryffindor, Mr. Potter," **Umbridge said. **"Now, let me make a few things quite plain. You have been told that a certain Dark wizard has returned from the dead-"**

** "He wasn't dead, but yeah, he's returned!" **said Harry.

** "Mr.-Potter-you-have-already-lost-your-House-ten-points-do-not-make-matters-worse-for-yourself." **Umbridge punctuated each word. Her voice grated on Hermione. ** "As I was saying, you have been informed that a certain Dark wizard is at large once again. **_**This is a lie!**_**"**

** "it is NOT a lie! I saw him, I fought him!"**

** "Detention, Mr. Potter! Tomorrow evening. Five-o'clock. My office. I repeat, **_**this is a lie..." **_Hermione stared at Harry as Umbridge continued. Detention? That was completely unfair! Harry had only been speaking the truth, and Umbridge was in denial. Still, Harry needed to be careful. He'd already almost been expelled once before the start of term, there was no need to go there again on the first day of lessons. Umbridge had told them to return to the chapter. Hermione could see Harry's wheels turning.

**"Harry, no," **she warned, but it was too late.

**"So, according to you, Cedric Diggory dropped dead of his own accord, did he?"**Everyone besides Hermione and Ron gasped.

**"Cedric Diggory's death was a tragic accident." **

** "it was murder. Voldemort killed him and you know it."**

** "Come here, Mr. Potter, dear." **Umbridge took all the edge out of her voice. She spoke to him like a child once more. Hermione watched as Harry approached the teacher's desk, angrily. She could tell he was shaking. Her own breath rattled heavily in her chest. Ron looked down at the ground, his face flushed. Umbridge handed Harry a piece of parchment, a detention slip, no doubt and instructed him to take it to Professor McGonagall, which he did without a word. Ron and Hermione watched him go, as did the rest of the class.

"Eyes back to your books, class," said Umbridge sweetly, as though nothing had happened. The rest of the period passed in painful silence. At Ron's urging, Hermione had opened her book and at least pretended to read. Everyone was restless, but Umbridge made no further attempts to scold them. When the bell rang everyone leaped from their seats quickly and ran from the room as though it held the plague.

"So, your suspicions about Umbridge were true," said Ron as they made their way through the hall.

"I can't believe the nerve of that woman!" said Hermione with gritted teeth.

"Now, now, Granger, a prefect shouldn't talk that way about a teacher." Draco Malfoy's drawling voice washed over her, but it didn't stop her.

"Mind your own business, Malfoy," muttered Ron, who did stop.

"I heard Potter already lost Gryffindor ten points. Why make it worse, Weasley?"

"Ignore him," Hermione whispered. She didn't have the patience for Malfoy at the moment. Ron obeyed and the two of them pushed past.

"Aw, look at that," crooned malfoy. "Isn't that sweet. She tells him what to do and he listens, just like I'm sure his mum does with his pathetic excuse of a father." Ron spun around so fast he nearly knocked Hermione down in the process, but she grabbed hold of his arm tightly and repeated, "ignore him, ignore him." But Hermione didn't ignore him.

"You know, Malfoy, we could easily take points off you right now for unnecessary bullying. Ron and I've done nothing to warrant it. And disapproving of a teacher's method is hardly punishable. If it were, you'd have been in detention nightly for insulting Hagrid." Hermione held her nose in the air even as Draco laughed, Crabbe and Goyle joining in. It was Ron who grabbed hold of her now to pull her along. Spinning on her heel, she and Ron turned towards Gryffindor Tower. It was a few moments before they realized he was still holding onto her wrist. He let go as they neared the stairs, his ears reddening. Neither of them mentioned it and they descended the stairs in silence. After they put their school things away in their rooms, there was still no sign of Harry. They plopped down in their favorite armchairs to wait for him so they could go down to dinner together. Hermione had no desire to discuss Umbridge or the Ministry, or Voldemort at all. So instead, she took this moment alone with Ron to encourage him to attend Quidditch tryouts.

"Are you thinking of thinking of trying out for Keeper?" she asked, attempting to sound casual.

"Me? Are you mental? Naaah."

"Ron, why not? You love Quidditch. You've always wanted to play-"

"Fred and George say I'm rubbish," Ron said, averting his eyes.

"Fred and George don't know anything!" said Hermione. "You really ought to believe in yourself more, Ron. Who cares what the twins say. Angelina's captain, isn't she? It's up to her. You know Harry would love to have you on the team."

"He probably thinks I'm rubbish too."

"What? No...I'm sure he doesn't," she said, though she was far from sure. Harry really knew better than to discuss Quidditch with Hermione. She paused, thinking before going on. "Well, I know he's your best mate, but again...who cares? He's not deciding. You might surprise yourself, Ronald. But you won't know if you don't try." Ron pondered her words for a moment. Hermione gazed at him hopefully as she imagined he was running through all the negative things that could come from him trying out. Ultimately, she knew that if he did make the team, he'd get a boost of much-needed confidence. _And_, he'd get to play Quidditch. He'd be in the spotlight for once, alongside Harry instead of overshadowed. He'd get the recognition he longed for. It would put him on the map.

"Yeah, alright. I suppose you're right. It would be cool to be on the team..."

"That's the spirit," said Hermione. They looked up as Harry came through the portrait hole. He looked livid. He merely nodded to them and headed up the boys' staircase. They shrugged and decided to see if he came down. He wouldn't miss dinner just because of what happened, would he? No, it turned out he wouldn't. He met them a few minutes later and they walked down to the Great Hall in silence. Walking in silence was becoming a regular thing at Hogwarts for Hermione and her friends.


	10. Chapter 10

If Hermione could have handed out detentions to people for whispering behind Harry's back, she would have. It seemed everyone at dinner had something to say on the subject. Ron and Hermione had sat on either side of Harry, more to keep him in his seat, than anything. Hermione would much rather have sat next to Ron, and not just so they could easily share looks. He'd seemed so much more confident after she'd suggested he try out for Quidditch, that he positively glowed, at least as much as he could considering the awful first day they'd had. But he seemed to regard her encouragement highly even though she knew next to nothing about Quidditch. He didn't dare mention his ambitions of trying out for Keeper to Harry under the current conditions, though she could tell he was eager to do so. Instead, they sat at the Gryffindor table with solid scowls on their faces, eating in silence until desert.

**"What I don't get," **started Harry, **"is why they all believed the story when Dumbledore told it two months ago."** His teeth were bared and his pie remained untouched. Ron leaned forward and shot Hermione a look. She took a deep breath as she thought of how to put it delicately for Harry. She wasn't sure there was a delicate way, so she opted for blunt, instead.

**"The thing is, Harry, I'm not sure they did." ** Ron shook his head, echoing Hermione's statement. Harry looked as though he might punch the table, so Hermione said, **"Oh, let's get out of here." **She ignored the eyes that followed them out of the room.

**"What d'you mean you're not sure they believed Dumbledore?" **asked Harry, rounding on Hermione.

** "Look, you don't understand what it was like after it happened," **she said, looking to Ron, who moved a bit closer to her. She continued, slowly, trying to paint the picture for Harry, to really make him understand. **"You arrived back in the middle of the lawn clutching Cedric's dead body..." **Again, she looked to Ron for guidance. and he nodded. **"None of us saw what happened in the maze...We just had Dumbledore's word for it that You-Know-Who had come back and killed Cedric and fought you."**

** "Which is the truth!" **yelled Harry."

** "I know it is, Harry, so will you **_**please **_**stop biting my head off?" **Hermione said, raising her voice. Ron had reached out and grabbed her elbow, sending shocks through her. She sighed once more and went on. ** "It's just that before the truth could sink in, everyone went home for the summer, where they spent two months reading about how you're a nutcase and Dumbledore's going senile!" **

Hermione shouted the password at the Fat Lady, desperate to get inside the common room before Harry exploded at them again. He had a weird look in his eye, like something else was bothering him. But as they entered into the common room, he didn't say anything more. He looked like he was concentrating. Crookshanks greeted them and Hermione pulled him up into her lap as they sat by the fire. Once more, silence filled the air. Hermione mindlessly stroked Crookshanks and he purred with content, but the comfort of petting her cat did nothing to soothe her. She was outraged, outraged for Ron that his brothers made him feel rubbish at Quidditch, outraged that so many refused to believe Harry and Dumbledore, outraged that she'd let Draco get to her, and outraged that that awful woman would be "teaching" them Defense, their lack of practical use in the subject coming at the worst possible time.

_**"How**_**can Dumbledore have let this happen?" **she asked suddenly. **"How can he let that terrible woman teach us? And in our O.W.L. year too!" **

** "Well, we've never had great Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers, have we? You know what it's like, Hagrid told us, nobody wants the job, it's jinxed."**

** "Yes, but to employ someone who's actually refusing to let us do magic. _What's_ Dumbledore playing at?"**

** "And she's trying to get people to spy for her. Remember when she said she wanted us to come and tell her if we hear anyone saying You-Know-Who's back?" **Ron said.

** "Of course she's here to spy on us all, that's obvious, why else would Fudge have wanted her to come?" **Hermione retorted, looking at Ron as though he were an idiot. Hadn't she made as much clear to them last night?

** "Don't start arguing again. Can't we just...Let's just do that homework, get it out of the way." **Harry jumped in and Hermione mouthed a 'sorry' to Ron, who shook his head and rolled his eyes, which she took to mean 'it's no big deal.' They retrieved their school things and returned to their chairs, when Hermione noticed the Weasley twins and Lee Jordan were surrounded by first years. Hermione squinted and it seemed they had all taken something from Fred's bag and were now chewing. Could this day possibly get any worse? She stood up.

**"No, I'm sorry, they've gone too far. Come on, Ron."**

** "I-what?" **asked Ron, looking worried. **"No-come on, Hermione, we can't tell them off for giving out sweets."**

** "You know perfectly well that those are bits of Nosebleed Nougat or-or Puking Pastilles-or-" **Hermione could not remember the names of the other products Fred and George had created.

** "Fainting Fancies?" **asked Harry, clearly hoping to add humor to the situation, but Hermione saw none. She watched as the first years changed into various states of unconsciousness. Hermione marched across the common room towards the twins, Lee, and many slumped over bodies.

**"That's enough!"**

** "Yeah, you're right. This dosage looks like enough, doesn't it." **George said, making a note on his clipboard.

** "I told you this morning, you can't test your rubbish on students!" **Hermione screamed.

** "We're paying them!" **said Fred, affronted.

**"I don't care, it could be dangerous!"**

** "Rubbish," **said Fred.

** "Calm down, Hermione, they're fine!," **said Lee. His face told her that her outrage made him uncomfortable.

**"Yeah, look, they're coming round now."** George nodded to the first years who were starting to stir. George comforted a small girl who looked rather confused, making sure she was alright.

**"Excellent." **Fred began to jot the notes down on his clipboard before Hermione took it away from him, grabbing the bag of "sweets" as well.

**"It is NOT excellent."** sputtered Hermione.

**"Course it is, they're alive aren't they?" **Fred pointed out.

** "You can't do this, what if you made one of them really ill?" **

"**We're not going to make them ill, we've already tested them all on ourselves, this is just to see if everyone reacts the same..." **said Fred.

"**If you don't stop doing it, I'm going to-"**

"**Put us in detention?" **challenged Fred.

"**Make us write lines?" **asked George.

Hermione balled up her fists. Her blood ran hot. These were Ron's brothers. She'd spent time at their home. They were meant to be her friends, not her adversaries. And here they were acting as stubborn as Malfoy. How dare they make things so difficult for her. Who's side were they on, anyway? _Their own,_ she told herself. These were the brothers who taunted Ron every chance they got. Of course they loved him, of course they liked her fine, but they were not about to change their colors. They simply didn't take anything seriously. Hermione hesitated, not sure what punishment to give them. Detention and lines were nothing new to Fred and George and would hardly get the message across. Then Hermione thought of the perfect solution. She gathered herself, placed her hands on her hops and held her head high.

"**No," **she began.** "But I will write to your mother." **

"**You wouldn't," **gasped Fred.

"**Oh, yes I would. I can't stop you eating the stupid things yourselves, but you're not giving them to first years." **Her threat had the desired effect and shut them up. Hermione knew they'd been testing products all summer and had no wish to make their aspirations of opening a joke shop known to their mother.

Fred and George paid the first years and sent the on their way, Lee checking to make sure everyone was in good spirits. Some of the students seemed groggy and still a little confused. Hermione chucked the bag of Fainting Fancies into the bin, shoving it way down. She knew they could just pull it out of the garbage again, but she wasn't sure where else to put them or how else to punctuate her point.

"**Thank you for your support, Ron," **she growled, plopping back in her chair and pulling parchment out. She bore into him with her eyes, which he avoided.

"**You handled it fine by yourself," **he said, trying to sound as though he'd done her a favor by hanging back. _The yellow coward, _thought Hermione. Still, somehow, the way he slumped in his chair with guilt oddly endeared him to her, which frustrated her even more. Of course, she would have been more impressed had he marched right up with her and told the twins himself how they needed to stop. **"Oh, it's no good, I can't concentrate now. I'm going to bed," **she said.

She moved to go up the stairs, then stopped suddenly. This was a chance as good as any to try out her experiment with the house-elves. She'd been looking forward to this all summer. She pulled out a few tiny woolen hats that admittedly and set them near the fireplace, putting some crumpled parchment around them so they weren't too obvious.

**"What in the name of Merlin are you doing?"** said Ron, sounding worried. His mouth was agape.

**"They're hats for house-elves." **she said, as though it should be obvious. **"I did them over the summer. I'm a really slow knitter without magic, but now I'm back at school I should be able to make lots more."**

** "You're leaving hats out for the house-elves? And you're covering them up with rubbish first?" **Ron asked. Hermione knew where this was going.

** "Yes," **she said.

** "That's not on, you're trying to trick them into picking up the hats. You're setting them free when they might not want to be free." **

** "Of course they want to be free!" **she shouted. Ron moved to get out of his chair.** "Don't you dare touch those hats, Ron!" **Hermione held her head high. Admittedly Ron had a point. She was tricking them, but it was for their own good! Once they were free, they wouldn't mind. Unable to deal with Ron anymore, Hermione bolted upstairs. Thankfully Lavender and Parvati weren't there. She didn't feel like seeing anyone at the moment. She wasn't sleepy at all. On the contrary, she was rather wound up, but mentally she was exhausted. She still had her homework to do, but didn't know for the life of her how she could possibly concentrate. She took her work to her desk by the window and hoped that being alone would help her get everything done. The rain beat against the windows and actually soothed her, allowing some of Hermione's anger and anxiety to melt away. As she explored the properties of moonstone, she found the inner satisfaction she was used to getting from learning. She fell asleep at her desk and only woke up when Parvati kindly tapped her shoulder a little past midnight.

"Oh, thank you," she said, yawning and making her way to put on her pajamas.

"I don't agree with Lavender, by the way...about Harry," she whispered. "Padma and I think he's telling the truth. She and Luna Lovegood have discussed it and well...Luna's father...he's been adamant about publishing the truth in the _Quibbler, _though it's not the most reliable publication..." Hermione nodded.

"At least someone is trying, isn't afraid to face the facts," she said.

"I don't like to think about it," said Parvati. "About You-Know-Who being back."

"Nor do I. But I'm afraid it wouldn't do well to forget it," she said, darkly.

In the morning, Ron insulted Hermione's hats which put her in a foul mood once more, and she'd been so excited to wake up and find them gone. She did her best to ignore Ron all day, as he'd referred to the hats as "wooly bladders," and she refused to help him and Harry with their homework. It was one of those time when she had to wonder why she loved Ron, anyway. _Love? _she thought. _Really, is that what this is? _ Yes. She knew in her heart, the answer was 'yes.' Her feelings for Ron were decidedly more than a crush and it didn't seem adequate to merely say she 'liked him.' Perhaps it had started that way, innocently enough, but something had changed. She wasn't sure when, or how, but she knew it had. She already loved his as a friend. If that was where her feelings began, surely there was no going back. Though love seemed to Hermione like something too intense for a teenager to feel, she felt sure. _But why him? _she pondered. He was endlessly frustrating, though she supposed she wouldn't be so frustrated with him if she didn't have these pent up feelings. She didn't bark at Harry for every little thing. _Why Ron? Because he's brave, funny and fiercely loyal. Despite the fact that he can be crass and blunt, he's kind, warm. Actually, he's warmth personified, isn't that what you thought when you visited him at the Burrow last summer? He comforts me, stands up for me. He loves his family and he's passionate about things. He's sweet and oddly charming. We know each other so well and he can calm me like no other. His smile is so adorable and his eyes...Oh, Merlin,_ she thought. She could easily spend all day thinking about Ron's eyes if she wanted to, but there were more pressing matters to take care of. She dreaded the time alone they'd have to spend patrolling the hallways.

Hermione scolded herself. She shouldn't be worrying so much about Ron. She needed to make more hats on top of all her other work, since clearly they'd worked so well. Better than she'd imagined, actually. She simply couldn't wait to see the house-elves enjoying their new-found freedom. That would teach Ron to tease her. She tried to ignore him in Care of Magical Creatures, but she heard Malfoy making fun of her somewhere in the back and saw Ron stiffen up beside her with a murderous look on his face. She felt somewhat mollified to know, that even when she was mad at him, he still wanted to come to her defense. This softened her a bit and she forgot to act angry with him for the rest of the day.

When it came time for them to patrol in the evening, Ron arrived late, which annoyed her until she noticed his red face and heavy breathing.

"What's with you?" she asked. "You look like you've been through the ringer." The bottom of his robe looked muddy, as did his trainers.

"No, I uh...just...um..."

"Suit yourself, if you don't want to confide in me..."

"It's not that, Hermione. But you'd just laugh."

"Try me."

"Well, I was practicing...Keeping...for tryouts. I bewitched some Quaffles to come at me and, well, I tried defending against them. I couldn't go on the actual pitch, so I just went down by the lake."

"That's wonderful, Ron."

"Yeah?"

"Of course it is. Practice makes perfect," said Hermione.

"Well, I'm far from perfect, but I have tried to get some practice in. Don't tell Harry," said Ron.

"Of course not. It will be just between us. Though, I do think Harry'd be really proud of you."

"What do you suppose Umbridge is having Harry do?" asked Ron gravely.

"I don't know. I can't believe Professor McGonagall didn't get him out of it. This detention's completely uncalled for. I suppose we'll just have to wait and see."

"Yeah," said Ron.

"Well, you can't walk around with wet shoes, Ron. Here," said Hermione. She pulled out her wand and did a drying spell.

"Where'd you learn that? I don't remember learning that," said Ron, looking impressed. Hermione giggled.

"I read ahead in Charms a little bit. I thought it might come in handy, all the rain we've been having," she said.

"You amaze me," said Ron. Smiling, they walked together in silence through the corridors they were meant to check. Hermione was starting to think she'd forgive Ron for anything, simply because he was Ron.


	11. Chapter 11

"I'm sorry, Ron!" said Hermione, her face pink. She glanced around the corner to make sure no one was approaching. Ron had greeted her for their patrol with an anger that had caught her off guard.

"_Sorry? _You nearly blew my cover! '_why didn't you do any of your homework last night, where were you, anyway?" _ Ron imitated Hermione by raising his voice several octaves. "You know perfectly well I was practicing Quidditch, Hermione..."

"I said, I'm sorry. I have a lot on my mind. I don't know why you don't just tell Harry you want to be Keeper!" Hermione threw her hands up in exasperation.

"I told you, he'd laugh at me," said Ron, his voice losing some of its edge.

"Ron...he wouldn't. He's your best friend. He knows you'll be brilliant. If I have to repeat that a thousand times to get it through your thick head, I will."

This seemed to mollify Ron and they walked in silence for a time.

"I don't know why _you _believe in me," he said quietly, looking at the ground.

"Why wouldn't I?" she asked. Ron shrugged. "You just don't give yourself enough credit, Ron."

"Well, I'm glad you believe in me, even if I don't deserve it." Hermione stopped suddenly and grabbed Ron's arm.

"You _do _deserve it and I _do_ believe in you, Ron...not just about Quidditch, either. You've got to stop beating yourself up about everything." Her touch seemed to snap him out of it, at least for the moment.

"Yeah, alright."

Satisfied, Hermione began walking again, but Ron did not.

"How come you don't think I can be an Auror?"

"Ron, I never said..."

"Not directly, no...but you made it clear they only take the best..."

"Well, I didn't mean that you weren't..."

"That's what it sounded like. You don't think I'm qualified."

Hermione sighed. She'd been afraid of this, ever since she'd opened her fat mouth. She walked back towards Ron with a contrite look on her face.

"I suppose I got carried away. I only meant that school has never been...particularly..."

"My strong point, yeah..."

"But I was wrong to say that, Ron. If that's what you really want to be, then I think it's wonderful! Maybe you and Harry aren't always...the best students, but if you work hard this year...I think you can do anything you put your mind to. I just got nervous thinking about O.W.L.S..."

"_You_, nervous? What have _you_ got to be nervous about?"

"I'm not just naturally smart, you know...I work hard...why do you think I study all the time? I'm not like Ginny...she never studies, and look at her, she gets good marks."

Ron looked at Hermione as though she were mental.

"Of course you're naturally smart! And you actually have a real interest in reading all those books a hundred times, when I can barely get through them once." Hermione laughed. No more needed to be said on the matter. They finished their prefect duties for the night in high spirits, and when Hermione brought down more hats to knit, Ron didn't say a word against it.

On Friday, Hermione felt as nervous as Ron looked. He'd finally told Harry about his intentions to try out for the Quidditch team, and as Hermione had predicted, Harry had thought it was a great idea. Ron seemed more than frantic and was disappointed that she and Harry wouldn't be at the tryouts to cheer him on. Hermione wished she she could go down to the pitch to watch too, but she'd stayed up so late the previous night knitting hats, that she hadn't gotten nearly enough of her schoolwork done. She hated being so behind, but once again, the hats had been a huge success. She felt so proud! The day seemed to drag on, but nothing noteworthy happened, at least. Finally, despite the dreary start to the year, things were starting to feel somewhat normal. At least being behind on assignments allowed Hermione to focus on something, though at tea she found she simply couldn't. Ron looked so miserable and he was even paler than usual.

"You'll be fine, Ron. More than fine!"

"I wish I felt that way. I wish you and Harry could come watch. Or maybe I don't. Maybe I don't want you to see me be rubbish."

"You won't be rubbish. You've practiced every night, haven't you? I bet that's more than the others have done."

"I'd better get going," he said. She wished she could hug him and take away his nerves.

"Good luck," she said, smiling. "You can tell me all about it when you get back."

"Yeah."

Hermione studied alone in the common room, with Harry in detention and Ron at tryouts. She found she couldn't keep her mind from wondering at all. At half past six, Ron came in looking dejected. _Oh no,_ Hermione thought. What was she going to say to him. She stood from her chair, bracing herself, as Ron approached her, looking sullen. Suddenly his face broke, and a smile adorned his face.

"I did it! I'm Keeper," he said, pumping his arm in the air. Hermione's hand went straight to her heart. She could have punched him for tricking her, but she was so pleased, she simply couldn't.

"Ron, that's...that's wonderful...I knew you could..." And before she could finish, he had her in a hug.

"Thanks to you. I never would have tried out if you hadn't encouraged me..." he whispered. His mouth close to her hear, his arms around her, the way he smelled after working on the pitch, all this made Hermione feel weak. She swallowed hard.

"What are friends for," she asked. Fred and George came through the portrait hole after Ron holding butterbeers, the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team close behind, all smiles.

"Another Weasley on the team!" Angelina Johnson said handing Ron a butterbeer and clapping him on the back.

"We didn't think he could do it," said Fred.

"Of course he could!" said Hermione. George raised his eyebrows at her knowingly, but she ignored this.

"Well, he certainly impressed."

"This calls for a party," said Katie Bell. Hermione took a butterbeer and raised it to a beaming Ron. He pulled her into the crowd as he recounted his glorious saves for a captivated audience. Hermione smiled as he repeated his tale as new Gryffindors came in through the portrait hole or down from the dorms. She couldn't have been prouder. Finally, Ron Weasly, the Gryffindor prefect, Ron the new Gryffindor Keeper may start to get the respect he deserved. She hoped he'd also get the confidence that went with it. In spite of the excitement of Ron's newfound glory, Hermione yawned. Now that she wasn't holding in the tension and worry over his tryout, she felt the need to collapse. Her late night with the hats had finally caught up with her, and the butterbeer was making her sleepy. She waited for a moment when Ron was occupied, then moved stealthily to sit down by the fire. In no time, it seemed, sleep took her. The next thing she knew, a loud bang nudged her awake. She looked up to see Harry sitting next to her.

**"Oh, Harry, it's you...Good about Ron, isn't it? I'm just so tired. I was up until one o'clock making more hats. They're disappearing like mad." **Hermione shifted groggily in her seat as Harry glanced around distractedly. Harry leaned in and recounted what had happened at detention. He explained how when Umbridge had touched him, he'd felt a pain in his scar. Hermione knew exactly what he was getting at and said as much.

"**You're worried that You-Know-Who's controlling her like he controlled Quirrell?"**

"**Well, it's a possibility, isn't it?" **asked Harry.

"**I supposed so," **said Hermione, but it didn't seem likely to her. The circumstances were quite different than they had been with Quirrell. **"But I don't think he can be **_**possessing**_** her the way he possessed Quirrell, I mean, he's properly alive again now, isn't he, he's got his own body, he wouldn't need to share someone else's. He could have her under the Imperious Curse, I suppose..."** Hermione thought about it for a moment, piecing together what she knew about the Imperious Curse. It seemed to Hermione that if Voldemort had Imperioused someone with access to Harry just to put him in detention...well, that didn't feel like Voldemort. **"But last year your scar hurt when nobody was touching you, and didn't Dumbledore say it had to do with what You-Know-Who was feeling at the time? I mean, maybe this hasn't got anything to do with Umbridge at all, maybe it's just a coincidence it happened while you were with her?"**

"**She's evil, Twisted," **said Harry. Hermione wanted to sigh, but she managed to hold it in.

"**She's horrible, yes, but..." **she began, but then trailed off not wanting to anger him. Hermione disliked Umbridge as much as anyone, but to compare her to You-Know-Who? Anyway, she could think of only one possible solution. **"Harry, I think you ought to tell Dumbledore your scar hurt."**

"**I'm not bothering him with this,"** said Harry stubbornly.** "Like you just said, it's not a big deal. It's been hurting on and off all summer- it was just a bit worse tonight, that's all-"**

"**Harry, I'm sure Dumbledore would _want_ to be bothered by this-"**

"**Yeah, that's the only bit of me Dumbledore cares about, isn't it, my scar?"**

Hermione flinched. Where had that come from?

"**Don't say that, it's not true!" **she exclaimed.

"**I think I"ll write to Sirius about it, see what he thinks-"**

"**Harry, you can't put something like that in a letter!" **Hermione gasped. How could Harry be so daft! **"Don't you remember, Moody told us to be careful what we put in writing! We just can't guarantee owls aren't being intercepted anymore!"**

"**All right, all right, I won't tell him, then!"** Harry rose from his seat.** "I'm going to bed. Tell Ron for me, will you?"** Relief washed over Hermione. If Harry wasn't sticking around for the remainder of the party, she could go to bed too. Not that she wouldn't have loved to remain at Ron's side as he told them all again how he'd kicked the Quaffle nearly across to the other goal.

"**Oh no. If you're going then it means I can go without being rude too. I'm absolutely exhausted and I want to make some more hats tomorrow." **Then Hermione thought of Harry'd like to do something from the Muggle world, like help her knit. It would certainly allow her to make more in less time**, and **perhaps it would take his mind off of Umbridge and You-Know-Who. **"Listen, you can help me if you like, it's quite fun, I'm getting better, I can do patters and bobbles and all sorts of things now."** Harry looked simply startled.

"**Er...no, I don't think I will, thanks. Er-not tomorrow. I've got loads of homework to do." **His abruptness hurt, but she supposed he'd been through a lot, with detention. He probably really was behind in his homework. Perhaps next week he'd be able to help. She watched, slightly crestfallen as Ron approached with two more butterbeers.

"There you are! Ginny's pleased I made the team." Hermione stretched and smiled, trying to appear as though she hadn't been napping at Ron's celebration. He reached a butterbeer towards her.

"Ron, It's getting a bit late..." she wasn't actually sure of the time, but it felt late. "I'm tired and I've got a lot of work..."

"Oh, yeah, well, I was hoping..." Ron looked through her to the wall as he spoke, doing a poor job of hiding his disappointment. She gave in.

"Oh, I'll have one more butterbeer," she said, standing to take one from him. A smile crossed his lips. "But then I simply must get to bed," she warned, pointing a finger.

"Okay, okay. Just one more. Thanks, Hermione," he said as they rejoined the crowd.

"You're welcome, Ronald."


	12. Chapter 12

Hermione woke on Saturday morning feeling more grateful for a weekend than she ever remembered. She'd slept later than usual too. Even Parvati and Lavender were absent and they were notorious late sleepers. She let herself enjoy the peace of just lying in her bed with nothing besides the sound of birds twittering outside. She was almost nervous to go down to the common room. How many of elf hats would be gone? How many elves would now be free because of her. Guilt crept over her, slightly. There was some truth to what Ron had said about tricking them. But it was for their own good! She was overcome with pride for Ron as she washed her face and dressed. He was the new Keeper! At least Umbridge couldn't take that away. If that foul woman had ruined their first week, Hermione was determined to leave it there. Aside from making the hats, Hermione would throw herself into research, much like she had during third year when Buckbeak had been on trial. It would be tough, seeing as it was O.W.L year and they already had loads of work to do, but they'd be desperately behind in Defense if she didn't take some initiative.

"Ready for breakfast?" Ginny poked her head into Hermione's room.

"Oh, yes."

"Well, I'm going down. I'm meeting Michael Corner. But Ron's in the common room in a right state. He asked me to check on you. Says he's starving."

"There's a shocker."

"Anyway, I'll see you later."

"Bye Ginny."

Hermione smiled as she came down to the common room to find Ron pacing.

"There you are! Had a bit of a lie in, did you?"

"Yes, I suppose," said hermione. She wasn't looking at Ron. Her eyes were darting all around to see how many hats she could spot. "They're gone!"

"What?" Ron asked.

"My hats."

"You're...you mean..."

"All of them! I can't believe it."

"Neither can I," said Ron. Before she knew what she was doing, Hermione tackled Ron and hugged him tightly.

"Oh, this is brilliant! I can't wait to see how they're reacting to their freedom." Ron looked like he wanted to say something more about the hats, but he didn't.

"Harry disappeared early this morning. I suppose he's already at breakfast." Hermione's stomach grumbled too and they made their way to the Great Hall. She beamed as they walked down the hallway together. Ron was talking about Quidditch and how sad he was that he'd have to catch up on homework over the weekend, but Hermione could barely register his words. The hats were gone! Several house-elves were free because of her. Oh, she was certainly going to make more. She could hardly wait. Ron and Hermione took a seat at the Gryffindor table across from one another and immediately began eating. Ron smiled at her occasionally over his pumpkin juice and she tried to control the heat in her face.

**"Good Morning,"** said Harry as he sat down to join them. He wore a goofy grin that Hermione thought he only reserved for Cho Chang, but she didn't ask.

**"What are you looking so pleased about?" **Ron asked. The morning owls screeched overhead, distracting her, but again Ron was talking about Quidditch, wanting to go down to the pitch early or something. As pleased as Hermione was that Ron had made the team and that he'd gotten to spend extra time training, he'd also complained about being behind at work and with Harry's detention. Well, it was just too early in the year for them to fall behind, especially with what was sure to be their lackluster defense class.

**"Look, I don't think you should. You're both really behind in your homework as it -" **a gray screech owl nearly landed in the sugar, almost causing her to screech herself. The owl had startled her, much to the enjoyment of Ron who smirked at her. She paid the owl a Knut for her _Daily Prophet _and pushed her plate out of the way to make room.

**"Anything interesting," **asked Ron trying to sound casual. He'd loaded the remains of Hermione's eggs onto his own plate. The front page held nothing vital, just celebrity gossip. Something about the Weird Sisters bass player getting married. _Typical of the ministry,_ she thought. Clever of them to put drivel on the front to distract the masses. Voldemort was returned and they were selling newspapers with pointless garbage, as though everything was safe and cozy, business as usual. This was precisely why they needed to read the _Prophet._ If they did dare mention anything about Voldemort, and that wasn't likely, it would be buried in advertisements. That way people wouldn't lose their heads, and they couldn't be accused of not mentioning it in the future. Hermione pulled apart the paper, doing a quick scan. Something caught her eye. Sirius's name in bold.

"**Wait a moment**,**"** She read on. It said Sirius was known to be hiding in London. **"Oh no...Sirius!" **She gasped.

**"What's happened?"** Harry's hand reached across the table so quickly that he knocked the fork out of Ron's hand. He tore the paper Hermione was holding down the middle so that now he had a part of the article. The each read, Harry growing angrier with each word.

_**"The MInistry of Magic has received a tip-off from a reliable source that Sirius Black, notorious mass murder...blah blah blah...is currently hiding in London!" **_

** "Lucius Malfoy, I'll bet anything. He did recognize Sirius on the platform..."**

** "What? You didn't say.."**

** "Shh"** said Hermione and Harry together as they continued reading. Hermione laid her half of the paper down in defeat. Whether it was Lucius Malfoy or not, it didn't matter. What mattered was that Sirius wasn't safe. The Ministry still thought he was responsible for the death of thirteen people. Hermione took refuge in her pumpkin juice, hoping Harry wouldn't grow angrier, but instead he motioned for her and Ron to look at something else in the paper. _"__**Trespass At Ministry", **_the headline read. They leaned in to read, Hermione reading quicker than Ron that Sturgis Podmore had been accused of trying to break in a top-security entrance and had been sentence to Azkaban for six months.

**"But he's that bloke who looks like his head's been thatched, isn't he? He's one of the Ord-" **Ron began. Hermione's eyes darted around them, as she shushed him. As they discussed the article, Hermione realized how truly thick the boys could be sometimes. Of course he wasn't being sentence to prison for _just_ trying to get through a door as Harry suggested. It had to be something more than that, only, of course they weren't saying. The paranoid Ministry was up to something. And Ron talked so loudly it was a wonder that Umbridge couldn't hear him from the staff table, though what he said had a ring of truth to it.

**"The Ministry suspects he's one of Dumbledore's lot so-I dunno- they **_**lured**_** him to the MInistry, and he wasn't trying to get through a door at all! Maybe they've just made something up to get him there." **Hermione verified that this could very well be and Harry looked just as shocked as Ron did. Maybe Ron really was changing, listening to her more.

**"Right, well, I think we should tackle that essay for Sprout on Self-Fertilizing Shrubs first, and if we're lucky we'll be able to start McGonagall's Inanimatus Conjurus before lunch... What?" ** Harry stared at her mystified, while Ron looked enamored with the ground, his face brightening.

**"**Quidditch, Hermione," said Ron in a bold voice that didn't match the look on his face. "If I don't start early I'll be rubbish all year."

"Well, if you don't start studying now, you'll fail your O.W.L.S!" she snapped.

"No we won't," Ron said, though he didn't look so sure. Harry was looking at the clear blue sky out the windows with longing.

"Honestly, you're already so far behind. Don't think you'll be copying off me. You'll have to learn to think for yourselves eventually. I'm going to get my work done and then I'm going to make more hats."

"If you have time to knit more of those...hats...then Harry and I have time for Quidditch. You don't know how bad I am, Hermione."

"You made the team, for goodness sakes and the first match is ages away..."

"O.W.L.'s or ages away..." Hermione got the vague sense that it might seem like they were flirting, though they were arguing. Harry's silence struck her as somewhat awkward for once. Neither Harry nor Ron seemed to notice this though. As exasperated with her friends as she was that they wouldn't be joining her in their mountain of homework, she did want Ron to do well in Quidditch. She knew it meant a lot to him and that he'd worked hard to even make the team. Sighing, she took her paper and scolded the one last time, saying they'd regret saving everything for tomorrow.

The blue sky did appeal to Hermione as well, and after she'd finished a first draft of her Herbology essay, she decided to knit outside in the courtyard. She glanced towards the Quidditch pitch from time to time, shaking her head. She thought she could hear faint hollers. People eyed her warily as she sat knitting, but she ignored them. Just so she didn't seem hypocritical, she took out her Transfiguration notes to begin her outline for McGonagall. At lunch, she admonished Harry and Ron for Quidditch, just for the sake of consistency, and then she decided to take her work to the Common Room. When the boys came in from practice, they looked absolutely drained.

**"How was practice?"** she asked, attempting to sound bored.

**"It was-"**

** "Completely lousy,"** said Ron as he sat beside her.

**"Well, it was your first one. It's bound to take time to-"**

** "Who said it was me who made it lousy?"** asked Ron defensively. At once she realized her mistake, but it was too late now. The damage had been done.

**"No one. I thought-"**

** "You thought I was bound to be rubbish?**

** "No, of course I didn't! Look, you said it was lousy so I just-"**

** "I'm going to get started on some Homework,"** said Ron a little too loudly as he stalked upstairs to get his books. Hermione looked at Harry pleadingly.

**"**_**Was **_**he lousy?" **she asked, lowering her voice to a whisper despite the fact that Ron was likely in his room by now.

**"No." ** Harry's voice was almost defiant. Hermione could see right though him. Defeated, Harry amended his tone. **"Well, I suppose he could've played better, but it was only the first training session, like you said."** Hermione just nodded. She buried herself in her Transfiguration assignment, trying not to let Ron's bad mood affect her focus. After she was pleased with what she'd gotten done she left the boys to their work and went to talk to Ginny, who was petting a purring Crookshanks. She took out her knitting needles.

"I heard Ron was awful at Quidditch practice," said Ginny.

"No he wasn't," said Hermione.

"I know he was," said Ginny. "But I also know he'll get better. Honestly, he gets so worked up over it and then the chokes. What are you making?

"Hats. For house elves," she said, as thought it should be obvious.

"Seriously?" asked Ginny.

"Yes, seriously. I already made an experimental batch and it disappeared completely."

"So, you're saying that somewhere on Hogwarts grounds are a bunch of free elves."

"Exactly."

"Well, what do they do?"

"What do you mean, what do they do?"

"When they're free. Do they just...stay here? Do they go somewhere?"

"How should I know?" asked Hermione, taken aback.

"Well," said Ginny laughing, "it just seems to me, if you're so concerned with their freedom, you'd like to know what they're doing."

"Of course, I'd like to know."

"Maybe they'll all come to thank you and tell you how they're getting on," said Ginny. Hermione couldn't tell if she was being sarcastic or not. Ginny could be as irritating as Ron sometimes, but still it didn't quite get under her skin.

"Would you like to help me?" she asked.

"No thanks. I should bet getting on to bed. It's getting late. Goodnight Crookshanks." Ginny administered a final pat to the ginger cat's head, waved to Hermione and went up the girls stairs. She supposed she'd better go check on Harry and Ron. She felt quite sleepy herself.

**"Nearly done?" **

** "No,"** Ron snapped. Hermione looked over Ron's shoulder, sighting several mistakes offhand and telling him.

**"Thanks." ** He scratched out the errors with such force, Hermione was worried he'd scratch a hole in the parchment. Hermione immediately felt she'd touched a nerve.

**"Sorry, I only-"** she began, hoping to strike a tender chord. For the second time that day an owl startled her out of her thoughts. Only this time it was a very handsome owl, and he was staring at Ron. Percy's owl. How odd.

**"Yeah, well, if you've just come over here to criticize-" **Ron muttered.

** "Ron-"**

** "I haven't got time to listen to a sermon, alright, Hermione, I'm up to my neck init here-"**

** "No-look! Isn't that Hermes?"**

** "Blimey, it is! What's Percy writing to me for?"** Ron stood, shocked, moving to the window to open it for Hermes, who landed on Ron's homework and held out a letter. It was addressed to him and in Percy's writing.

**"Open it!"** said Hermione. She was glad his shock was easing some of his anger. Ron did as she said and Harry and Hermione leaned in to read what Percy had to say.


	13. Chapter 13

Hermione tossed and turned in her bed, but she couldn't sleep. It wasn't just that Parvati and Lavender were still awake giggling about something in _Witch Weekly_, but that didn't help matters. As often as Hermione stayed up late to complete her assignments (or Ron and Harry's for that matter), Parvati and Lavender seemed to stay up to gossip or read magazines. Last year she'd brought them a huge stack of old Muggle magazines from her parents' dental office and it had entertained them for weeks. Tonight, though, there was a lot on her mind. Percy's letter had started it all. And to think he'd been someone Hermione had admired in her younger days. What had started out as a congratulatory letter to Ron had quickly turned sour. As she'd read the first paragraph, Hermione had almost wanted to stick up for Percy. But the feeing had quickly been erased. She had often wondered why she herself hadn't been put in Ravenclaw, but by the end of first year she'd discovered her bravery. She now wondered more than ever how Percy had ended up in Gryffindor. This letter showed nothing but cowardice! Well, he certainly wasn't loyal enough to be a Hufflepuff. It barely seemed he understood friendship. Clearly, all he had to offer the world was brains and he was squandering them by allowing himself to be brainwashed by the Ministry! He had it from _Umbridge_ that Ron was now a prefect. Just the thought of Delores Umbridge uttering Ron's name outside of Hogwarts made Hermione'd blood boil. What else had she said about him? Surely Percy's idea that Harry was "_unbalanced and, for all I know, violent-"_ was proof of the poison right there. Oh, Percy had _always_ found him that way, had he? That was doubtful, considering how welcoming he'd been at first. To suggest that Ron could merely "_sever his ties,"_ with Harry was absurd. Harry was more like a brother to Hermione than Percy could ever be to Ron. And then to slander his own parents! Despite what Percy had said to defame Dumbledore or to keep the Ministry on a pedestal, this had been the last straw, in her opinion. Hermione would even look past the fact that Percy had called Umbridge a _"really delightful woman." _ But Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were like second parents to Hermione. They were certainly all she had in the magical world and insulting them for their bravery was the lowest blow imaginable. It had been Ron's expression reading that portion of the letter that had prompted Hermione to take enough pity on him to help him with his homework. She cursed herself for being lenient on her own rules, but it was the least she could do for him whilst he had a _traitor_ in the family. _"and I do hope, Ron, that you will not allow family ties to blind you to the misguided nature of our parents' beliefs and actions either." _Hermione's anger waxed as she went over the foul sentences. _Misguided_, her arse! He was the one who was misguided. But then Percy had always been blinded by his own ambition. Last year, how he'd blithered around Crouch, who didn't even know his name, it was pathetic! She had half a mind to take ink to parchment and send a letter back to him, but it was Ron's issue, not hers.

Then there was Sirius's visit in the fire. Percy thought the Weasleys were misguided for their bravery and willingness to stand up to dark forces. Harry thought Sirius was misguided for attempting to join them for the upcoming Hogsmeade weekend (and she wholeheartedly agreed), and though Hermione hadn't said, she thought Harry was misguided in contacting Sirius without consulting Her and Ron for advice on how to best conceal the true meaning of his letter.

**"Hermione, you are honestly the most wonderful person I've ever met and if I'm ever rude to you again-"** Ron's words echoed in her mind. He'd been so sincere, so unabashed in his praise of her and though it had been over a homework assignment, she still had the feeling that it was about more than that. Of course she'd ruined it by jumping in with, **"I'll know you're back to normal," ** and then she'd given her attention to Harry. Why did she continue to cut him down like that? Was she really so afraid to be vulnerable for him? She told herself that it was only because Harry had been there and she didn't want to make him feel awkward, but deep down she knew that a part of her was scared. Who knew what Ron would say if she'd let him. He thought with his heart first and brain second and she was always the other way 'round. He rarely ever said anything he didn't mean and maybe he would have said something sweet and poignant had she not squashed it. Maybe he would have become embarrassed and turned beet-red, but he would have taken the risk and been embarrassed later. That was true Gryffindor bravery. She was already so embarrassed by the mere thought of him flattering her, that she stepped on it like a bug in order to keep her embarrassment at bay. Rising, she pulled on her bathrobe and exited for the common room without so much as a glance from Lavender or Parvati. She grabbed a basket of hats she'd knitted just so she'd have something to do.

"Hey," Ron's voice sounded off the stone walls as she entered the common room. It was empty, save him, and he'd immediately stood when he'd seen her.

"Hey," she repeated, stopping at the bottom step, hands on the basket.

"What have you got there?" he asked moving towards her.

"Oh, just some more hats." She deposited the basket by the fireplace and took two out, absentmindedly handing one to him.

"They look better!" He exclaimed. "More like hats! I mean, not that they haven't always...looked like hats, but now...they look like something my mum would make... Because, she's good at knitting, I mean! She knits a lot of things, always has..."

"Thank you, Ronald," mused Hermione. He'd obviously been afraid of offending her and watching him defend himself brought a smile to her lips. "You were right, they were terrible before. I'd be surprised if they actually worked. How would a House-Elf even have known it was supposed to be wearable?"

"Nah, they'd know," said Ron sweetly. Hermione noticed something shiny in his hand. His prefect badge. He turned it over with is fingers, examining it.

"I wish I had gone the _'Fred and George route.' _ I'm not cut out for this, Hermione." The reference to Percy's nasty letter made Hermione cringe.

"Ron, of course you are."

"But I don't like it! I thought I would. I thought I'd love to have the attention, but I don't. It's mostly just negative. Who listens to us anyway? Malfoy abuses his...I'm already behind in work, or I would be if it wasn't for you and we have all these extra duties..."

"At least we're in it together," she said timidly, without thinking. It was very Ron-like. Silence fell. Ron stared at her for what felt like an eternity.

"It's the only good part. I'm not cut out for fame, Hermione. I always thought I was jealous of Harry for being special, for being on the Quidditch team... that's half the reason I wanted to join the house team...to see what it was like. But it's not how I imagined. Well, actually it is... worse than I imagined. What's a bloke like me doing on the team? That practice we had...horrible. Because of me! I'm bloody worthless."

Hermione thought she was near tears, but she concealed it by crouching down behind an armchair with one of her hats.

"Ron. Don't let Percy get to you." She knew where this was coming from. This kind of self-abasement was bad, even for Ron. He had this undercurrent of bad thoughts about himself all the time, but it took something especially monumental to bring them to the surface.

"Yeah, you're right," he said, after a minute.

"Being a prefect has very little to do with the Quidditch team," pointed out Hermione.

"But I was excited about being prefect for the same reason," admitted Ron, "for glory. People always seem disappointed in me. I thought...I thought I could turn that around this year. It seems like a terrible thing for a best mate to say, but sometimes I feel...overshadowed," Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but Ron didn't let her speak. "By Harry, by you. Hell, my whole family..."

"Ron!"

"I finally have a chance and I crack under pressure!" He tossed the prefect badge towards the center of the room and Hermione retrieved it automatically.

"Well, I've never been disappointed in you," she said, looking at the badge rather than him.

"Of course you have."

"Not about anything important, Ron."

"You _were _disappointed that I didn't ask you to the Yule Ball."

"If memory serves me, you _did_ ask," said Hermione. She couldn't decide whether to be bemused or angry.

"Yeah, well..." Ron started. "Say, how's Vicky?" Ron asked in a mocking tone.

"None of your business," she said defensively, her old habits creeping in on her.

"I mean, we don't really talk," she added casually. Ron looked at her skeptically. It was true, they didn't really talk. She'd declined to visit him over the past summer despite his invitation. She didn't want to lead him on. He'd sent a few letters but her replies had been terse and to the point. But now, Ron's accusation got her thinking. Maybe he would know something about Harry's scar hurting? Sirius had offered precious little information or new opinions about the subject, which had been what Harry's letter was all about. Though Viktor was not a dark wizard himself, by any means, he was older, had completed his education, and had more experience with the Dark Arts because it was dealt more in his curriculum at Durmstrang. It was certainly handled better than it was currently being handled at Hogwarts under Umbridge. Perhaps Viktor would have some advice as to how they could learn to defend themselves despite a terrible teacher. He was no slouch. He knew a thing or two about spells. Of course! Why hadn't she thought if it before? Anything Umbridge refused to tell them, why Viktor would already know it. He could help!

"Hermione?!" Ron mad her jump, his voice cutting through her thoughts like a knife. Any anger he'd had about Viktor seemed to have disappeared. He seemed genuinely concerned. Hermione was vaguely aware that she'd been staring into space, holding a pair of hats in front of her.

"I should get to bed," she said. Her voice almost acted as a cue for the sun. Gentle white light began to spill in from the window and Ron yawned out of habit. He looked instinctively out the window and Hermione could feel his sprit drop.

"We have to be awake in a couple of hours," he said sadly.

"Well, I have an idea."

"What?"

"There's a charm that can make you feel as though you've slept a full eight hours...even if you haven't slept at all. I'm only slightly familiar with it...that is, I've read about it..."

"That's good enough for me!"

"Just this once, though."

"Oh, of course. Listen, Hermione, you're better at spells you've just 'read about' than most of us are at spells we've studied for years. just do it. I trust you. That and I'm really tired." Ron closed his eyes expectantly and Hermione pulled out her wand trying to remember the exact phrasing.

"_Dormire Bene Exponentia" _ said Hermione waving her wand over Ron's head. He opened his eyes expectantly, but nothing happened immediately.

"Now you do it for me," she said.

"I don't feel different."

"It won't work until you've actually gone to sleep. But When you wake up, you'll feel rested."

Taking out his wand, Ron looked reluctantly at Hermione, cleared his throat and then repeated her words in nearly perfect imitation.

"Well. Goodnight, then," she said.

"Goodnight." Ron moved towards the stairs before stopping suddenly.

"Wait! Your hats! You didn't put them all out!"

"Oh. You're right. Well, I'll save them for later."

"They really do look nice," he said.

Ascending the stairs, Hermione vaguely felt the power of her the spell hitting her, even before she slept. It felt like the hours melted away as she laid back down and she just hoped that in the morning it had worked.


	14. Chapter 14

**"So now we know how we ended up with Umbridge! Fudge passed this 'Educational Decree' and forced her on us! And now he's given her the power to inspect other teachers! Ican't believe this. It's ****_outrageous..."_** Hermione fumed, tossing her copy of _The Daily Prophet_ aside. She risked dripping pumpkin juice down her front, she drank it down so fast, just to keep from tearing the newspaper to shreds. She scowled as she saw the look on Ron's face. Could he really be smiling after what they'd just read? All her worst fears and suspicions about the Ministry were correct. They had now most certainly overreached the boundaries of their control, in her opinion.

**"What?" **she asked, incredulous, Harry echoing her as they eyed Ron's goofy grin.

**"Oh, I can't wait to see McGonagall inspected. Umbridge won't know what hit her,"** said Ron. He had a point. Hermione nearly smiled too as she thought of Professor McGonagall giving Umbridge the cold shoulder, but they'd spent too much time already lingering over the article.

**"Well, come on. We'd better get going, if she's inspecting Binn's class we don't want to be late."**

"No, we wouldn't want to miss another exciting lecture," said Ron, his mirth turning sour. Hermione didn't have the energy to roll her eyes at him. She wasn't particularly in the mood for one a long, slow lecture either. Her mind was stuck on Umbridge and the complete unfairness of their situation. The Ministry was sacrificing her education because of their stupid pride. Harry, Ron, and Hermione didn't talk at all on the way to History of Magic. They mostly just scowled as they made their way through the crowded hallways. Umbridge was not in Professor Binns's class, which was probably for the best, as the lecture turned out to be more boring than usual, especially for Hermione, who'd already read the chapter. Ron kept nodding off and she had to nudge him under the table.

"You're a prefect," she whispered. "At least _try_ to stay awake." Ron looked like he wanted to retort, but he contained himself and instead sat up straight, rubbed his eyes, and attempted to look alert and attentive. Hermione smiled to herself, remembering their conversation from the previous night. He definitely seemed to be making more of an effort to keep her mollified lately. She wasn't quite sure what that said about her personality, that she required mollifying, but the effort meant a lot to her. Harry looked near sleep too, his head resting on his propped-up hand. Hermione saw Ron nudge him too and she eyed Harry harshly. They'd have to get used to acting interested in classes from now on, no matter what. If Umbridge was going to be observing other teachers and judging them, it wouldn't help if the students seemed catatonic. As dull as Professor Binns was, Hermione didn't want to see him sacked. Even Professor Trelawney, who in Hermione's opinion was completely bonkers, didn't deserve to be canned. The image of Umbridge observing the batty Trelawney flashed through Hermione's mind. The poor woman would be defenseless against the force of Umbridge. _Defenseless, _Hermione thought. _We're all defenseless. Unless we do something to fight back. _Suddenly, she looked back at Harry, who was struggling to imitate Ron in some note-taking and she had a thought. Harry had fought off Voldemort in the flesh as well as several Death Eaters. He had real world experience with the kind of defensive spells they needed. She'd risen early that morning and scrawled a quick letter to Viktor asking for advice. At the last minute, she'd decided to ask for some defensive spells she could practice on her own. But it had occurred to her that Harry might know some of the same magic. Sure, she knew Harry was quite talented and that he'd faced dangers, but now she was looking at him in a new light. Her best friend may very well be a way out of the mess they were in. He just needed to be willing. Willing to do what exactly, she wasn't quite sure. She needed to do some serious thinking.

In Potions, she didn't have time to think. Snape was in rare form, praising the Slytherins and being particularly nasty to everyone else. He'd graded them harshly on their moonstone essays. She tried not to look too disappointed as he passed back their papers, but she cringed when she saw that there wasn't an "O" written at the top in Snapes scrawl. She thought she felt Snape sneer with smug satisfaction as he handed it to her. She wanted to know what Harry and Ron got, but their faces were unreadable. If they were serious about becoming Aurors they'd need to pass their O.W.L.s. And this was just a glimpse of what to expect. Despite their personal grudges against Snape, they couldn't slack off! Harry put his essay away before she could see. Malfoy was also particularly foul and as they set to work on their Strengthening Solution, she found it difficult to concentrate. Still, she found the work easy. Even Harry and Ron appeared to understand the assignment without much help from her, which was good because she was sure Snape would have automatically failed them, considering his mood. She was curious about their homework grades since she'd aided them considerably. By writing Ron's conclusion and proofreading his essay, she'd had another chance to further explain some of her own theories, ones she hadn't quite touched on in her own work. Of course she'd added Ron-isms, which she was very familiar with. He wrote much like he spoke, in a stream-of-consciousness manner, which she knew was one of his biggest academic problems. His ideas were actually good and he he thought logically and passionately about many subjects. Harry was the better writer, but his arguments weren't always precise. She worried now that Snape was grading so harshly if he wouldn't notice the Hermione touch in Harry and Ron's writing. If so, she really couldn't afford to help them anymore. _But, _she told herself i_f Snape were suspicious of cheating, he'd never let it go, especially not now. And I've been helping them for years, surely it must all seem the same to him. _

Lost in thought, Hermione's gorgeous turquoise Strengthening Solution began to fade and she quickly added more jade and stirred vigorously. They handed their potions in without much drama. Snape sneered no more than usual as the trio placed their finished flasks on his desk.

**"Well, that wasn't as bad as last week, was it? And the homework didn't go too badly either, did it?"** she said brightly, her briefcase swinging lightly at her side as they left the dungeons. In fact, she felt positively delighted that they'd made it through her least favorite classes of the day. Neither Harry nor Ron spoke, so she continued, nervously. **"I mean, all right, I didn't expect the top grade, not if he's marking to O.W.L standard, but a pass is quite encouraging at this stage, wouldn't you say?"** She looked expectantly at Harry, who cleared his throat and Ron who looked as though he were trying to suppress a fit of giggles. She furrowed her brow at him and he gave her that "you're mental," look that drove her crazy. She pushed past them and tried to ignore their silence as they made their way to the Great Hall. **"Of course a lot can happen between now and the exam, we've got plenty of time to improve, but the grades we're getting now are a sort of baseline, aren't they? Something we can build on. Obviously, I'd have been ****_thrilled_****, if I'd gotten an O-"**

**"Hermione. If you want to know what grades we got, ask." **Ron glared at her. It was not his usual jocular tone. Nothing about his eyes said "you're cute when you're this uptight," as they often did. She attempted to defend herself, but it was of no use. He flatly told her he'd received a 'P' and went about filling his plate with ham salad.

**"Well, that's nothing to be ashamed of,"** said Fred Weasley, sidling over to them, pumpkin juice in hand. **"Nothing wrong with a good healthy P."**

**"But doesn't P stand for...?"**

**"Poor, yeah. Still, better than D, isn't it? 'Dreadful'?" **asked Lee Jordan. This fascinated Hermione to no end. The system in the muggle world was much different. She wasn't quite sure which she liked better.

**"So top grade's O for Outstanding, then there's A..."**

**"No, E. E for 'Exceeds Expectations.' And I've always thought Fred and I should've gotten and E in everything, because we exceeded expectations just by turning up for the exams." **George Weasley beamed at Hermione in a very Ron-ish way and she had to keep herself from blushing. Ron did not look pleased to be discussing this, nor did Harry. They both looked as though they'd rather be on Mars. She shook her head defiantly in their direction. Didn't they ever think about the future? Still, they laughed at George's joke, clearly relieved for the break in the tension.

**"So after E, it's A for 'Acceptable,' and that's the last pass grade, isn't it?"** she asked, suddenly feeling guilty, which didn't abate when Ron pretended to celebrate the P for 'Poor' he'd received on his moonstone essay. Hermione was frustrated for him because he'd worked so hard on it. And she'd helped. Clearly Snape graded on a bias, because she'd received an E . He should have at least achieved an A by her calculation. Could Snape really have it out for Ron more than her? She was just as close to Harry and Snape had openly mocked her in class before. He was no better than Malfoy sometimes. But he'd never given her anything less than a grade she felt she deserved.

They completed their discussion of the grading scale, covering D for 'Dreadful' and T for 'Troll,' which Hermione considered a bit insulting to trolls, even though she'd nearly been killed by one in first year.

**"You lot had an inspected lesson, yet?"** asked Fred.

**"No, have you?" ** spilled Hermione, happy for the change of topic.

**"Just now, before lunch. Charms," **George told them.

**"What was it like?"** asked Harry and Hermione. George explained that Umbridge had just hovered in the corner notating all of Flitwick's teaching methods. He'd treated her with respect and she hadn't spoken much. It hadn't been all that different. She'd questioned Alicia Spinnet about lessons, but that was it.

**"Alicia told her they were really good, that was it."**

They departed the Great Hall, Harry and Ron to Professor Trelawney's tower and Hermione to Professor Vector for Arithmancy. She silently hoped that Umbridge wouldn't be there. They already had to deal with her in Defense Agains the Dark Arts later and Hermione wasn't sure she could handle her twice in one day.

"So you didn't get an O in Potions, did you Granger?"

"None of your business, Malfoy," she said turning to see his smug little face looking down on her. His prefect badge shone so much she suspected he must polish it more than Percy had.

"Well, no wonder you'd received an E. It exceeds my expectations that a mudblood would be capable of magic at all every day."

"I'm muggle born, not a squib, Draco. Perhaps that's why you've never received top marks in History of Magic. You wouldn't know the difference between goblin and a gecko."

"Clever, isn't she Crabbe? That must be what Weasley likes about her, because it can't be her looks..."

Hermione pushed past Draco and his gang without another word. She wouldn't give them the satisfaction of a fight. she was in no mood. Already she felt heavy with the weight of their looming exams and they were months away. Umbridge, the dark shadow cast by the Ministry, was determined to make it impossible for them to succeed at school. Hell, against Voldemort! Her wheels continued to turn as she sat down with the Ravenclaws in Arithmancy. The Sorting Hat's new song rang in her ears once more as she looked around at her fellow students. They'd have to fight together to succeed. And more than ever she was convinced that Harry would be the one to unite them.


	15. Chapter 15

"Well, Umbridge wasn't in Professor Vector's class, thank goodness," Hermione said throwing her satchel down next to Ron.

"No, she was in Divination," Harry told her grimly. Hermione's eyes widened and she tucked a strand of brown hair behind her ears.

"How was it?" she asked, the color leaving her face. She had a sneaking suspicion that it hadn't gone well for Professor Trelawney. Hermione despised Divination with a passion and viewed it as a pseudo-subject and she knew without doubt that Sybil Trelawney, despite maybe one or two accurate predictions in her life was no more of a Seer than she was. Hermione wasn't sure she even believed in the Sight. In fact, she was fairly certain that she didn't. Harry seemed to cotton on to her pattern of thought.

"You know Dumbledore hired her for some reason," he said.

"But you know she's just a cooky old bat as well as I do," Ron said.

"Yeah, but...did you ever really stop to think why Dumbledore gave her the job?" pressed Harry.

"Not really, no," said Ron.

"What happened with Professor Umbridge?" asked Hermione excitedly, trying to keep her voice low, as the toad herself could walk in any minute, seeing as it was her classroom.

"Well, when we saw her there," Ron whispered, leaning in close. "Harry and I had to make up some dreams on the spot in case we were called upon. We didn't want to make old Trelawney look bad...or worse, anyhow."

"You mean dreams that you were meant to write about last night?" Hermione asked cocking her head to one side.

"That's not the point, Hermione!" Ron exclaimed a little too loudly. Hermione felt a mix of displeasure that the boys were still putting off homework, even if it was Divination, and pride that they would want to come to Professor Trelawney's aid.

"Umbridge asked how long she'd been teaching at Hogwarts, asked her about some famous niece of hers, then she told Professor Trelawney to predict something," Harry told her.

"Just like that?" asked Hermione.

"She said she couldn't just do it on command," Ron said. Hermione chuffed. She didn't think Trelawney could do it at all! Ron ignored her. "We could tell she was getting nervous. I don't blame her with that toad breathing down her neck. Or up it more like, she's so small."

"And did she?"

"What?"

"Predict something?"

"Oh yeah. She told Umbridge she was in great peril. You know how much Trelawney loves peril."

"If only it were true," said Harry.

"What was that, Mr. Potter?" Umbridge's airy voice washed over them and the chatter around them died away.

"Nothing...professor," he said.

"Good," said Umbridge turning to the chalkboard. **"Wands away,"** she said. Groans filled the room as everyone did as they were instructed. They all took out their books instead, something that, for once, made Hermione cringe. The sight of the book made her angry! She'd already read the entire book. It hadn't taken long, it was so far below their grade level.

** "As we finished chapter one last lesson, I would like you all to turn to page nineteen today and commence chapter two, 'Common Defensive Theories and their Derivation.' There will be no need to talk."** Umbridge looked at them all as though they were infants, only there was none of the adoration one might show a baby. She paced up and down the front of the room, her tiny heels clicking on the floor to the sound of pages turning. Harry and Ron dutifully, though dejectedly did as Umbridge told them. Hermione however, did not open her book. Instead, feeling emboldened by a growing rage, she calmly put her hand in the air. Ron looked up from the chapter he'd begun reading to look at her like she'd lost her mind. Perhaps she had lost it a bit, but she'd completely lose it if they, O.W.L. level students, had to be subjected to another day in the classroom doing what any student could do on their own. Umbridge was wasting their time and she'd simply had enough. It did not take long for Umbridge to notice Hermione with her hand and eyebrows raised. Hermione tried to keep her face relaxed, even let a bit of an innocent smile play on her lips. _Kill her with kindness, _Hermione thought. Umbridge did not appear to share this philosophy. She looked simply murderous as she meandered through the desks to come face to face with her newest adversary. Hermione dropped her hand as Umbridge approached and she remained smiling, despite the growing discomfort in her stomach. Umbridge's face was inches away from her own and she could see every freckle, every mole, every fold of skin. She could smell the awfulness of her too-sweet perfume. Hermione thought she might chicken out, or vomit, but Harry and Ron now looked at her with such awe and admiration that she knew she couldn't.

**"What is it this time, Miss Granger?"** asked Umbridge, pronouncing 'Granger' as though it were some incurable disease. Hermione swallowed hard, gathering her inner strength. She tried to conjure up how Professor McGonagall might conduct herself.

**"I've already read chapter two,"** she said simply, smiling.

**"Well then, proceed to chapter three."**

** "I've read that too," **she said, gaining confidence. She was now unable to keep the smugness from her voice. **"I've read the whole book," **she said with a gesture to her closed copy of _Defensive Magical Theory._

**"Well, then, you should be able to tell me what Slinkhard says about counterjinxes in chapter fifteen."**

** "He says counterjinxes are improperly named. He says 'counterjinx; is just a name people give their jinxes when they want to make them sound more acceptable." **Hermione could sense that Umbridge was impressed despite herself.** "But I disagree," **Hermione said coolly. The split-second of admiration Hermione'd spotted on Umbridge melted from her features upon these words.

**"You disagree?"** she repeated, teetering on the edge of anger.

**"Yes, I do," **said Hermione, her voice growing louder. This she wanted everyone to hear. She suddenly felt no fear. **"Mr. Slinkhard doesn't like jinxes, does he? But I think they can be very useful when they're used defensively." **Hermione now spoke to Umbridge as though she was a child, letting some of the same condescending tone into her voice.

**"Oh, you do, do you? Well, I'm afraid it is Mr. Slinkhard's opinion, and not yours, that matters within this classroom, Miss Granger."**

** "But-" **began Hermione, losing some of her edge. She was so flabbergasted that she felt unable to keep her cool.

** "That is enough," **Umbridge stalked away from the desk and moved to the front of her room, straightening her robes and trying to regain control.** "Miss Granger, I am going to take five points from Gryffindor House."** The whole room moaned, including the Hufflepuffs, who saw the injustice just as easily.

** "What for?" **asked Harry loudly, unable to contain himself.

** "Don't you get involved!" **pleaded Hermione to no avail. Umbridge looked straight at Harry as though he were the only person in the room.

** "For disrupting my class with pointless interruptions. I am here to teach you using a Ministry-approved method that does not include inviting students to give their opinions on matters about which they understand very little. Your previous teachers in this subject have allowed you more license, but as none of them-with the possible exception of Professor Quirrell, who did at least appear to have restricted himself to age-appropriate subjects-would have passed a Ministry inspection-"**

** "Yeah, Quirrell was a great teacher. There was just that minor drawback of having Lord Voldemort sticking out on the back of his head." **Harry said. Everyone around them gasped. Ron's mouth stood agape. Silence followed. Harry was now standing and he and Umbridge seemed locked into battle-mode, eyes piercing one another, daring the other to continue.

** "I think another week's detentions would do you some good, Mr. Potter,"** she said finally, taking a seat at her desk. Harry moved to protest, but Hermione shook her head and tugged his sleeve. He had no choice but to sit back down. Hermione hated giving Umbridge the satisfaction, as indeed she looked completely mollified. Everyone went back to reading, except for Hermione, who kept her book closed and her arms folded defiantly across her chest. She kept her eyes straight for the rest of the class, daring not to look at Umbridge, lest it stir her to fight again. The tactic of confronting her in class did not work. She'd tried it twice now and it had proved a failure. She'd have to think of something else. Ron leafed through the pages of his book at such a pace that Hermione knew he wasn't actually reading. It looked as though he was trying to find the part about counterjinxes. Harry's book nearly stood open, but he didn't even bother pretending to read. Umbridge looked neither like she knew nor cared.

Hermione's mind wondered again to Harry. How could she convince him to help her and Ron with defensive spells? She hadn't gotten far on that front when the period ended and they all went to lunch with much to say, but no clue how to say it. The mood at the Gryffindor table at dinner was somber as now almost everyone had encountered an inspected lesson from Umbridge. Ginny was telling Lee Jordan how she'd been called upon to describe Snape's teaching style, which was making him laugh so hard that pumpkin juice squirted from his nose.

Hermione, Harry, and Ron ate in relative silence. Harry was too disgruntled about his detentions to discuss Quidditch when Ron wanted to, reminding him that he wouldn't be able to practice now. Ron gloomily attacked a chicken leg without his normal vigor and Hermione found her appetite lacking.

"I suppose we'd better make our rounds," she said to Ron, pushing her plate away.

"You barely touched any food. You're not starving yourself again, are you?" he asked with concern.

"No, Ron. See you in the common room, Harry." She stood and Ron followed suit, but still stared longingly after the remains of his pear tart. How he could eat at a time like this, she had no idea. Though looking at him, she had to blink. He almost seemed taller than he had at the beginning of summer. Perhaps no one else would notice, but she certainly did. Harry, on the other hand, had grown fairly obviously.

"Hey, wait up, will you?" Ron called. Hermione hadn't noticed how quick her strides were becoming. Even lanky Ron couldn't keep up.

"Oh, sorry," she said halting.

"Let's get this over with," said Ron and she had to agree with him. Whereas normally she looked forward to their time alone together during prefect duties, she found she had nothing she wanted to discuss. She daren't mention her hatching plan to have Harry teach them defensive spells. She was afraid of what he might say, afraid that he might disagree, and even more afraid that he might have a point. She certainly wouldn't tell him that she'd written to Viktor for advice. His jealousy gave her little pleasure anymore. Sighing, the two newly-made Gryffindor prefects walked the hall together without talking,


	16. Chapter 16

The silence continued on Tuesday morning. Hermione read her _Daily Prophet_ frostily while Ron tried to get her to eat more by piling her plate higher than his own with eggs and toast, which was saying something. She nibbled bacon as she read, trying to ignore a shouting Angelina Johnson who laid into Harry over his detentions. She could no longer ignore it, however when none other than Professor McGonagall came over to admonish her, taking five more points from Gryffindor, with Hermione's from Umbridge making ten already for the week. Hermione knew taking points from her own house was something Professor McGonagall abhorred. She also knew that McGonagall was just as cross at Harry for getting detention as Angelina was. She took Gryffindor Quidditch almost as seriously as Oliver would had. Hermione smirked behind her paper as McGonagall expressed her disappointment in Harry that he hadn't heeded her previous warning to keep a cool head around Umbridge. She was so upset that she took another five points from Gryffindor causing Ron to look absolutely appalled that they could have lost fifteen points already.

**"She's taken points of Gryffindor because I'm having my hand sliced open every night! How is that fair, **_**how?**_**" **asked Harry. Ron offered his sympathies, but Hermione turned the page of her paper and tried not to interfere.

**"You think McGonagall was right do you?" **he accused. She refused to drop the paper and spoke with her face still hidden.

**"I wish she hadn't taken points from you, but I think she's right to warn you not to lose your temper with Umbridge."** Ron looked at Harry as if to say 'she has a point,' and Hermione folded her paper up with pride and took a hefty bite of eggs, not until that moment realizing how hungry she was. Harry didn't speak to Hermione for the rest of breakfast, and though Ron had given her the silent treatment while angry many times, he seemed to think Harry was being unfair and tried to get him to talk. Harry still refused during Charms, but it didn't bother Hermione in the least, as she found Flitwick's lesson quite challenging and interesting. Harry'd almost had to drop his anger in order to ask a question during the practicum, but he'd sought help from a Ravenclaw boy instead.

Harry's anger disappeared immediately in Transfiguration. Umbridge sat in the corner with her clipboard, looking smug. Ron looked positively delighted. This was what he'd hoped for.

**"Excellent," ** he said. **"Let's see Umbridge get what she deserves."** What followed was indeed a lesson in stern coolness. McGonagall simply did not allow Umbridge the satisfaction of interruption. After ignoring several pathetic '_hem hems' _from the toad, Professor McGonagall turned ice on Umbridge.

**"I wonder how you expect to gain an idea of my usual teaching methods if you continue to interrupt me? You see, I do not generally permit people to talk when I am talking," **she said. The whole room froze, including Umbridge, who looked stunned. Lavender Brown nearly dropped the box of mice she was carrying as she passed one out to each of her fellow-students. Ron had to hold back a chortle, but Seamus Finnegan and Dean Thomas didn't manage it and they dissolved into a fit of laughter in the back. McGongall put a stop to that almost immediately with a cool glance at both of them, but Hermione thought the edges of her mouth looked peculiarly close to a smile. Umbridge slinked back to her chair and wrote furiously on her clipboard.

As they exited the classroom, Ron nudged Hermione in the ribs.

"Ouch, Ronald, what...?" but she stopped short as Ron put desperately put a finger to his lips and nodded back towards the classroom.

**"How long have you been teaching at Hogwarts?"** Umbridge questioned McGongall as though she were interrogating a criminal who was on the path to Azkaban. Harry, Ron, and Hermione stood flat against the wall by the door, listening.

**"Hurry up you three,"** Professor McGonagall called to them pretending as though they hadn't been caught at something mischievous. Professor Umbridge eyed them as though they were rats and they scurried along as such to avoid punishment. Hermione already felt as though she'd had enough Umbridge for one day.

"Isn't any amount of Umbridge, too much?" asked Ron laughing as they went down the hill to Hagrid's hut.

"I'd be careful if I were you, Weasel. Say that too loudly and that prefect badge will be plucked from you and given to someone who deserves it." Malfoy's drawling voice was most unwelcome, even more than usual.

"And I'd watch out if I were you, Pansy," said Hermione as she continued to march forward without even looking at the Slytherins, "it appears Draco may chuck you for Umbridge soon. She's got a new admirer."

"Don't talk to me like that, mudblood," retorted Pansy, and Ron nearly knocked Hermione over accidentally in a move to defend her. He stepped between her and Pansy, and Draco countered.

"Don't be daft, put your wands away, both of you, or neither of you will be prefects any longer," said Hermione. Both Malfoy and Ron took heed, but Ron scowled and now made sure he was always between Hermione and any offending Slytherin student. They were met with even more foulness as there stood Umbridge at the edge of the forest waiting to critique Professor Grubbly-Plank. Even some Slytherins groaned at the sight of her, though Draco and his cronies looked pleased with themselves. Hermione noted that Pansy did look a bit disgruntled by the way Draco vied for Umbridge's attention. She smiled to herself, though it quickly faded as she overheard Umbridge's line of questioning.

**"You do not usually take this class, is that correct?" **

** "Quite correct. I am a substitute teacher standing in for Professor Hagrid."**

Hermione knew that Malfoy would take a special joy in expounding on Hagrid's less-than-exemplary teaching style. Surely he'd recount his encounter with Buckbeak and fail to mention that he'd ignored Hagrid's clear warnings about hippogriff behavior. Umbridge asked Professor Grubbly-Plank, rather waspishly, Hermione though, about Hagrid's absence, and as if on cue Grubbly-Plank responded that she simply couldn't expound on the matter, as she knew nothing. She only knew that Dumbledore had offered here a job and she'd accepted.

**"Well...shall I get started then?**

** "Yes, please do," **answered Umbridge who was already scrawling on the clipboard. Professor Grubbly-Plank sailed through Umbridge's questioning as though she'd been preparing for weeks, saying all the right things, in Hermione's opinion. Her spirits began to brighten, as did Ron's and Harry's. Between this inspected lesson and McGonagall's maybe Umbridge would indeed get put in her place. Then Umbridge turned to Goyle.

**"Now, I hear there have been injuries in this class?"** she asked with concern that sounded extremely put on to Hermione.

**"That was me. I was slashed by a hippogriff." ** Malfoy piped up and spoke with dramatic flair that made Hermione wince. He arranged his robes so that his prefect badge stuck out.

**"A hippogriff?"** asked Professor Umbridge in mock disbelief. As a member of the Wizengamot she obviously already knew everything about Buckbeak's case.

**"Only because he was too stupid to listen to what Hagrid told him to do," **snapped Harry. Ron and Hermione exchanged a miserable look.

"Here we go again," Ron muttered, inching closer to her. "Angelina may kill Harry if he's not more careful."

**"Another night's detention, I think," **she said to Harry sweetly as though telling him he'd won the lottery. **"Well, thank you very much, Professor Grubbly-Plank, I think that's all I need here. YOu will be receiving the results of your inspection within ten days."**

** "Jolly good," ** answered Professor Grubbly-Plank, like she'd just won the lottery too. The Gryffindors and Slytherins watched silently as Umbridge ascended the hill and then the lesson continued drama-free with the observance of a baby giant squid that remained safely in a tank.

Harry had to eat dinner quickly under the evil eye of Angelina Johnson, who was already in her Quidditch gear.

"See you on the pitch, Ron," she said as she passed by him, followed by Fred and George. Ron looked miserable, but Harry gave him a nudge.

"Don't think about me, mate," said Harry. "Just...enjoy practice. I've got to go." He shoved his food away, knocking over his goblet. Hermione quickly cleaned up the remains and Ron waved sheepishly.

"He's right, Ron. You shouldn't worry about him."

"Well _you're _worried about him," he said. "How can we not be? The rest of the team knows he's in detention, but they don't know what Umbridge is subjecting him too. If they did, they wouldn't be so cruel. I told him to tell them, but he's so..."

"Stubborn?" offered Hermione, who had a book opened next to her plate of food.

"Exactly. We'll lose without him, Hermione. No wonder they're all peeved. Fred and George won't even look at me. It's not my fault Harry keeps exploding at Umbridge. It's not as though we have control over his actions. And I'm terrible at Quidditch! Especially without Harry. He's the only one who believes in me."

"_I_ believe in you!"

"I know, but you're not down there at practice. Do you think...maybe... you could come down? Save your knitting for another night? I think it might help me..." He trailed off, his ears turning red. He buried his embarrassed face in shepherd's pie, waiting for her reply.

"I would," Hermione began tentatively, knowing she'd have to disappoint him as much as she didn't want to. "But I'm working on something."

"Fine, if you think house elves are more important than me.."

"I do not, Ron! I'm not making hats," she said. "I found this..." she pushed the book towards Ron, who now recognized it as their third year potions book. "Something that should help Harry's hand." Ron skimmed over page she had open.

"I think I have an aloe plant in my trunk," he said. "Mum always sends us with some...for sunburns."

"You shouldn't keep it in your trunk, Ronald!"

"I haven't unpacked everything, yet. Listen, I'd better get going. If I'm late, Angelina will kill me too and then we'll be down _two _members."

"Have a good practice."

"Not likely, but thanks," said Ron.

"Well, just think of me when you're on you're broom," Hermione said and suddenly wished she hadn't.

"I will," he answered naturally and he too looked just as embarrassed. His face was growing as bright as if he did have a sunburn. "And I'll leave some aloe for you by the fireplace in your usual chair."

"Thanks," she said. He stared down at her with such a tender look she felt herself slipping away. She cleared her throat, attempting to bring herself back to reality. "Anyway, I'll see you," she said. Hermione watched him leave the Great Hall and then put her head on the table, wanting to curl up into nothing. Had she really just said all that to Ron? _He responded positively,_ she told herself. Still, it felt awfully risky, and yet if felt comforting and right and wonderful! What was happening with them? In her heart and in her stomach, she knew and it troubled and excited her. If they carried on in this manner, they'd soon have to discuss their feelings and Hermione felt she had enough on her plate without that added pressure. Ginny stalked past her with her hair swinging. She smirked at Hermione and she knew Ginny had seen the whole exchange. Hermione once again lost her appetite and went upstairs to the common room to tackle her homework plus the solution that might help heal the '_I must not tell lies' _out of Harry's skin.

When Ron returned from practice she had the solution for Harry nearly prepared. He didn't look particularly miserable, but she decided not to press the matter by asking about Quidditch. If he was in a good mood, she wanted to keep him that way.

"Smells awful," he said, nearing the bowl Hermione had before her.

"That would be the pickling," she said.

"Who'd have thought murtlaps would be good for anything?" asked Ron.

"You know, you don't smell much like a rose yourself," she teased, though secretly the smell of a sweaty Ron just off the pitch filled her with a strange sort of pleasure.

"I know," he admitted, smelling himself and turning up his nose. "I'll just go and change."

He came back freshly cleaned, which also made Hermione think some blush-worthy thoughts, though she'd never admit it.

"You shouldn't have to be doing this," Ron said, flinging himself into an arm chair and taking out his homework. "How can that awful woman be getting away with this. She's basically torturing a student. Even Snape's detentions aren't this bad. He'd never do a thing like that and he hates Harry. I've never heard of a worse detention, with the possible exception of Lockhart's. Remember when Harry had to help him reply to fan mail? That was a different kind of torture. I can't believe you used to fancy him, Hermione!"

"I did not!"

"Of course you did! Ginny say's you've still got his autograph in your room, that second one we got you. A bit annoying, actually."

"Oh, and why's that?" she urged.

"Because he was a fraud, Hermione! You, of all people, should have been outraged."

"I was outraged and I still am. To have a fraud teaching us...absolutely unacceptable."

"Still, I'd take him over old toad face," said Ron.

"What are we going to do about her?" asked Hermione.

"We could poison her," said Ron so sincerely that Hermione almost burst out laughing.

"Ronald! Shame on you!"

"What? She's torturing Harry! Clearly she has no shame. Why should we?"

"I don't know that poison would help our cause. She's a terrible teacher, but I don't wish her any harm."

"That makes one of us," Ron groaned.

"But seriously? We're not going to learn defense from her, that much is clear. We'll never pass our exams and..."

"Always you with the exams!"

"And...we won't be able to actually defend ourselves if it should come to...to war."

"You think it will?" Ron asked, coming off the chair to join Hermione on the floor. His eyes begged her to tell him that it wouldn't come to war, that it would all be okay, but she couldn't.

"I don't know. But I've been thinking, Ron...Harry..."

"How was it this time, mate?" asked Ron standing, for Harry had just entered through the portrait hole. Hermione pushed the solution towards him and he put his hand into it without question. Ron and Hermione both waited with bated breath to see if it worked and almost immediately it was clear that it had.

**"I still reckon you should complain about this," **said Ron softly. The solution may have taken away the pain, but it didn't take away the sight of Harry's raw, bleeding hand.

**"No," ** Harry refused.

**"McGonagall would go nuts if she knew,"** he said.

"**Yeah, she probably would. And how long d'you reckon it'd take Umbridge to pass another Decree saying anyone who complains about the High Inquisitor gets sacked immediately?" ** Harry's remark shut Ron up, though his mouth opened and closed like a fish.

**"She's an awful woman, **_awful," ___said Hermione. And she knew this was her chance. **"You know," **she began with forced casualness, **"I was just saying to Ron when you came in...we've got to do something about her."**

** "I suggested poison."**

** "No...I mean...something about what a dreadful teacher she is, and how we're not going to learn any defense from her at all."**

** "Well, what can we do about that? 'S too late, isn't it? She got the job and she's here to stay. Fudge'll make sure of that," **Ron said. _Here we go, Hermione, don't falter,_ she though.

**"Well, you know, I was thinking today. I was thinking that-maybe the time's come when we should just-just do it ourselves." **She took a deep breath, hoping they'd pick up on her idea without her needing to go any further.

** "Do what ourselves?"**

** "Well-learn Defense Against the Dark Arts ourselves," **she said.

**"Come off it. You want us to do extra work? D'you realize Harry and I are behind on homework again and it's only the second week?" **Ron's voice was in full panic mode.

** "But this is much more important than homework!" **Hermione exclaimed. Harry and Ron stared at her, clearly baffled.

**"I didn't think there was anything in the universe more important than homework," **Ron said, looking very amused.

**"Don't be be silly, of course there is, it's about preparing ourselves, like Harry said in Umbridge's first lesson, for what's waiting out there. It's about making sure we really can defend ourselves. If we can't learn anything for a whole year-"**

** "We can't do much by ourselves. I mean, all right, we can go and look jinxes up in the library and try to practice them, I suppose-"**

** "I agree," we've gone past the stage where we can just learn things out of books," ** said Hermione and upon those words, Ron looked at her as though she were a stranger. **"We need a teacher, a proper one who can show us how to use spells and correct us if we're going wrong."**

** "If you're talking about Lupin..." **started Harry.

** "No, no, I'm not talking about Lupin," **she pressed, giving Harry meaningful looks. **"He's busy with the Order and anyway, the most we could see him is during Hogsmeade weekends and that' not nearly often enough."**

** "Who then?" **Harry asked. Ron looked equally confused and Hermione sighed deeply. She had to just say it.

** "isn't it obvious? I'm talking about **_**you,**_** Harry."**

** "About me what?**

** "I'm talking about **_**you **_**teaching us Defense Against the Dark Arts." **She stared desperately at Ron for support who wore a pensive look.

**"That's an idea," **he said, smiling at Hermione like she was the most brilliant person in the world. Harry looked completely lost.

**"What's an idea?" **he said.

**"You teaching us to do it." **Ron moved to stand next to Hermione and they both looked at their friend with hope. Harry argued with them, saying he wasn't qualified, but they ignored his protests and gave him instance after instance of proof that he was. Then Harry lost his patience.

**"Listen to me! Just listen to me, all right? It sounds great when you say it like that, but all that stuff was luck-i didn't know what I was doing half the time, I didn't plan any of it, i just did whatever i could think of, and I nearly always had help-Don't just sit there grinning like you know better than I do, I was there, wasn't I? I know what went on, all right? And I didn't get through any of that because i was brilliant at Defense Against the Dark Arts, I got through it all because-because help came at the right time, or because I guessed right-but i just blundered through it all, I didn't have a clue what I was doing-STOP LAUGHING!"**

Hermione couldn't help herself. His modesty provided her with absolute giddiness. He was being ridiculous. That was just it! Real world experience, instinct, knowledge of what an actual high-stakes event was like! Harry's sudden angry stance had caused the bowl of murlap essence to fall and Crookshanks got scared. Hermione and Ron's faces turned to stone. This was not the reaction Hermione had hoped for and it was worse than the one she'd feared.

_**"You don't know what it's like! **_**You-neither of you-you've never had to face him, have you? You think it's just memorizing a bunch of spells and throwing them at him, like you're in class or something! The whole time you're sure you know there's nothing between you and dying except your own-your own brain or guts or whatever-like you can think straight when you know you're about a second from being murdered, or tortured, or watching your friends die-they've never taught us that in their classes, what it's like to deal with things like that-and you two sit there acting like I'm a clever little boy to be standing here, alive, like Diggory was stupid, like he messed up-you just don't get it, that could just as easily have been me, it would have been if Voldemort hadn't needed me-" **Harry railed with such passion, it beat at Hermione's very core. Tears were in her eyes and she could feel herself shaking, fighting back real tears. Ron was so close to her, looking appalled. His fingers brushed hers and Hermione couldn't tell if it was accidental or on purpose. She wanted him to hold her hand, to give her strength. He did the next best thing and stood in front of her calmly and said, **"We're not saying anything like that, mate. We weren't having a go at Diggory, we didn't- you've got the wrong end of the-" **he looked at Hermione, who wanted to kiss him. Sometimes Ron Weasley said just the right thing at just the right time, exuding a bravery she felt she lacked. If she couldn't convince Harry, perhaps Ron could. She had the feeling he'd been about to say broomstick, but he'd lost his train of thought when he'd looked at her.

**"Harry," **she said carefully, **"don't you see? This..this is exactly why we need you...We need to know what it's r-really like...facing him...facing V-Voldemort." ** She'd never said the name before and she felt it was enough to break her, but it didn't. The world did not shatter around them and she didn't crumble. It actually felt quite liberating. Harry sat in the chair, defeated and Ron placed a tentative hand on Hermione's shoulder. She wanted to squeeze that hand, to thank him for backing her up. And she wanted to sleep.

**"Well...think about it. Please," **she said in almost a whisper. **"Well, I'm off to bed. Erm...night." **She stood and Ron stood and she looked at him in the look that only he knew to mean 'we must talk later.'


	17. Chapter 17

"If you can't convince him, no one can," said Ron as he and Hermione made their way back to Gryffindor Tower after dinner. Harry had left them earlier for yet another detention session with Umbridge.

"Except for possibly you," Hermione said looking at him with raised eyebrows. "Won't you talk to him...mention it at least?"

"I don't want to get my head bitten off."

"Well, I'm not keen on that, either, but I don't see him bringing up the subject himself without some...encouragement."

"Well, we can do it together...in a week or so..."

"A week?!"

"Let him think on it a little longer, Hermione. I know when he's really thinking about something and he needs time. Why else do you think he stops talking to us when he's really mad? Harry needs time to breathe..."

"Ok...one week. It's been one already, you know. If he's willing, we've got to get started as soon as possible..."

"You should breathe too, Hermione. I'm sure he'll come around."

"Are you? Do you really think he's seriously considering it?" Hermione looked at him with pleading eyes, her hands on her hips. They'd arrived at the portrait hole, but Hermione did not feel ready to join their fellow Gryffindors in the common room until she and Ron sorted out their feelings on Harry. "And do _you_ really think it's a good idea?"

"I think it's a brilliant idea, Hermione. I just don't know if Harry does...yet."

"But you think he will..." Ron nodded.

"Try not to worry about it anymore tonight. I need to work on my essay for Professor Binns and I'd like to compare notes."

"Oh, how sensitive, Ronald."

"I know you have yours to do, as well," he said. "Felicity," he added to the Fat Lady, who swung open for them with a smile. Hermione scrambled into the common room, with Ron close behind.

"You grab our usual spots," he said. "I've got to run upstairs and get my books." Hermione took her place by the fire where Ginny was petting Crookshanks.

"Harry has another detention, eh?" she asked, looking glum.

"Yes," Hermione answered carefully. She didn't want her face to reveal the true weight of what his time with Umbridge actually meant. When Ron reappeared, he wasn't alone. Fred and George were with him and they were hiding something behind their backs. So was Ron and he wore such a goofy expression, she was both suspicious and amused. Ginny stood and joined her brothers, also sporting an odd grin.

"Surprise!" yelled Fred as he and George pulled out several butter beers from hiding.

"Happy Birthday, Hermione," said Ron, holding out a crimson envelope with flickering golden stars.

"Oh goodness," Hermione flushed. "I'd forgotten."

"You forgot your own birthday?" asked George in disbelief.

"I've been so busy, I just...the date slipped my mind."

"Well, it didn't slip Ron's," said Ginny, nudging Hermione.

"We nicked these earlier today," said Fred. "If you're so preoccupied that you forget your own birthday, then you could really use one of these." He pulled the top off of a butter beer and handed it to Hermione, who decided, for once, that he was probably right.

"This one's from Harry," said Ron, handing her a second envelope. "Like I said... he's been busy thinking..."

"I'll open them later," she said quickly, not wanting anyone to ask what Harry had been thinking about. She couldn't tell anyone else about their defense idea until Harry was an absolute certainty. The four Weasleys and Hermione enjoyed their impromptu celebration before diving to their work. The twins seemed to be working on anything but homework, but Hermione did not feel like pestering them tonight. They had adhered to her request that they not test their products on first years at least. When Harry returned from detention, he too wished Hermione a happy birthday, and because he was now even further behind in work, she gave him a hand with his essay too before they all went up to bed.

The week after Hermione's birthday, she decided that it was indeed time to bring up Defense lessons again. Ron had suggested they do it in the library, to hopefully keep Harry from shouting and Hermione had to admit, it was a good suggestion. As they worked through their potions homework, Hermione eyed Ron, but he kept burying his head in his book. Okay, so maybe he wasn't going help her on this. Then, as Harry was about to rise to look up wormswood, Ron gave her a significant look that she knew meant he thought she should do it now.

**"I was wondering whether you'd thought any more about Defense Against the Dark Arts, Harry?"**

** "Course I have. Can't forget it, can we, with that hag teaching us-"**

** "I meant the idea Ron and I had-" **she started, but Ron was staring at her with a frightened face and she frowned, fighting the urge to hit him over the head with her book. **"Oh, all right, the idea **_**I **_**had then-about you teaching us."** Ron looked positively relieved and though Hermione rolled her eyes at him, he ignored it. Harry didn't speak. They both watched him patiently, waiting for his answer.

**"Well, yeah, I-I've thought about it."**

** "And?"**

** "I dunno."**

** "I thought it was a good idea from the start," **said Ron, looking proud. Hermione smirked at him.

**"You did listen to what I said about a load of it being luck, didn't you?" **

**"Yes, Harry. But all the same, there's no point in pretending that you're not good at Defense Against the Dark Arts, because you are. YOu were the only person last year who could throw off the Imperius Curse completely, you can produce a Patronus, you can do all sorts of stuff that full-grown wizards can't, Viktor always said-"**

** "Yeah? What did Vicky say?"** said Ron turning to look at her urgently.

**"Ho, ho," **Hermione said attempting to sound bored. If Ron started a row with her then Harry's calm would certainly be tested. He hated it when they bickered and ever since last year, nothing produced said bickering more than the mention of Viktor Krum. However, Hermione felt it imperative that she let Harry know how impressed Viktor had been with him during the Tri-Wizard Tournament. It could be the difference between Harry agreeing to teach them or not. Risking a flare of Ron's jealousy was the price she'd have to pay. **"He said Harry knew how to do stuff even he didn't, and he was in the final year at Durmstrang," ** she said matter-of-factly, looking to Harry, rather than Ron. Ron, however, glowered at her, she could feel it, his blue eyes burning into the back of her head.

**"You're not still in contact with him, are you?" ** he asked, trying to sound just as bored as she had, but failing.

**"So what if I am?" ** she asked, with measure, turning to look at Ron. She spoke very calmly, though she felt her face getting warmer. **"I can have a pen pal if I-"**

** "He didn't only want to be your pen pal,"** said Ron, his voice growing louder and more passionate. Hermione just shook her head, wishing she hadn't awoken the beast, hoping Harry wouldn't get upset. Ron seemed to have forgotten that Harry was still in the room. This wasn't the time for an argument, they'd finally made a little headway with Harry and they needed to follow through.

**"Well, what do you think? Will you teach us?"**

** "Just you and Ron, yeah?**

** "Well...well...now, don't fly off the handle again, Harry please...But I really think you ought to teach anyone who wants to learn. I mean, we're talking about defending ourselves against V-Voldemort-" **Ron winced. ** "Oh, don't be pathetic, Ron," ** she sneered, more angry with him about Viktor than his fear over the Dark Lord's name. **"it doesn't seem fair if we don't offer the chance to other people."** She looked at Harry hopefully.

**"Yeah, but I doubt anyone except you two would want to be taught by me. I'm a nutter, remember?"**

** "Well, I think you might be surprised how many people would be interested in hearing what you've got to say. Look, you know the first weekend in October's a Hogsmeade weekend? How would it be if we tell anyone who's interested to meet us in the village and we can talk it over?"**

** "Why do we have to do it outside school?" **Ron said, his jealous frown fading slightly.

** "Because. I don't think Umbridge would be very happy if she found out what we were up to," ** she said.

Later that evening, Hermione sat in an armchair in the common room making the finishing touches on a few house-elf hats. Harry had already gone to bed as it was quite late, and Ron had disappeared into the corner for a few rounds of chess with George.

"Well, I beat him," said Ron, approaching.

"No surprise there," she said, not looking up from her knitting. She still felt quite cross with him. "Come to say goodnight, have you?"

"Yeah...but...actually...I just wanted to...talk to you."

"Oh?" she asked, though she had a sneaking suspicion of what it was. He'd looked at her crossly all through dinner and during the prefect meeting. Draco Malfoy had asked them _"trouble in paradise?" _ with an evil snicker and Pansy Parkinson had erupted in giggles. Ron had looked completely clueless, but she knew that Draco thought they were a couple and enjoyed teasing them to that end whenever all the prefects were together. _"It's for the better, because purebloods and mudbloods shouldn't mix...even a miserable pack of blood-traitors..." _he'd whispered in her ear before the Head Boy had admonished him for not paying attention.

"What did you want to talk about?" she asked Ron now, looking up.

"Oh...you know...just...how often do you talk to him?"

"Who?" she asked innocently, with some relish as his ears turned pink.

"You know...Viktor." He spit the name as though it were more dangerous to say than Voldemort.

"Oh, not often," she said honestly. "We just write, mostly."

"So you don't talk on the fellytone?"

"Telephone, Ron. No, we don't"

"And you didn't visit him in Bulgaria."

"No. I came to number 12 Grim," she stopped herself and lowered her voice, "headquarters, remember?"

"Oh yeah. Did you...want to visit him?" Hermione knew that if they'd been in the company of others, Ron wouldn't have asked these questions outright. In fact, she was quite surprised he was doing it now. Sighing, she decided to be as truthful as she could, without giving away her true mind on the matter.

"No, actually. I wanted to be with...at Headquarters...with you and Harry." Ron looked pleased with himself and sat back in the chair opposite Hermione looking as though a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders. Still, Hermione doubted it would be the last time he brought up "Vicky."

"Is that all?" she asked, amusedly, continuing with the knitting.

"Oh. Yeah, well...No!" He shouted the 'no' defensively. "I was wondering...How are we going to get people to meet in Hogsmeade? Harry's partially right about people thinking he's a nutter, you know."

"I think after a month of Umbridge, people will be ready to hear what he has to say. Besides, I heard Cho Chang talking to her friend, Marietta in Arithmancy. They're both really worried about getting through the exams with Umbridge."

"Of course they are, they're Ravenclaws!" exclaimed Ron.

"Well...I put the feelers out a little bit. I asked them how they'd feel about working on their own...and they seemed...interested."

"Did you mention Harry."

"Sort of. Cho doesn't think Harry's insane," she said.

"Hmm," Ron considered. "She's popular. And good at Quidditch."

"So, we ask around some more. We don't exactly have to mention that we're thinking of Harry teaching us...but find out who's interested in learning defensive spells on their own...and pick a time and place to meet."

"I know Ginny will do it," said Ron. "I"m not so sure how enthusiastic Fred and George will be about more work, but if it's to fight- Vold...You-Know-Who..."

"So, you ask around the Quidditch pitch, get Fred and George to help, maybe. I'll ask Cho to tell more Ravenclaws and I know there are some Hufflepuff's who'll be interested..."

"You're not going to tell any Slytherins are you?" asked Ron, suddenly concerned.

"Well, the Sorting Hat did say we ought to come together..."

"That's mad, Hermione! There's no way any of those snakes would listen to Harry."

"Well, we'll forget about the Slytherins for now."

"I try to do that on a daily basis."

"But...if any do want to join later, we won't turn them away," she said. Ron looked as uneasy as she felt. She didn't feel any more comfortable with most Slytherins than he did, but she thought they could only ignore the Sorting Hat's warning for so long. And she doubted they'd get a free pass against Voldemort simply because of their house.

"Deal," Ron agreed, though he looked frightened.

The first Saturday in October came quicker than Hermione would have liked. She'd gotten confirmation from several people who said they'd be interested in hearing Harry's side of the story at least, but she couldn't be sure of exactly how many people they could expect. She'd chosen the Hog's Head for a meeting spot, because it was lesser known and was a bit off the beaten path. She wanted everyone to stay as far off Umbridge's radar as possible and if she was suspicious of students doing anything behind her back, she'd be spying in the usual spots like Madam Pudifoot's Tea Shop or the Three Broomsticks. She hadn't brought it up to Harry any more. He'd agreed to meet whoever was interested in Hogsmeade and that was a good start. Hermione ate breakfast early, by herself, after sending an owl to Viktor. He'd thought it was a great idea to have Harry teaching them. He'd offered to come as well, when he was off for Quidditch, but Hermione had told him not to worry himself. She told him it would cause too much of a stir, because he was famous...that it might be distracting. He hadn't pointed out that Harry was also famous, but had graciously told her to let him know if she changed her mind and that he wanted to know how the lessons went. The actual stir Viktor would cause would be between her and Ron, but she didn't dare mention that, either. Now she had written to tell him that they'd be meeting for the first time and she'd let him know about the turn-out. Even though Hermione had no interest in Viktor romantically, she was reassured to have an older, more experienced friend abroad. It reminded her that Voldemort affected everyone, not just the people at Hogwarts. That thought both terrified her and made her realize just how important it was that they learned how to defense themselves.


	18. Chapter 18

The meeting at the Hog's Head had gone better than Hermione could have expected. True, when it came to signing up, some had seemed reluctant, and she and Luna Lovegood would have gotten into a screaming match if not for Ginny interrupting them, for which she was grateful. But the turn-out had been twice, no, nearly thrice what she'd expected. Truthfully, she was quite surprised that the list didn't consist only of those with the surname Weasley, and herself. Hermione had a feeling that the reluctance would fade as they got started learning, only now they were desperate to find a location. At first, Hermione thought that Ron's idea of asking to use McGonagall's was a good idea and quite possibly their most viable option. But as she considered more, she realized that it might put Professor McGonagall's job in jeopardy and that was the last thing she wanted. Still, she was afraid if they waited too long, people would lose interest, and their trust in Harry may start to wane.

But Harry's confidence in the matter had done a complete turn-around. Viktor had been correct, he'd just needed some encouragement. Harry had been more than encouraged by all the impressed faces at the Hog's Head, especially Cho's. Later that evening after the boys had gone to bed, Ginny approached her with a very disgruntled look on her face, on that reminded Hermione a lot of Mrs. Weasley!

"Why'd you go and tell my idiot brother I was seeing Michael Corner?" she asked in exasperation.

"Truthfully Ginny, it's probably better he heard it from me and not by...observing the two of you." Hermione looked up from her reading to smirk at her friend.

"I suppose. But now he won't get off my case." Ginny gave Hermione a pleading look as she collapsed onto the sofa.

"I'll talk to him," Hermione said.

"Do. Michael's really nice."

"I'm not so sure Ron cares how nice he is or not. Even when you fancied Harry...as a brother Ron's just..."

"Well, Percy would lecture me about being too young to date of course, and Bill and Charlie might have a problem if the bloke wasn't nice. Fred and George only tease me, why is Ron so..."

"Over protective?" offered Hermione.

"Yes!"

"Maybe because you're the only one he feels he _can_ protect."

"I don't need protecting, Hermione."

"I know that! Deep down he knows it too, but he loves you! He can be annoying about it, but his heart's in the right place."

"Ugh, you will always defend him, won't you?"

"You know that's not true...I _will _talk to him, Ginny, tell him he's being unreasonable." The two sat in silence for a long time. Hermione went back to her book and Ginny attempted to use magic to knit a sweater for Crookshanks.

"Speaking of...fancying Harry," Ginny began, her voice lowered, "I know I'm dating Michael and I really like him...but now that I no longer act like a nervous pygmy puff around Harry...I think I sort of like him again. Actually, I don't think the feelings ever really went anywhere...I really enjoy his company now." Hermione closed her book and looked at Ginny. Hermione knew that Harry fancied Cho. If they all studied Defense Against the Dark Arts together, that may soon become apparent to Ginny without her having to say anything.

"Well, like you said...you're with Michael now...so, just see what happens." It wasn't more of her more brilliant moments, but then, Hermione had to admit that relationships weren't exactly her intellectual strongpoint. Then again, she had been the one to convince Ginny to be herself around Harry and it had gotten the desired result. It had brought them closer.

"Thank You," Ginny said turning to go up to the girls' dormitory. "Oh...and I wanted to say...I think you should go easy on Luna. She's really cool."

"She's battier than professor Trelawney! Really, the things she said about fire sprits..."

"Give her a break, Hermione. She's smarter than she seems. She must be, she's in Ravenclaw, for Merlin's sake! There are different ways to be smart, you know." Hermione watched Ginny ascend the stairs, her mouth hanging open. Maybe Ginny had a point. This certainly wasn't the time to pick a fight with others who wanted to learn defense from Harry, including Zacharias Smith, who seemed particularly shifty. Something just didn't feel right about him. Still, he had come to the Hog's Head because he was genuinely interested. They hadn't even had a lesson yet, she ought to give him the benefit of the doubt until then, at least. Her bewitched parchment would serve to root out the snitches, certainly. After the meeting, Harry had commented that the sign-up had felt like a contract, but Hermione hadn't been ready to tell him that it was exactly that. If any of the students on that list went to Umbridge, or anyone else, they'd get a nasty case of acne._ Dark times call for dark measures_, thought Hermione.

The rest of the weekend went by smoothly and Hermione was finally so ahead in her work that she was able to make more elf hats. Now she was making scarves as well, which she rather enjoyed. Ron and Harry spent all day Sunday with her by the lake , getting caught up on homework, while she knitted. She was happy to help them with their work as needed and simply let her needles work themselves as she looked over their essays for Transfiguration. She wanted them ready for defense lessons as soon as they found a place to have them. When they'd finished, Ron and Harry played chess and talked about Quidditch strategies, while Hermione read the muggle mystery novel her mother had sent for her birthday. Several groups of Ravenclaws passed by on their way back from the Quidditch pitch and Harry kept turning around jerkily to see if Cho was among them.

On Monday morning, Hermione entered the common room, much to her surprise, by sliding down on her bum. Some boy had tried to get into the girls' dormitory! She quickly learned it was Ron, who'd been in such a fury to tell her some news, that he'd broken the first rule of propriety at Hogwarts.

**"Well, it's an old-fashioned rule, but it says in **_**Hogwarts, A HIstory **_**that the founders thought boys were less trustworthy than girls. Anyway, why were you trying to get in there?"**

** "To see you-look at this!" **Ron pulled her by the arm to the notice board. Covering almost every other notice, was a large message from Umbridge. Hermione read quickly.

_By order of_

_The High Inquisitor of Hogwarts_

_All Student Organizations, Societies, Teams, Groups, and Clubs are henceforth disbanded._

_An organization, Society, Team, Group, or Club is hereby defined as a regular meeting of three or more students._

_Permission to re-form may be sought from the High Inquisitor (Professor Umbridge)._

_No Student Organization, Society, Team, Group, or Club may exist without the knowledge and approval of the High Inquisitor._

_Any student found to have formed, or to belong to, an Orginzation, Society, Team, Group, or Club that has not been approved by the High Inquisitor will be expelled._

_The above is in accordance with the Educational Decree Number Twenty-four._

The message bore the Ministry Seal and Umbridge's signature. Hermione felt like someone had punched her in the stomach. She was vaguely aware of a second year approaching Ron to ask about Gobstones. Hermione had the sinking feeling that this notice was aimed at them. Umbridge had posted it because someone had ratted them out. So soon! Who could it have been? Looking around the Gryffindor common room she spotted no one with any unusual spots on their face.

**"Someone must have blabbed to her!" **sputtered Ron. He still had Hermione's wrist firmly in his hand.

**"They can't have done," **she said quietly, still looking for signs of betrayal in their fellow Gryffindors.

**"You're so naive"** Ron shouted, dropping her wrist and throwing up his hands. **"You think just because you're all honest and trustworthy-"**

"**No, they can't have done because I put a jinx on that piece of paper we all signed. Believe me, if anyone's run off and told Umbridge, we'll know exactly who they are and they will really regret it," **she told him. Ron looked at her with amazement, as if she were a new person. He always had that look when she broke or bended the rules. She explained to Ron and Harry how the jinx worked and Ron appeared even more impressed.

**"...Come on, let's get down to breakfast and see what the others think...I wonder whether this has been put up in all the Houses?**

Hermione didn't have to wonder for long. Hannah Abbot and Ernie MacMillan had immediately tried to come talk to her and Ron and so had the Ravenclaw prefects. Fred seemed utterly impressed with Hermione as well, as she told him they wouldn't be disbanding on account of the latest decree.

**"The prefects as well?"**

** "Of course," ** she said. Didn't _anyone _understand how important it was for them to learn defense? But Hermione's concern over their secrecy being blown was soon dwarfed by the fact that Angelina had come over to inform Harry and Ron that there would no longer be a Gryffindor Quidditch team unless they received permission from Umbridge to re-join.

**"**_**What?" **_

__**"No way."**

**"You read the sign, it mentions teams too! So listen, Harry...I am saying this for the last time...Please, **_**please **_**don't lose your temper with Umbridge again or she might not let us play anymore!"**

** "Okay, okay. Don't worry, I'll be have myself..."**

Hermione forgave Angelina because she didn't know what Harry had been subjected to in Umbridge's detentions, but she was still slightly appalled that Quidditch was what they were fuming about, when their very lives were on the line! Ron voiced his concern that they might run into Umbridge as early as first period since she had yet to inspect Professor Binns, but his fear melted to relief as they entered History of Magic. Hermione knew it was the only time Ron had ever felt relieved to listen to a lecture on the the invention of Porkeys.

Throughout class, Hermione wracked her brain for places where they could meet. Places that were really hidden. Her stomach churned as she thought of the Chamber of Secrets. Surely that vile place couldn't be the only hidden place inside the castle. Harry and the Weasley twins knew all of the secret passageways...perhaps there was a secret classroom. But then wouldn't have Fred or George mentioned it? If there was such a thing, it would have been the perfect place for them to test their products without her breathing down their necks. She made a note to ask them, at least. Maybe they could sneak out to Hogsmeade?

"During the 1500's it became extremely important for Portkeys to be made out of _any _object," professor Binns was saying when Hermione noticed a flicker of white out the window. It couldn't be snow, it was only October and it wasn't even cold. The the flicker materialized and she could see that it was Hedwig perched on the sill. Hermione desperately tried to get Harry to see, but his eyes were down at his book. When he didn't look she elbowed him and poked him with the sharp end of her quill.

**"**_**What?"**_ Harry asked through gritted teeth. Hermione pointed to the window discreetly and Ron looked too to see what all the fuss was about. But he wasn't the only one. Lavender Brown was audibly telling Parvati Patil how much she loved Hedwig and then nearly everyone's attention was out the window. Everyone, except for Professor Binns, who carried on as though nothing could possibly interrupt him. He didn't even seem to notice Harry getting up from his seat to go retrieve his owl from outdoors. Even when Harry brought Hedwig to their desk to show Ron and Hermione that she was injured, he never stopped his lecture. It would have been comical had the situation not seemed so dire. When Harry told Professor Binns he wasn't feeling well, he easily received permission to leave for the hospital wing, and he marched right out with Hedwig on his as Professor Binns referred to him as Perkins.

Ron looked at Hermione with fear and with Harry gone, he moved over a seat closer to her. Despite the oddness of the day and the despair of knowing Hedwig could be in danger, Hermione couldn't help but feel a small tingle up her spine at the nearness of Ron. Somehow he smelled even more Ron-like at that moment. He smelled clean, like the shampoo Mrs. Weasley kept at the Burrow, even like the grass there, how it smelled when it was newly mowed with garden gnomes traipsing about. Surely that was impossible considering he hadn't even been at the Burrow all summer, but somehow...somehow it seemed like he was the Burrow and the Burrow was him. Everything that comforted her about that place lied in him, in those eyes. And right now his eyes were full of tenderness and concern for Hedwig and what it might mean that she'd been hurt. She scrawled something on a piece of parchment and pushed it over so Ron could see.

_She must have been intercepted._

Ron nodded. He looked close to wanting to go after Harry to see if he could help.

"What would you say, Mr. Wellsley?" Professor Binns asked, staring straight at Ron. Hermione kicked him under the table and he suddenly realized Professor Binns was talking to him.

"Me?" he asked. He hadn't heard the question. Hermione hadn't heard the question either, unfortunately. Ron looked to her with apprehension and all she could do was shrug. "Well...yeah, I have to agree with you..." he ventured.

"Good, good," said Professor Binns after a moment and both Ron and Hermione sighed huge sighs of relief.


	19. Chapter 19

Hermione did not feel comfortable knowing they were to meet Sirius in the fireplace again. She wanted to hear from him, of course, and she understood Harry's need to talk to him, but it didn't seem safe! She felt in her heart that someone had intercepted Hedwig on purpose because that someone knew she was Harry's owl. Hermione found it laughable that people in the ministry could be so afraid of a fifteen year-old boy, yet they did nothing to act against Voldemort. Her shoulder bag felt increasingly heavy as they traipsed down to the dungeons. She was in no mood for potions at the moment. The work had become extremely challenging, Snape had begun grading harder, and Draco Malfoy, with his prefect badge, was absolutely insufferable. The Slytherins were really the last people she wanted to see after the notice about Educational Decree Number Twenty-Four. Somehow, she felt it must be partly their fault. She scolded herself for not taking the advice about acceptance she often flung at Ron and Harry. She was so anxious that she nearly tripped down the stairs and Ron had to grab her bag at the last minute to keep her from toppling over.

"Thanks," she said, brushing hair out of her face.

"You all right?" He asked handing her bag back. She nodded and they continued to class with no more ado. Harry seemed lost in his own world and for good reason, in Hermione's opinion. She hoped he was thinking about what she'd said..about Hedwig being intercepted. If McGonagall had jumped in on his way to Professor Grubbly-Plank, then it was serious. McGonagall saw it as a threat to the Order, else she wouldn't have stepped in. If the Ministry really did have eyes on the floo network too...Draco Malfoy's drawling voice cut off her thought.

**"Yeah, Umbridge gave the Slytherin Quidditch team permission to continue playing straightaway, I went to ask her firs thing this morning. Well, it was pretty much automatic, I mean, she knows my father really well, he's always popping in and out of the Ministry...It'll be interesting to see wheter Gryffindor are allowed to keep playing, won't it?" **Maylfoy said "Gryffindor," a little louder as he eyed the three of them and he was already speaking at an abnormal volume so as to be overheard.

** "Don't rise. It's what he wants..."** she begged Harry and Ron, her hand lightly on Ron's shoulder. Honestly, what was it with boys and Quidditch? Hermione could not for the life of her understand how Draco could get pleasure out of the disbanding of the other House teams. They were his opponents and how could there even be any Quidditch matches if only one team was permitted to play. Unless Draco was happy to scrimmage with the Slytherins for the rest of the year, he had no need to lord this information over anyone. She knew he just wanted to goad the Gryffindors, but he sounded ridiculous. Pansy Parkinson obviously didn't agree. She hung on Draco's every word as if he were Gilderoy Lockhart before he'd been discovered as a fraud!

**"If it's a question of influence with the Ministry, I don't think they've got much of a chance...From what my father says, they've been looking for an excuse to sack Arthur Weasley for years...And as for Potter...My father says it's a matter of time before the Ministry has him carted off to St. Mungo's...apparently they've got a special ward for people whose brains have been addled by magic..." **

Malfoy spoke with bravado and sneered directly at Harry and Ron. Hermione squeezed Ron's shoulder, expecting him to pounce upon hearing mention of his father, but it was Neville who rushed at Malfoy.

**"Neville, **_**no**_**!" **said Harry as he grabbed his robes. Hermione shrieked in surprise and Pansy Parkinson howled with laughter along with Crabbe and Goyle, while Malfoy pretended to act frightened. **"Help me!" **Harry pleaded with Ron, who seemed to come out of a daze at being acknowledged. Hermione let go his shoulder and he aided Harry in getting Neville away from Malfoy.

**"Not...funny...don't...Mungo's...show...him..." **muttered Neville under his breath, still trying to escape from Harry and Ron's grip, just as Snape appeared, growling.

**"Fighting, Potter, Weasley, Longbottom? Ten points from Gryffindor. Release Longbotttom, Potter, or it will be detention. Inside, all of you." **Harry let go of Neville and Ron shook his hand. He'd twisted it in the fray.

**"I had to stop you. Crabbe and Goyle would have torn you apart."**

** "What in the name of Merline was **_**that **_**about?" **Ron asked as they filed inside the classroom. Hermione wondered the same thing. Malfoy had insulted the Weasleys, as usual, and of course was purposefully tormenting Harry, but why had mention of st. Mungo's stirred Neville, so? Taking their seats, Ron gave Hermione a look as if to ask her if she knew anything about Neville, but she didn't, so she just shrugged. Just when she thought the day couldn't get any worse, she saw Professor Umbridge in the corner.

**"You will notice that we have a guest with us today," **said Professor Snape and he gestured to Umbridge who gave a sickening grin. As awful as Snape was, Hermione knew that in a battle of wits between Umbridge and him, she's root for Snape, and it seemed he'd be more likely to deal with her in the manner McGonagall had than poor old Professor Trelawney. It gave her some pleasure to imagine Umbridge getting what she deserved. Ron too, looked like Christmas had come early. The nervousness of seeing Umbridge face to face after they'd met in the Hog's Head waned as Snape scowled at the High Inquisitor.

After Potions, Hermione left Harry and Ron for Arithmancy feeling rather guilty. Harry had done poorly with Snape's assignment and consequently he'd been given an extra essay to do. Harry had wanted to skip Divination, but Hermione'd advised against it. Now he would have to stay up late to work on it. She didn't want that...but she knew Harry would get even further behind if he missed his Divination work as well and he needed to be ready to start teaching them Defense Against the Dark Arts at a moment's notice. That would require he remain caught up! She vowed to help him with Snape's work later. Despite the fact that Professor Vector's lesson was extremely interesting, Hermione couldn't stop thinking about everything else that had happened that day. Umbridge's latest decree, Angelina's warning to Harry about not losing his cool, the injured Hedwig, the note from Sirius...she was still very concerned about meeting him later that night. Perhaps she would have to voice her concern. She knew why he wanted to connect with Harry and he had every right, but there had to be a better way of communicating. Try as she might, she couldn't think of any herself. Then there had been Neville's outburst at Malfoy...it confused Hermione, but she was glad that Ron hadn't taken Malfoy's insults against his father to heart. Thinking of Malfoy and his hateful treatment of Arthur Weasley burned Hermione's blood. _My dirty, muggle blood,_ she thought, though she didn't think there was any truth in it.

Defense Against the Dark Arts held no new developments. If Umbridge suspected what they were up to, she didn't mention it. That made Hermione certain that though suspicious of them all, in general, she had no knowledge of what had happened during their Hogsmeade weekend. At dinner, Hermione could barely eat. She sipped her pumpkin juice and listened vaguely as Ginny talked about Michael corner. Ron scowled at Ginny at the mention of his name, but Hermione pleaded with him to leave her alone. Harry and Ron were anxious to change for Quidditch practice, but were greeted in the common room by an upset Angelina, who informed them that they still hadn't received permission from Umbridge to reform the Gryffindor team. Hermione though Angelina looked near tears.

**"Well, look on the bright side-at least now you'll have time to do Snape's essay!" ** Hermione said to Harry. Ron gaped at her and she controlled her urge to punch him. It was important they didn't fall behind in work! She glared back at him.

**"That's the bright side, is it? No Quidditch practice and extra potions?" **They took their usual places by the fire and Hermione played with Crookshanks, while Ron looked at a chess book and Harry worked on his essay.

"Well, Freddie, with Quidditch practice cancelled, I think I know what we can do!"

"Right-O, Georgie," said Fred and the two disappeared up to the boys' dorm, returning momentarily with a large box of their products. Lee Jordan joined them and the twins began to chew on what were clearly puking pastilles. A crowd gathered to see what the commotion was about and Lee acted as a carnival barker, explaining what the product was and that Fred and George were testing it on themselves to show everyone how they worked. Several first years rummaged in their pockets to buy some and Hermione shook her head at Ginny as she saw that she too was watching, excitedly. The cheers grew so loud, and Hermione grew angry. They weren't breaking any rules and anyway they'd just tease her if she attempted to stop them. She was in no mood for that tonight. Instead, she passive-aggressively shook her head and sniffed loudly whenever a whooping cheer went up around them. Ron looked at her with fear, hoping she wouldn't try to drag him over to scold them.

**"Just go and stop them, then!"** Harry shouted, who'd clearly been just as annoyed with Hermione's disapproving sounds as with the distraction caused by the cheering.

**"I can't, they're not **_**technically**_** doing anything wrong. They're quite within their rights to eat the foul things themselves, and I can't find a rule that says the other idiots aren't entitled to buy them, not unless they're proven to be dangerous in some way, and it doesn't look as though they are..."**

Dangerous, no. Disgusting, yes. After the smell of vomit began to permeate the room because Lee could no longer vanish it fast enough, they ceased their demonstration, counted up their money, and went upstairs. Hermione took out her knitting needles and Ron fell asleep with his chess book over his chest. Hermione smiled as she watched him breathe in and out, tiny snores escaping him. Harry gave up on his potions essay and Hermione was about to protest that he hadn't finished nearly enough, yet, when she saw something in the flames and a crackle startled Ron awake.

**"Sirius," ** he said sleepily, and Hermione and Harry saw that indeed Sirius was there in the fire. They all got close, including Crookshanks, and Hermione ahd to move him out of the way.

**"How're things?" **Asked Sirius, grinning. Though Hermione was sure he knew plenty about the state of things.

** "Not good. The Ministry's forced through another decree, which means we're not allowed to have Quidditch teams-" **began Harry.

** "-or secret Defense Against the Dark Arts groups?" **Sirius's grin grew wider, but Ron's eyes bulged out, the size of saucers. Hermione felt her stomach Drop.

** "How did you know about that?" **asked Harry.

** "You want to choose your meeting places more carefully. The Hog's Head, I ask you..."**

** "Well, it was better than the Three Broomsticks! That's always packed with people-" **Hermione sputtered, putting up her defenses. She couldn't help it! She was sure she'd chosen wisely.

** "-which means you'd have been harder to overhear. You've got a lot to learn, Hermione." **Sirius addressed her kindly and she suddenly felt so stupid. It was a fair point. Harry ignored Hermione's wounded pride and pressed on.

** "Who overheard us?"**

** "Mundungus, of course. He was the witch under the veil."**

** "That was Mundungus? What was he doing in the Hog's Head?"**

** "What do you think he was doing? Keeping an eye on you, of course."**

** "I'm still being followed?"**

** "Yeah, you are, and just as well, isn't it, if the first thing you're going to do on your weekend off is organize an illegal defense group. **

** "Why was Dung hiding from us? We'd have liked to see him," ** said Ron. Hermione looked at him with disbelief. Of all the people in the Order to see, including Snape, "Dung," was last on the list.

**"He was banned from the Hog's Head twenty years ago and that barman's got a long memory. We lost Moody's spare Invisibility Cloak when Sturgis was arrested, so Dung's been dressing as a witch a lot lately...Anyway...First of all, Ron-I've sworn to pass on a message from your mother."**

** "Oh yeah?"**

** "She says on no account whatsoever are you to take part in an illegal secret Defense Against the Dark Arts group. She says you'll be expelled for sure and your future will be ruined. She says there will be plenty of time to learn how to defend yourself later and that you are too young to be worrying about that right now." ** Ron opened his mouth to argue, but Sirius continued. In any case, Hermione noted that Sirius did not appear to share Mrs. Weasley's view. He continued, **"She also advises Harry and Hermione not to proceed with the group, though she accepts that she has no authority over either of them and simply begs them to remember that she has their best interests at heart. She would have written all this to you, but if the owl had been intercepted, you'd all have been in real trouble, and she can't say it for herself because she's on duty tonight."**

** "On duty doing what?" **asked Ron.

** "Never you mind, just stuff for the Order. So it's fallen to me to be the messenger and make sure to tell her i passed it all on, because I don' think she trusts me to." **Ron nodded. Hermione remembered the tension at Grimmauld Place between Mrs. Weasley and Sirius. She knew it must have taken a lot for Mrs. Weasley to admit that she didn't have authority over Harry. An uncomfortable silence filled the air. Ron seemed to be remembering the same tension and he wouldn't meet Sirius's eyes.

**"So you want me to just say I'm not going to take part in the defense group?" **he asked.

**"Me? Certainly not! I think it's an excellent idea!"**

** "You do?" **said Harry, beaming.

** "Of course, I do! D'you think your father and I would've lain down and taken orders from an old hag like Umbridge?"**

** "But-last term all you did was tell me to be careful and not take risks-"**

** "Last year all the evidence was that someone inside Hogwarts was trying to kill you, Harry. This year we know that there's someone outside Hogwarts who'd like to kill us all, so I think learning to defend yourselves properly is a very good idea!"**

** "And what if we get expelled?" **Hermione asked seriously.

** "Hermione, this whole thing was your idea!"**

** "I know it was...I just wondered what Sirius thought," **she said.

**"Well, better expelled and able to defend yourselves than siting safely in school without a clue," **said Sirius.

**"Here, hear." ** Ron and Harry said triumphantly. As much as Hermione knew Sirius was right, and although it _had been_ her idea, and she'd voiced a similar sentiment, the thought of getting expelled made her skin crawl.

**"So, how are you organizing this group? Where are you meeting?"**

** "Well, that's a bit of a problem now. Dunno where we're going to be able to go..."**

** "How about the Shrieking Shack!" **Sirius said, excitedly.

**"Hey, that's an idea!" **Ron looked happily at Hermione as though that settled it, but she made a clicking sound and his face turned defiant. He and Harry stared at her incredulous and so did Sirius. She politely explained that they were a bit more than four...that in fact twenty-eight people were signed up and that it would be a bit difficult for them to sneak out under a single invisibility cloak. Sirius looked saddened, but he digressed.

**"Fair point. Well, I'm sure you'll come up with somewhere...There used to be a pretty roomy secret passageway behind that big mirror on the fourth floor, you might have enough space to practice jinxes in there-"**

** "Fred and George told me it's blocked. Caved in or Something."**

** "Oh. Well, I'll have a good think and get back to you-" **Sirius's words were suddenly cut off and a look of panic appeared on his features. He turned around and as Harry called his name, he vanished. Hermione gasped and stood as she saw a groping hand reaching through the flames. It wasn't just any hand...it was none other than the hand of Delores Jane Umbridge.


	20. Chapter 20

Hermione lay in her bed unable to sleep. Visions of Umbridge's stubby ringed fingers filled up her mind. It had been a dangerously close call... Sirius had nearly been caught! So she had been appropriately worried about their meeting. His voice rang in her ears too, the way he'd spoken excitedly with them. How childlike he seemed to her when he'd suggested the shrieking shack as a practice location, and how he'd delighted to have Ron's approval upon the suggestion.

_"__**D'you think your father and I would've lain down and taken orders from an old hag like Umbridge?" **_he'd said. And as Hermione pondered, she wondered whether Sirius perhaps projected all his memories of James Potter onto Harry. That thought disturbed her. Harry was not James. As close as Sirius and Harry were, they were not friends...Sirius was meant to be an authority figure. Harry was Sirius's Godson, not his long-lost best mate. But Sirius, locked away for so long in Azkaban and as good as locked away now, was no authority figure. In his state he was just as attracted to rule-breaking as Fred and George Weasley were. Hermione almost considered that they might be a tad more mature than Sirius. At least they were just living their lives according to their own age. Sirius was a grown man and seemed to wish he was still at Hogwarts, running around with Harry, stirring up trouble. The more she thought about it, the more it seemed that listening to his advice might not be prudent. She thought, in his desperation for inclusion, he might be living vicariously through Harry. This, she simply did not approve of, however much she liked Sirius. Then there was the very obvious fact that Umbridge was intercepting Harry's mail. Hermione was certain that she'd been the one to hurt Hedwig, which caused such a sick feeling in her stomach, she felt like she'd accidentally swallowed a puking pastille.

The torrential rain that greeted her in the morning matched her mood perfectly. She had to tell Harry her suspicions about Umbridge and she knew she should mention her concerns about Sirius, but how would he take it? Moreover, she had considered, while tossing and turning in bed, that maybe having "an illegal, secret Defense Agains the Dark Arts group," as Mrs. Weasley had called it, wasn't such a good idea.

When she told Harry and Ron as much that afternoon, they both looked at her as though she were insane. She could tell Harry's temper was teetering on the edge and she chose her words carefully when talking about Sirius's recklessness. Of course, she knew how she sounded, since the idea for Harry teaching them defense was all her idea. She knew deep down that they needed the spell-work, but she could no longer hide her worry.

**"Sirius is right. You **_**do**_** sound just like my mother," **Ron said. This was certainly the last thing she wanted to hear from Ron, but she agreed with Mrs. Weasley that Sirius could be too erratic. She did not press the issue further. The boys only gave her a bit of a cold shoulder. Angelina had informed them that the Gryffindor Quidditch team had been given permission to reform and that she'd booked the pitch right away. Despite the stormy weather, the prospect of getting on their brooms made Ron and Harry quite cheerful. At dinner, Hermione barely ate. She felt guilty for urging Harry to teach them and then for questioning it. He didn't seem to notice and had forgiven her for earlier. He and Ron talked Quidditch strategies while Hermione listened vaguely to Ginny talk about something Michael Corner had done.

"I've got to change before practice," said Ron, guzzling his pumpkin juice and eyeing Hermione. "If you're not going to eat, let's do our patrol now."

"See you later," said Ginny and she got up to join Michael at the Ravenclaw table. Ron watched him kiss her on the mouth and a look of disgust crossed his face. Hermione was reminded that she'd promised to talk to Ron about that.

"I'm sorry I said you reminded me of mum..." he said, after they'd walked the corridors in silence. "You don't, really...it's just that...it was your idea..."

"I know, I know..." she said. "And I still think we should do it...but we need to be really careful."

"We will be," said Ron. "You came up with the bloody secret contract! Brilliant!" Hermione smiled to herself at his praise.

"We just have to find somewhere to practice," she said glumly, and Ron nodded. "Anyway, I'm glad there's such an interest from the other Houses..." she said, trying to turn the subject to Michael Corner. "I'll bet we can learn a great deal by working with the Ravenclaws." A scowl came over his face and Hermione knew her strategy had worked. He was thinking about the kiss he'd seen Michael and Ginny share in the Great Hall. "Michael is really nice, you know..." Hermione said to Ron, soothingly...though she hardly knew him at all herself.

"Doesn't matter. Ginny's too young to date!"

"Hardly, Ron, you're only a year older. Besides, I was her age when I went to the Yule Ball with Viktor."

"Yes, well _he _was too old for you, if you ask me."

"I didn't ask you...What if Ginny was dating Harry?" Hermione said quickly, to brush off any talk of Viktor Krum. "Would you still be angry?"

"Well I...I don't...she isn't though..."

"She went to the ball with Neville. You didn't have a problem with that!"

"Yeah...that's because it was Neville...he's...harmless."

"Ginny can take care of herself, Ron. She wouldn't put up with someone who mistreats her." Ron grunted, but he didn't argue.

"Yeah well, if he tries anything..." he muttered. They continued to patrol in silence and there was nothing untoward, so they headed back to the common room. Ron looked out the windows nervously. The rain still hadn't cleared. Hermione knew he was torn between excitement for Quidditch and fear that the weather conditions would impede his performance. She knew so little about Quidditch, she found it difficult to console him. It was also a fairly touchy subject, one she didn't want to breech when he was already in a somewhat foul mood. But the sight of Fred, George, and Harry in the common room, all in their Quidditch uniforms seemed to brighten him.

While Harry and Ron were on the pitch, Hermione knitted several hats and laid them out neatly on a little table before settling down to her homework. She was so tired that she had no sooner begun reading a chapter for Professor Vector, then she fell asleep in her chair. Her exhaustion from the night previous had caught up to her. Yawning, she patted Crookshanks, who'd fallen asleep in front of the chair where Lavender Brown sat filing her nails. The ginger cat stirred, but didn't wake and didn't follow Hermione.

The following day arrived with even more rain. Hermione thought the black lake might be in danger of flooding if it carried on. They could hardly hear in Herbology due to the pounding of rain and hail against the roof of the greenhouse. Neville, who was normally cool as a cucumber in Herbology now, seemed a bit frightened by it. Harry looked as though he knew a secret, but Hermione and Ron didn't dare press him, as they wouldn't have even been able to carry on a conversation. She wanted to say something to him in Care of Magical Creatures, but the lesson proved so lively, that she didn't have the chance.

At lunch, however, they discovered the reason for Harry's behavior. He had found a place for them to do defense! The room of requirement. Harry described the room and Hermione was surprised she hadn't heard of it before. She listened skeptically as Harry explained that it was actually Dobby's idea. Ron looked a bit worried too. It had, after all, been Dobby who'd closed off Platform nine and three quarters to Harry and Ron in their second year. It had been Dobby who'd cursed a bludger at the Quidditch match causing Harry to not only break the bones in his arm, but lose them on account of Lockhart. Dobby's attempts to save Harry had put him in even more immediate danger. Maybe Harry had forgotten that, but Hermione certainly hadn't. Though she felt strongly about the House Elves' cause in general...specifically, she couldn't help but wonder if trusting Dobby was a bit misguided. It wasn't lost on her that Harry might find it tough to swallow that she mistrusted Sirius and now Dobby. He would likely accuse her of just not wanting to do Defense Against the Dark Arts on their own anymore. Only Ron knew that she'd decided they should go forward with it, despite her concerns.

**"This room isn't just some mad idea of Dobby's; Dumbledore knows about it too, he mentioned it to me at the Yule Ball," **protested Harry.

** "Dumbledore told you about it?" **she asked, relief washing over her like the rain. All of her apprehension going with it at the name of Dumbledore. Somehow, with all her worry about Umbridge and the Ministry's far-reaching educational decrees, she'd forgotten about Dumbledore! Well, he was still Headmaster. She knew deep down the he would want them prepared to face Voldemort, should it come to that.

** "Just in passing," **said Harry.

** "Oh well, that's alright then," **Hermione said, not caring how nonchalant Harry was being. If Dumbledore knew about it, then it was safe and it was settled. They needed a place to practice and now they had one. Harry even wanted to start that very evening, now that Quidditch practice had been canceled. It seemed as if their plan wasn't doomed. It felt like fate.


	21. Chapter 21

Ron and Hermione shared a look or wonder as they both examined the Room of Requirement. Ron gazed at the floor cushions with such excitement that Hermione nearly broke down into a fit of giggles. He looked so genuinely enthusiastic it made her heart want to burst. Harry looked pleased as well. He walked tall with a pride she knew he deserved. Hermione though, was enamored with the books. Rows and rows of books on defense. It was like a dream come true. _And like Umbridge's worst nightmare_, she thought as she perused the titles. The shelves were full of books that Umbridge would deem unsuitable or unnecessary. The books were what sold Hermione on the validity of what they were doing. The Room of Requirement, the Come and Go Room...it changed based on what the user required. So, they required a space to practice defensive spells and Hogwarts had granted it to them. If Hogwarts itself thought the idea worthy, well then, who was Hermione Granger to protest.

"Shut up," she said to Ron as she caught his eye.

"What? I didn't say anything. I think it's brilliant!"

**"Harry, this is wonderful, there's everything we need here!" **she said, stepping away from Ron, aware that her face was growing pink. She held up a book with pride, _Jinxes for the Jinxed._ Timid knocks echoed through the room and for a moment Hermione forgot where she was and almost drew her wand. Ginny entered followed by Neville, Parvati, Dean, and Lavender. They immediately fell to the same amazement that Hermione, Ron, and Harry had, taking in the scope of the room and examining the details. Lavender and Parvati seemed as interested in the cushions as Ron had, but not because they also imagined using them for stunning. Parvati pointed out how similar they were to the puffs Professor Trelawney had in her classroom. Hermione tried hard not to roll her eyes.

"Pretty good, isn't it?" whispered Ron. She merely smiled and nodded, feeling at a loss for words. "Must be alright then, what we're doing? I reckon if it wasn't...well, maybe the room wouldn't work for us."

"But it has," she said, grinning.

**"Well, This is the place we've found for practices, and you've-er-obviously found it okay-"**

**"It's fantastic!"** said Cho Chang loudly. Hermione shot a meaningful look at Ron, but he didn't catch it. Could he really be so dense? Cho was obviously trying to impress Harry. Maybe it wasn't obvious to Ron. Did he and Harry not discuss girls the same way she and Ginny discussed boys? Suddenly Hermione was very thankful. The thought of Ron talking about her to Harry made her extremely uncomfortable for some reason. And yet, why should it? Harry was like her brother, after all...and Ginny was Ron's sister. No...it was Harry's reaction that made her uncomfortable. Would he feel stuck in the middle? If Ron had mentioned his feelings for her, what had he said? Perhaps nothing, for Harry never acted strangely around her. Oddly, it was another look from Ron that pulled her from her thoughts. He was looking up admiringly at Harry, who was talking about Sneakosopes. It struck her how much he looked like a leader, how easily he wore that title and she thought they ought to make it official. Her hand shot up in the air before she knew what **she** was doing.

**"What, Hermione?"** he asked and she could detect a hint of annoyance in his voice. Still, she held her head hight.

**"I think we ought to elect a leader."**

** "Harry's leader," ** said Cho matter-of-factly. Hermione felt Cho's eyes burn into her, but she remained unaffected.

**"Yes, but i think we ought to vote on it properly. It makes it formal and it gives him authority. So-everyone who things Harry ought to be our leader?" ** She kept her hand in the air. Cho's shot up along with her friend, Marietta's, Ron's as well as the Weasley twins, Neville, Lavender, Parvati, and even Zacharias Smith's. It was unanimous. Harry was officially their leader.

**"I also think we ought to have a name." ** she said, not dropping her hand. Ron was beaming at her. **"It would promote a feeling of team spirit and unity, don't you think?**

** "Can we be the Anti-Umbridge League?" **Angelina Johnson asked. Fred, George, and Lee laughed heartily. Hermione knew Angelina was mostly thinking about the wrongs done to the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

**"Or the Ministry of Magic Are Morons Group?"** said Fred. Hermione shook her head in disbelief. As clueless as Fudge was, Fred's father was still in the Ministry! Besides, that was a bit obvious.

**"I was thinking more of a name that didn't tell everyone what we were up to, so we can refer to it safely outside meetings," **said Hermione. Fred frowned at her but George gave a nod of approval. Ron merely nodded, though he had no names to suggest.

**"The Defense Association? The D.A. for short, so nobody knows what we're talking about?" **Cho suggested, speaking in questions in case nobody agreed. she looked only at Harry, ignoring everyone else, including Hermione.

**"Yeah, the D.A.'s good. Only let's make it stand for Dumbledore's Army because that's the **_**MInistry**_**'s worst fear, isn't it?" **said Ginny. Harry looked at her with newfound admiration.

** "All in favor of the D.A." **Hermione said, looking around to everyone, her arm straight in the air. **"That's a majority-motion passed!" **For the most part, people seemed relieved to have a leader and a name for the club. So Hermione hadn't been alone in wanting to make it official. It was the official nature of the group that made her feel most like they were "sticking it" to Umbridge. Hermione took the paper she'd had with their names on it from the Hog's Head and stuck it to the wall. With her quill she wrote "Dumbledore's Army" in big letters at the top.

**"Right. Shall we get to practicing then? I was thinking, the first thing we should do is **_**Expelliarmus, **_**you know, the Disarming Charm. I know it's pretty basic, but I've found it really useful-" **Harry started.

** "Oh **_**please. **_**I don't think **_**Expelliarmus**_** is exactly going to help us against You-Know-Who, do you?"** said Zacharias Smith, in what Hermione thought was eerily close to Malfoy's irritating drawl. Ron looked angry. Hermione could tell he wanted to say something in defense of Harry, or else to stand and face Smith, but Harry stifled that.

**"I've used it against him. It saved my life last June." **Harry spoke simply, to the point. No one dare utter a word, even Smith. Ron eased up a bit, but Hermione remained rather tense. When Harry suggested they work in pairs, Ron looked at her and came over as though it should be obvious that they'd be working together. She tried to ignore the thrill that gave her and focussed on the task at hand. _You are here to learn how to defend yourself, not to flirt!___She scolded herself but Ginny winked at her as she took her place across from Michael Corner, egging him on.

"I hope you're prepared," she was saying.

"Oh, I am," said Michael. Hermione smiled.

"Expelliarmus, then?" asked Ron, looking at Hermione with a particularly determined eye.

"Yes. You go first," she offered. They stood a few feet apart and they listened to Harry as he spoke the instructions.

"He's a natural, isn't he?" asked Ron.

"Yes, of course," said Hermione. "He just needs to practice leading and he's got it."

"Right then, ready?"

"Ron, when you're facing an enemy, they're not going to tell you when they're..."

"_Expelliarmus!" _ Hermione's wand went flying and landed in Ron's outstretched left hand. Hermione laughed, though she felt disappointed in herself for not anticipating it. She kicked herself, for she knew she should be please that Ron was picking it up so well.

"Good," she said." Ron handed her wand back and their hands brushed for a brief moment that mad Hermione nearly forget where they were. _What is wrong with me? Stay focussed. _"Expelliarmus," she shouted as soon as she had her wand back, and Ron's wand leaped from his hand easily. Ron scowled, but he looked amused as well. His next attempt did not go as well as his first, but he did accidentally wave his wand with such vigor that he nearly fell over his own feet and straight into Hermione.

"Sorry," he said. Her wand had almost fallen out of her hand, but she gripped it tight, her other hand grabbed Ron's arm to keep him from falling over.

"It's okay," she said, looking up into his eyes. She didn't let go of his arm for what felt like minutes. She forgot about the other students.

"Right, then, you're turn," said Ron, gulping as he straightened himself up. The night continued on in much the same fashion. She watched happily as students all around them went about disarming each other. The time flew by, but Hermione noted that they needed to get back to their dorms. Her inner prefect nagged at her.

**"That was really good, Harry," **she said after the last of the students had left. Ron agreed.

**"Did you see me disarm Hermione, Harry?"**

** "Only once. I got you loads more times than you got me-"**

** "I did not only get you once, I got you at least three times-"**

** "Well, if you're counting the one where you tripped over your own feet and knocked the wand out of my hand-" **They both blushed and Hermione knew Ron was recalling their moment of closeness.

_"_Of course I'm not counting that, but there was the other time..." she and Ron got lost into their argument. Harry could have been miles away. It wasn't until she found herself in her dorm room that she remembered Harry being there, that he'd ran a very successful D.A. meeting. _Dumbledore's Army...brilliant, Ginny, _ she thought, as she got ready for bed. As she climbed into her four poster bed, she knew somehow that if Dumbledore had any inkling of what they were doing, he'd be very proud.


End file.
